Calm Steps Part 2
by Doomguard60
Summary: Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? NaruSasu and other pairings ensue. Hope you enjoy :D  Read Calm Steps 1 first. No duh?
1. Calm Steps 2 Passed

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

"Oh Fuck! I'm late!" Screeched a teenager with spiky blond hair, as he ran down the street towards a large school building, with Konoha High School labelled upon it. The boy rushed past several students who were all opening large brown envelopes with nervous anticipation.

"Hey watch it Naruto!" A student angrily said when Naruto pushed pass.

Naruto simply grunted as he weaved his way through the crowd of teenagers awaiting their final results which would get them into universities or colleges. Naruto busted through the main entrance door and ran up to the office desk, panting with exhaustion he said "Naruto Uzumaki! Number 123." He smirked at the simple student number.

The man sitting at the desk simply nodded before sifting through countless piles of envelopes. "123…ahh here we go. Good luck Naruto!" he smiled politely as he handed the boy the papers.

"Thank you." Naruto cracked a faint, feeble smile. The fear was setting in.

Naruto stepped outside, shaking with nervousness, afraid to open the results. Thinking back to his exams he realized he had done terribly and these results would soon prove that. Looking down at his scribbled name on the envelope he took a deep breath. But suddenly before he had a chance to open he was stopped by another teenager.

"Naruto! You okay?" The boy asked with worry

"Oh…Sasuke! Yeah I'm good. How are your results?" Naruto tried to regain his confidence but was failing miserably.

"Oh um…I was going to wait to open them with you." The teenager blushed slightly, his raven like hair drooping down his pale cheeks.

"Really…?" Naruto looked at the boy with hope. Sasuke simply replied with a nod. "Oh well I um…okay." Naruto said sheepishly, not wanting Sasuke to see his results.

Sasuke smiled brightly as he raised the envelope to open. "Ready?" He smirked at Naruto.

_Not really…_Naruto thought to himself while tearing open the large sheet and pulling out the result papers. With a gulp he flipped it over to view the results.

Sasuke gasped at his own results. Naruto felt the boy give him a hug, while he was still trying to comprehend his own results. "I PASSED! I should get into Hebi academy!" Sasuke cheered happily. Naruto however was worried. "Naruto what did you get?"

Naruto froze at the comment while staring at his results paper. Sasuke grinned, pleased with Naruto's pass. "Well done Naruto!" Sasuke applauded. Naruto did better than he expected, but however, that wasn't the reason he was upset. It was the fact that he didn't get good enough results to join Sasuke in the same college. He was really overestimating his intelligence, thinking he could ace his exams to get into the prestigious university. Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke after all the years they spent together, Sasuke however had other plans; focusing more on his own studies and future rather than staying with Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto? You passed!" Sasuke asked with a curious look.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah…I know, Konoha University here I come…" Naruto replied with hardly any enthusiasm.

Sasuke laughed slightly "Indeed! Come on let's see how the others did." With that, the raven grabbed the blond by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of the front gates. Naruto sighed loudly as they approached a group of people.

"Sasuke, Naruto! How did you guys do?" A girl with bright blonde hair asked with bubbly enthusiasm.

"We both passed! I'm sure I'll get into Hebi academy!" Sasuke beamed.

A lazy boy walked around from behind the blonde girl to give Sasuke a pat on the back. "I'll be joining you there hopefully Sasuke..." The teenager grinned contently.

"Haha hopefully Shikamaru!" Sasuke smiled, not realizing how much Naruto was hurting from this.

"Guess it's you and me in Konoha University then Naruto eh?" Another boy approached Naruto with a wolfish grin as he placed his arm around the blond.

"Greaaaatt….stuck with dog boy Kiba in university should be fun." Naruto sighed, which earned him a scowl from the other teenager.

"Sakura seems like she'll be going to Hebi academy, as well as me of course!" The blonde girl boasted slightly.

Kiba looked up sadly at this. His relationship with Sakura had been awkward for the last few years. They had just started to get things right, but now she was going to Hebi and he was going to Konoha.

"Where is Sakura now anyway?" Kiba suddenly asked.

Ino gave the boy a smirk. "Missing your girlfriend eh Kiba?"

Kiba's face turned a bright red at the remark "WHAT? She's not my girlfriend…"

"At this rate she'll never be it!" Ino rudely insulted.

"Woah Ino that was a bit harsh?" Shikamaru turned to his girlfriend.

"Someone had to say it!" Ino smirked. Everyone gave her warning glares apart from Kiba who had his head looking down in sadness. In a way Ino was right, he wasn't really getting anywhere with Sakura. The last time they were properly together fully was 3 years ago when Sasuke joined the school and their feelings were expressed a fair deal, even though Sakura was reluctant to admit it as she was obsessing over Sasuke.

With Kiba's bad luck, just as he was about to leave this awkward situation the pink haired girl came rushing over to the group "Hey guys! How did you all do?" Sakura beamed excitedly. Kiba sighed quietly and woefully to himself, still reeling over his intense feelings for her.

A chorus of 'great thanks!' and 'really well!' Was said amongst the group. Sakura smiled before turning to Sasuke "What did you get Sasuke?" She asked politely which made Kiba slightly jealous, especially when Sasuke reeled off the amount of A's and A*'s he earned.

Surprisingly Sakura then turned to Kiba to ask him how he did. Kiba gulped nervously before mumbling incoherently, embarrassed by his low scores. Sakura giggled which always made Kiba smile inwardly. "Come on Kiba tell me what you got!" Sakura insisted as she moved closer to the teenager, trying to sneak a peak of his results.

Kiba blushed at the closeness while Ino simply scoffed at the awkward air between the pair. "Okay…I got a few C's…one B. Rest are D's…" Kiba sighed unhappily.

"That's really good!" Sakura genuinely smiled.

"Come on no it's not…it's crap. No way I'll get into Hebi with that." Kiba complained. Sakura just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Kiba." Sakura smiled brightly at the boy. Kiba couldn't help but crack a small smile at the innocence of it all.

"SOOO! What's the plan after this?" Naruto broke the awkward moment with his obnoxious loudness.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna check if I got in first." Shikamaru said coolly, which earned him a flirtatious look from Ino.

Both Kiba and Naruto sighed sadly as it was almost definite they'd be left behind in Konoha University whereas everyone else would enjoy Hebi Academy. "Yeah that's true, I hope I got into Hebi!" Sasuke smiled with anticipation.

"I'm sure you did Sasuke…" Naruto said with scorn.

"Woah, what's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing…come on let's go. I'll see you guys around." Naruto dismissed himself as he walked off in a hurry.

"Hey wait up Naruto! Bye guys!" Sasuke yelled while scrambling after the blond. The others simply laughed at the display before departing themselves.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Shikamaru walked together while Ino and Sakura were slightly further ahead talking as they all headed home. "So dude, what's actually going on between you and Sakura?" Shikamaru mumbled lazily.<p>

Kiba breathed out. "I dunno man…I really like her and stuff but, I just don't think she likes me still. She's so uninterested."

Shikamaru kept a calm demeanour "Why do you think that?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you've seen how we are. We can barely have a proper conversation without it becoming extremely awkward."

"Is this about that other night when you got really drunk and told her you loved…" Shikamaru began but was cut short.

"Shikamaru shut up! She'll hear you…" Kiba hushed the boy as he noticed the girls up ahead glance back slightly.

"Kiba man you can't let that bother you so much. You were stupidly drunk, she'd understand." Shikamaru reassured.

"You think so?" Kiba asked slightly worried.

"I know so dude. Don't take this the wrong way, but Ino pretty much tells me everything Sakura tells her." Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"Crap…" Kiba cursed lightly

"Don't worry man, it's mostly good stuff."

"Mostly?" Kiba gave the boy a look.

"Chill out dude! You're sounding like my girlfriend…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Speaking of Ino…what's her problem with me?" Kiba questioned with a sharp tone.

Shikamaru practically choked on the words. "What are you on about? Just cos she snapped at you earlier doesn't mean she hates you."

"I don't know man I really have the feeling she doesn't like me." Kiba exhaled.

"If you want the truth. It's not you she doesn't like. It's the fact you're not…working hard enough for Sakura."

Kiba almost burst out laughing. "Coming from you dude, that's hysterical."

"Hey I may be a lazy bastard but I put in my share of effort with Ino. No matter how troublesome." Shikamaru smirked. "But seriously, Ino feels you don't play the part of boyfriend. You're too reclusive around her. Sakura wants you to be more enthusiastic with her. Kinda like that time at your place a while back. Well this is what Ino tells me anyway." It was obvious this got to Kiba as the scruffy haired boy paused in his step.

"I guess…I just don't want to be…that guy." Kiba simply said, although it did nothing but confuse Shikamaru.

"What guy?"

"You know…a twat. That obnoxious jock who doesn't really have feelings for his girlfriend." Kiba sighed as he continued to walk.

"You are not that guy Kiba. Far from it."

"I know…but apparently that's what Sakura wants from me." Kiba said coldly.

"Hmm…We gotta sort this out before university. I'd hate to see you guys fight and not patch things up. Not to sound patronising…but you two make a cute couple." Shikamaru muttered.

"Heh…yeah. Any ideas then genius?" Kiba smirked.

"We could arrange something over summer. I'll ask Ino what she thinks." Shikamaru grinned at the concept of the summer holidays.

"Thanks Shikamaru, you're a good mate." Kiba smiled kindly.

"I get that a lot" Shikamaru kept his proud grin as the pair of them caught up with the girls.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked with her usual positive attitude.

Shikamaru glanced at Kiba before answering, who gave back a look implying he wasn't gonna say. "Okay basically we were talking about the summer holidays and stuff. We got to do something before we all go off to university. Ideas?" Shikamaru said coolly.

Ino and Sakura both beamed excitedly. "DEFINITELY!" They replied in unison, causing Shikamaru and Kiba to chuckle lightly. "Okay! How about…we all go abroad!" Ino boasted.

Shikamaru coughed loudly. "That's a bit out of my budget Ino…As I'm sure everyone else would agree."

Everyone nodded with Shikamaru's statement. "How about we go have a house party?" Sakura suggested.

"We can't have a summer long house party…I'm sure whoever's parents would have something to say." Shikamaru butted in again.

"That's true. I'd have one at mine but my mums still pissed off about the other night when we got drunk…" Kiba began but petered out as it reminded him of the embarrassing conversation he had with Sakura in a very intoxicated state. Sakura blushed slightly before hiding her face from Kiba.

"Come on we need something that'll last a while. Something like a mini holiday…" Shikamaru said with a pondering look.

Suddenly his blonde girlfriend was struck with inspiration. "I'VE GOT IT! Let's go to the beach! You know rent out a beach house and go nuts!" Ino was practically bursting with excitement.

Sakura scoffed at this proclamation "Tch…right, any excuse to wander around in a bikini Ino!" Sakura teased

"Now now I think this is a really good idea" Shikamaru added, not realizing how his comment sounded.

"You would Shikamaru you dirty bugger!" Sakura laughed.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" Shikamaru's face turned completely red.

Ino was enjoying this a lot as she watched her boyfriend squirm. "So what you don't think I look good in a bikini Shikaa?" Ino joined in with the teasing.

Shikamaru exhaled. "Stop twisting my words Ino! _Man…what a drag_" Shikamaru mumbled with irritation.

Kiba however was oddly quiet throughout, while staring into space. "What do you think eh Kiba?" Sakura asked, bringing him back into the present.

"Huh oh yeah…really good idea." Kiba said blankly.

"Damn right. Kiba wouldn't mind seeing Sakura in a bikini as well." Ino smirked, but wasn't received well by anyone as Kiba blushed and looked away, while Sakura gave the girl a deadly glare. "_Whoops…my bad_" Ino apologized to Sakura.

"So yeah summer holiday sorted then at a beach house. Are we bringing lover boys along as well?" Shikamaru asked, implying Sasuke and Naruto.

Everyone gave each other a look before laughing. "Yeah might as well, they're always a laugh!" Ino grinned a little deviously, which worried Shikamaru slightly.

* * *

><p>The four of them finally split up to head home. Shikamaru and Ino however decided to both go to Ino's, mostly forced by the blonde who seemed to be incredibly feisty about the whole deal. "Okay we'll see you guys soon! <em>Come on Shika I've got something to show you at home!<em>" Ino winked suggestively at the lazy boy who wasn't too enthusiastic about the effort, but complied anyway.

This left both Sakura and Kiba standing there awkwardly. "Bye guys!" Sakura smirked at what Ino had in mind. She then gradually turned to face Kiba who was already making a move home. "Hey Kiba!" She rushed up to him. "What's wrong? You weren't gonna say goodbye?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the strangely acting boy.

"_It'd be easier this way_" Kiba muttered silently.

"What?" Sakura asked not quite catching what he said.

"It's nothing. I'll see you around Sakura." Kiba tried to dismiss himself.

"Okay…seriously now." Sakura forced her hand as she grabbed the boy by the arm. "What the hell is wrong? Have I done something?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be so full of it…You know what's up. It's me apparently. I'm sorry if I'm not the dick who treats you bad and is more worried about his fucking gym membership rather than his actual…friend" Kiba suddenly blurted out, dropping the 'girl' from girlfriend as he didn't want to imply they were going out. With that Kiba pulled his arm away and stormed off. Sakura simply just stood there in shock as she watched Kiba rush home.

"_What the fuck…?_" Sakura whispered to herself. Not understanding at all what just happened before she decided to head home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shikamaru and Ino finally got back to Ino's, the girl still very pent up about something. Shikamaru finally caught on when he realized the house was empty. "No Ino…" Shikamaru simply said firmly.<p>

"No what?" Ino poked her tongue out cheekily trying drag the boy upstairs.

"We can't…" Shikamaru bit his lip nervously.

"We can…Come on you know you want to. We've waited for so long. You promised if I got good results you would! Now as you can see." Ino pulled out her results paper and gave it to the teenager. Shikamaru reluctantly held the paper and read the incredible marks, which were rivalling his own results.

"That is very good…but…where are your parents?" Shikamaru asked anxiously.

"Out. They wont be back until tomorrow." Ino giggled.

"Don't lie…they're back later aren't they?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Nooo…." Ino shook her head in an adorable manner.

"Then why are you rushing me?" Shikamaru caught on.

"Dammit…okay they're back in a few hours, honest. Come we can be quick and quiet!" Ino purred seductively.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel himself tense up at the thought. "Ino we can't…I don't want to be forced and rushed." Shikamaru exhaled sadly.

"Just wait till you see what I've got upstairs. I'm sure it'll change your mind." Ino grinned deviously.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Shikamaru laughed lightly while he was getting pulled up the stairs. Finally entering the room, Ino pushed the boy down onto her soft pink bed. Lying on his back he just sighed loudly as Ino went into her bathroom.

After a while she returned. "Hey Shikaaa…what do you think?" The girl said in a cute tone.

Shikamaru sat up and gazed upon his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Wow…" was all the response he could muster. The girl stood there half naked, covered only by a matching set of lacy purple lingerie. Shikamaru couldn't help but nod in approval to the outfit.

"That good huh?" Ino giggled. "Want a closer look?" She purred while biting her lip seductively. Shikamaru didn't have to say anything for Ino to walk up in front of him. Ino then pushed the boy back down and began to mount him on the bed. Shikamaru looked up, the girl's breasts hovered provocatively over his face, a mere few inches away. "_I've waited a long time for this Shikamaru._" Ino pouted.

"I know…but…" He began, interrupted by a sudden buzz next to them. It was Ino's phone ringing. "It looks like you're going to have to wait a bit longer." Shikamaru smirked which earned him a gentle slap from the girl.

"Damn it who the hell…?" Ino cursed angrily as she picked up the phone. "WHAT?" She said with burning rage. Shikamaru was having second thoughts about the whole deal now with her attitude like that. "Oh Sakura? What's wrong? He what? Slow down! What? You're not making sense…Alright I'll be down in a bit. Bye." Ino hung up and slung her phone down onto the bed before getting changed into her clothes again.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked, although not really interested in the girl problems.

"Kiba being an ass…as usual." Ino gritted her teeth.

"Why? What did he do?" Shikamaru gave a puzzled look.

"I dunno! Whatever it was it's really upset her. I think she's crying." Ino said in a serious tone.

"_Crap…Kiba what the fuck man._" Shikamaru said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke made their way back home in an awkward silence. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto what was on his mind but felt like it would upset him more. Opening the door Naruto pretty much slammed it in Sasuke's face. "Hey! What was that for?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto as he gently closed the door behind him.<p>

"You were in the way." Naruto coldly replied.

"Hey guys how were your results!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"FINE!" Sasuke and Naruto both angrily said in unison.

"Oh god here we go…" Naruto's dad came out from the kitchen to approach the two boys. "What's wrong now?" He said with irritation.

"Ask Naruto, he seems to be moaning about nothing. He did really well on his exams!" Sasuke said with bewilderment.

"I did really well? Yeah right Mr, A fucking plus!" Naruto whined like a spoiled brat.

"Hey Naruto! Watch the language." His dad lectured. "You both maybe 18 but you're still in my house right now, so respect my rules!"

"Sorry Minato." Sasuke apologized, whereas Naruto just scoffed before heading to his room.

"What did you do?" Minato turned to Sasuke.

"Nothing! We both opened our results and then all of a sudden he started acting strange!" Sasuke answered with confusion.

"Hmm…well it's your job to cheer him up." Minato said.

"You're his dad!" Sasuke accused.

"Yeah…you're his boyfriend." Minato replied with a cheeky grin.

"Not for long at this rate…" Sasuke mumbled sadly.

"Hey! Don't ever think like that okay? Naruto loves you to bits. He's probably having a rough day, stressing about the exams and what not." Minato reassured. "Just go ask him if he's okay. I'll start making dinner. It'll be ready for half 6, if that's okay?"

"Yeah…fine. I'll go ask Naruto. Thanks Minato." Sasuke smiled politely.

"No worries Sasuke." Minato smiled back just as polite before Sasuke walked upstairs to Naruto's room.

Sasuke stood just outside the blonds door. Thinking about what to say he exhaled and pushed the door open. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto was sitting on his bed looking at something, but quickly hid it when the raven entered. "Get out." Was his cold reply.

Sasuke winced at the remark. "Naruto…seriously. What's wrong? Have I done something?" Sasuke tried to get the blond to open up.

Naruto sighed sadly. "_Don't go…_" The blond breathed out.

"What? I'm not going anywhere?" Sasuke said with utmost confusion.

"Not now…But you will. You're going to Hebi…I'll be left behind…" Naruto started to tear up slightly. Even after all these years he still had a real soft side to him.

Sasuke however changed a great deal, hardly shy around anyone now, almost as confident as Naruto at times. "You should of thought of that when you did your exams." Sasuke said, not realize how harsh that sounded.

Naruto shot up and stood toe to toe with the raven. "Just cos you find everything easy doesn't mean I do! I'm not a fucking genius like you!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked away. "No you're right. You're an idiot." Sasuke smirked lightly.

Naruto clenched his fists. Sasuke was expecting a punch at any moment, but it never came. Naruto walked pass towards his door. "Get out. Now." Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"No…I'm sorry." Naruto looked down, almost shaking.

"What? You're sorry…?" Sasuke began.

Naruto slammed his door shut, turned the lock and edged his way over to Sasuke. "Do you still love me?" Naruto suddenly asked, catching Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke coughed. "What?"

"Answer."

"Do you?" Sasuke avoided

Naruto laughed before sitting down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. "What's funny?" Sasuke asked.

"You…everything about you. Is what's funny. Sas…gay." Naruto mumbled.

"Why are you such a cry baby?" Sasuke said, still standing over the blond with his arms folded.

"I'm not! Shut up! Just get out!" Naruto waved his arms around comically.

"Heh…I was until you locked the door. You want me here. For some reason." Sasuke scoffed.

"Just tell me."

Sasuke daren't ask what. He knew now what was up. "Do I love you? Why are you acting like this? We both know the answer."

"Why can't you say it? Is it so embarrassing to be in love with me? Admit it you can't wait to be rid of me. You knew you'd only be able to by acing your exams and going to fucking Hebi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Right…okay that's enough." Sasuke moved forward sharply and pushed Naruto onto his back on the bed. Sasuke pinned the blond down whilst mounting him

"Get the hell off me!" Naruto squirmed around trying to break free from Sasuke's strong grip.

"No. You need to listen, this seems like the only way you find appealing." Sasuke smirked cheekily.

"You little pervert" Naruto couldn't help but grin, even though he was still angry.

Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear. "_Out of all the time's you've embarrassed me…do you really think I care what others think now?_" Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's neck, causing him to shudder. "_I'm sorry if I've been acting terrible to you lately. I just need to focus on my studies. I hate the thought of being without you in university. I'm sorry but I don't want my knowledge to go to waste. I've worked too hard to stop now. I was hoping you'd join me in Hebi…guess I overestimated you…_" Sasuke mumbled sadly, finally releasing his grip and falling down gently on top of Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling with woeful expression. _"I'm such an idiot aren't I?" _Naruto whispered

"Just a bit…" Sasuke said with a blank tone.

Naruto smirked a little. "I was sort of saving this for University…but since I won't be in the same one as you."

Sasuke got up slowly with his face hovering over Naruto's. "What?"

Naruto blushed at the closeness. "Can we…since…we're both 18…now…?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with an intense blush. "But…Naruto…we can't…"

Naruto placed a tender kiss on Sasuke's lips before moving away to open his bedside draw. "Come on…" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a packet of condoms.

Sasuke almost fainted with the heat filling his cheeks. "When did you get those!" Sasuke shouted.

"SSH!" Naruto placed a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Recently…I was waiting for the right moment. This seems alright."

"You really…are…an idiot. Your dad is in the house!" Sasuke stuttered nervously.

Naruto giggled slyly. "_I know silly…you're just going to have to be extra quiet!_" Naruto whispered before pulling Sasuke into another soft kiss. Sasuke couldn't help but moan when he suddenly felt his crotch being stroked firmly by Naruto's hand. Sasuke grabbed the invading hand and moved it away gently. Naruto smirked after pulling away from the kiss. "Do you want this?" Naruto asked lowly.

Sasuke gulped. "Umm…I don't know. Maybe…" he replied shyly.

"What happened to you being a confident asshole like earlier? You're still the same." Naruto grinned smugly.

Sasuke turned bright red at the remark. "Shut up…idiot." Naruto just simply laughed at this. Sasuke forced his hand and kissed the blond passionately. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and back, moaning with each tender kiss that was placed around his own neck.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and sat up, whilst panting heavily. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked but was halted when he heard his phone start buzzing from his pocket.

Sasuke sighed before rolling off Naruto and lying on his back on the blonds bed. Naruto reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket to find it was Kiba ringing him. "WHAT DOG BOY?" Naruto shouted harshly. Sasuke chuckled slightly but was cut short when Naruto turned completely serious and almost apologetic. "Kiba? Are you…crying? What's wrong man?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke sat up to listen in. Naruto however stood up and moved away, biting his thumb anxiously. Sasuke accepted that Naruto wanted to focus on Kiba now so the raven just sat there waiting for the conversation.

After a few minutes Naruto finished talking and hung up. In a hurry he slung a jacket on and opened his door. "Woah! Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke halted the fleeting blond.

Naruto stopped at the door and turned with a glum expression "Kiba's very upset. I'm going to go see him." Naruto briefly summarized.

"Should I come?" Sasuke asked sheepishly.

"No. I'm going." Naruto replied coldly, before slamming the door shut.

Sasuke was speechless from the comment, frozen stiff on the bed.

Suddenly a knock at the door, Minato entered. "Sasuke? What happened?" The man asked curiously.

"I…don't know…we were talking, fine, he was happier. Then Kiba rang…he's upset or something. Then Naruto just ran out. I think he's still slightly angry with me." Sasuke sighed, before getting up to go to his own room.

"Sasuke. Kiba is…well was Naruto's best friend before you. It's understandable that he wants to be there for his friend." Minato reassured.

"I guess…still. Why do I feel like crap?" Sasuke muttered.

Minato laughed. "Jealous?"

"Shut up I am not!" Sasuke blushed with a slight pout.

"Haha, don't worry so much Sasuke. Give him time. Anyway…dinner's ready. I guess I'll save Naruto's for when he's back." Minato smiled kindly before departing.

Sasuke simply nodded and followed Minato down the stairs to have his food. His mind suddenly surprised him. _If Kiba hadn't of called then…Minato would have…caught…me and…Naruto?...SHIT!_

**Calm Steps 2. Now I'm not sure whether to continue this in a new story or what? So I'm posting it as chapter 26 on Calm Steps. Did you guys enjoy it? Was it crap? Was it good? Was it…crood/grap? Hope you did enjoy as it was very fun writing it ^^ Advice please whether to make it a full-fledged story or just leave it as extra chapters? Thank you, much appreciated! :D**


	2. Same Old Troubles

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Same Old Troubles**

Ino and Shikamaru stood patiently outside Sakura's large house. The white tinted pink front door opened slightly. "Sakura?" Ino spoke out.

The door opened fully. Sakura stood there with tearful streaks down her cheeks, it was obvious she was really upset. Ino couldn't understand how this little argument upset her so much. "…come on in. Thanks for coming Ino." Sakura said with an unhappy tone.

"Of course Sakura. Are you any better?" Ino asked with care.

"Not really…" Sakura mumbled as she let the pair in.

Upon entering Shikamaru couldn't help but gasp at the house. Mostly shades of pink covered the rooms. _How can the parents live like this?_ Shikamaru personally hadn't visited the pink obsessed girl's house before, whereas with Ino, it was a regular occurrence.

Shikamaru got so caught up with display he didn't realize the girls were already waiting at the top of the stairs for him. "Shikamaru! Come on!" Ino commanded with a scowl.

"Oh…Sorry Ino." Shikamaru gave the room a last quick glance before following the girls upstairs.

Once in Sakura's room Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the sight, which earned him deadly glares from the pair of girls. _Not a wise move…_He thought while examining the insanely pink room. _Sakura must be the epitome of the stereotypical girl…_Shikamaru chuckled to himself. "Shika…shut up. Stop laughing like a twat." Ino cursed angrily at her boyfriend. "Sakura. Are you okay to talk? What happened?" Ino quickly changed from her bossy irritation to a calm and caring tone, which Shikamaru found amazing.

Sakura just nodded slowly before exhaling. "When you guys left, he was already leaving before saying bye to me. So I just simply asked what was wrong. Then he…just snapped at me!" Sakura began twitching, Ino still couldn't understand why she was so upset about the whole deal.

"What exactly did he say?" Shikamaru asked in a very bored tone.

Sakura looked down. "He was ranting on about this nonsense, like he's not this forceful…jock? I dunno! It was all so fast! I couldn't understand what he was saying. He left before I could say anything." Sakura replied in a very rushed manner. Shikamaru looked up with shock. _Kiba…you absolute ass…_Shikamaru sighed to himself, which caught the attention of Ino, the blonde shot the boy a glance, implying she knew exactly what happened. Shikamaru was in the deep end now.

"Why would he say that?" Sakura mumbled all of a sudden. The couple looked at the distressed girl with guilt. "Is this my fault? I didn't want him like what he described…I just wished he'd make the first move…I'm such an idiot." Sakura held her head in her hands.

Shikamaru quickly analysed what happened before letting a smirk form on his lips. He then glared at Ino. The girl tried to avoid his stare but was finding it difficult. She was in the wrong, she messed up, she over exaggerated what Sakura told her to Shikamaru.

Ino moved over to Sakura to put her arms around her, anything to get away from Shikamaru's victorious smirk. "Sshh…you're not an idiot. Kiba's the idiot." Ino comforted her friend the best she could.

Sakura exhaled loudly before sinking into the hug. "I didn't want this to happen before University…I…Really want to be with him." Sakura said, which surprised both Ino and Shikamaru.

"Why?" Ino blurted out, not realizing how harsh that sounded. With that Sakura got up and pushed herself away.

"Because unlike you, I really like the soft and gentle Kiba! Stop trying to change him for me! Just because you and Shikamaru are the 'oh so hot couple' doesn't mean every other relationship has to be!" Sakura shouted loudly.

Ino scoffed. "Yeah right! You can only wish Kiba was as awesome as Shikamaru, can't you!"

Sakura was taken aback by the remark. Even Shikamaru couldn't believe how much of a bitch his girlfriend was being, to her best friend as well? "Get out…now." Sakura muttered with burning hatred.

Shikamaru was already leaving but Ino stood there for a moment. She looked genuinely upset but added the final blow to the situation. "Bitch…" She cursed under her breath before storming out, dragging her addled boyfriend by the arm. Shikamaru smiled weakly at Sakura before exiting the room against his will. That mute apology was all the damage control he could manage before Sakura was obscured from view.

Sakura sat there on her bed sadly. _First Kiba…now Ino? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sakura blamed herself for everything and finally broke down into heavy tears.

* * *

><p>Outside Ino and Shikamaru were already half way to the blonde girl's house. Despite the protests from Shikamaru, the girl continued to drag him all the way. "INO! STOP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Shikamaru finally mustered up the courage to stop his girlfriend in her stride.<p>

"What?" Ino replied sharply.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a total bitch!" Shikamaru said with anger.

"What? Me? The bitch? It's fucking Sakura who's whining like one, not me!" Ino defended.

Shikamaru scoffed lightly. "Right…either way. You're both acting stupid. More so you than her! Anyway what the hell Ino? You told me a whole different story to what Sakura had said just then!" Shikamaru shouted, demanding an answer.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Ino blushed slightly.

"Don't give me that crap! You lied to me. You fucked everything up, I told Kiba exactly what you told me. I was hoping Kiba wouldn't mention it to Sakura, but obviously that was stupid of me to think that. So Kiba has just expressed how he doesn't want to be that twat jock, to Sakura, when really all Sakura wanted was him to make the first move. Fucking nice one Ino, you really know how to fuck with people's relationships." Shikamaru said with a firm and harsh tone. All the while Ino's emotions were flowing to the front in the form of different expressions on her face.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Ino started to cry. "I didn't know what I was doing…I…I don't know how to handle situations like that. Sakura talked back to me…so I took out my anger on her…I fucked up. Are you happy, huh?" Ino mumbled her words behind tears.

Shikamaru however approached her and wrapped his arms around her. The hug was caring and tender, just what Ino needed right now. Shikamaru seemed to always understand her pain and was always there to comfort the girl. "It's okay Ino…I'm sorry too…We need to leave them be for a while I think. Sakura will be okay…You guys need some space."

"Thanks Shikamaru. You're the best." Ino smiled, still crying.

Shikamaru smirked before whispering. "_I guess the ship's sailed on that offer from earlier?_"

Ino gasped and gave him a little playful slap on the cheek, before holding his hand to walk back to Ino's house.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing outside the large front door of Kiba's. Naruto sighed to himself before knocking the door. After a while his friend answered with a look of irritation. "Hey Naruto…come in." Kiba moved aside to let the blond past before shutting the door firmly.<p>

"No Sasuke?" Kiba said, which surprised Naruto greatly.

"What? No? Why would he…?" Naruto asked.

Kiba simply shrugged. "Whatever. You okay?"

"I'm alright. Main question, how are you dude? You seemed quite upset." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba's somewhat calm demeanour.

"Upset? Haha no way man, I'm fine." Kiba grinned, but Naruto could tell he was lying.

"Right sure whatever dude. Should I just go home now then or what?" Naruto teased.

Kiba grunted. "Okay okay sorry. Yeah I dunno what to do man." He began but was halted by the blond.

"First…what the hell happened? I didn't get a word when you were blabbering on the phone." Naruto chuckled lightly.

With a sigh Kiba explained exactly what happened, from Shikamaru telling him what Sakura thinks of him, to the actual incident with Sakura earlier that day. Naruto took it all in but kept a dumbstruck stare which didn't ease Kiba's troubles.

"So…what's the problem?" Naruto said earning him a punch from Kiba.

"Christ you're slow. I like Sakura, but if she wants me to become something I'm not then forget it. Too much trouble. Hell I don't even know if she likes me that way." Kiba exhaled sadly.

"For starters. I know I'm slow but so are you! Second I don't see what the big deal is. Sakura most definitely likes you. I can tell dude, I know the girl enough to know whether or not she likes someone. It must be awkward cos she used to like…Sasuke. But that was just stupidity, she genuinely likes you as a person, if not love." Naruto summarized.

Kiba cracked a faint smile. "Ya think?"

"I'm almost certain dude." Naruto grinned proudly.

Kiba nodded to himself. "Heh…thanks Naruto."

"Anytime. Now, after all this crap. Pub?" Naruto smirked. Kiba laughed.

"You're such an alcoholic Naruto, ever since that time at Tsunade's we can't get you off the stuff! But yeah sure, I could go for a pint." Kiba said with enthusiasm before getting up to grab a jacket. The pair hastily left Kiba's to go in search for a pub.

* * *

><p>It was getting onto 8pm and Sasuke found himself lying on his bed, bored senseless. "Where the hell is Naruto? Surely he's done with Kiba?" Sasuke breathed out sadly. Still not sure where he stood with Naruto, he felt like the blond was avoiding him. Suddenly Sasuke's phone started to ring, which made him jump a little. Picking the phone up, he looked at the caller ID. "Naruto…" Flipping it open he spoke. "Naruto what's up…?" Sasuke was cut short as he was met by a loud shout from the blond.<p>

"SASUKE! I LOVE YOU! COME TO THE PUB! DON'T BE BORING!" Naruto practically yelled down the phone. It was obvious he had a little too much to drink.

Sasuke laughed. "Naruto how much have you had?" he said firmly.

"Uh…hang on." Naruto paused, Sasuke could hear faint whispering, it sounded like the blond was counting. Sasuke was surprised at how the numbers quickly got into double digits. "17! I need…you here…to uhh drink with me my 18th…drink!" Naruto slurred his words comically. Sasuke couldn't help but burst out laughing at the boy's idiotic antics.

"Okay okay Naruto, I'll be there in a bit. What pub are you at?" Sasuke asked as he got up to put on a coat.

"KIBA! WHERE ARE WE? WHAT DO YA MEAN YA DON'T KNOW? Man I think Kiba might be drunker than me Sasuke. HELP!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

"Ugh this is gonna be fun to sort out." Sasuke muttered to himself before walking down the stairs.

"SASUKEEE! WHEN ARE YOU COMING?" Naruto bellowed. The noise from the phone caught the attention of Minato, who was in the kitchen when Sasuke walked past.

"Is that Naruto? What the hell is he doing?" Minato asked with slight irritation.

"Um…getting very drunk with Kiba at the pub." Sasuke smiled with embarrassment.

"Ugh fine. At least he's legal to drink now I suppose. Just make sure he's alright Sasuke." Minato scoffed before walking into the living room with a hot cup of coffee.

"Aye sir. Naruto! What pub have you gone to?" Sasuke demanded as he exited the house into the dark street.

"Oh wait I've got it! Weird name…Akatsuki's Hideout." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay…I'll see you in a minute Naruto. Don't drink anymore." Sasuke said.

"OKAY SASUKE! LOVE YOUU!" Naruto shouted.

"Love you too…" Sasuke muttered before hanging up. Sasuke paused for a moment before laughing. "That Naruto sure is fun to be with." Sasuke said to himself before continuing towards the pub.

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally arrived outside the large pub. On the front was the name 'Akatsuki's Hideout' in big bold red neon lights. The raven laughed at the fact Naruto couldn't remember the name where it was displayed so proudly. Upon entering, the pub seemed more like a club rather than your everyday tavern, dark red and blue coloured lights illuminated the place. Sasuke felt nervous as he walked in, as he was quickly met by a group of girls who were slightly intoxicated. "Hey sexy want to buy me a drink?" A girl with bright red hair asked. Sasuke couldn't believe how forward this girl was. All the other girls swooned when Sasuke started to blush at the remark.<p>

Luckily Sasuke was saved by the blond he was looking for. "SASUKE! YOU MADE IT!" All the girls turned to look at Naruto then glanced back at Sasuke in shock.

"You're Sasuke? You can't be boyfriend with that idiot?" The girls asked but were shocked even more when Naruto ran over and smooched Sasuke passionately. Sasuke knew it was coming but it still took him completely off guard when it happened.

"Hey Sasukee…." Naruto purred.

Sasuke went fully red when all the guys watching were making spiteful comments. "Naruto…" Sasuke breathed out.

"Now now Sasuke, you said you don't care what other people think." Naruto winked playfully.

"Tch…I'm surprised you remembered. How much have you really had?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Naruto still holding firmly onto his raven, gave him a cheeky smirk.

"I don't know." Naruto chuckled. "You need to drink…please." Naruto begged with a pout.

"Fine…I'll have a few and then we'll go. Deal?" Sasuke agreed with a sigh.

Naruto was more than excited and quickly grabbed the raven by the hand and dragged him over to the bar. All the other girls stood there gobsmacked at the whole scene, however most of them still curious to the relationship still persisted on getting with Sasuke, especially the red headed girl.

"2 pints please!" Naruto bellowed at the barman who happily obliged.

"Naruto I can pay for my own drinks. Besides I think you've had enough yourself." Sasuke exhaled.

"NO! I OWE YOU!" Naruto insisted.

"Alright fine! Sheesh." Sasuke couldn't argue over a free pint. With that Naruto handed Sasuke the pint a little shakily.

"There now we're downing this right?" Naruto suggested, which earned him nothing more than a scowl from Sasuke. "Awwww…boo." Naruto pouted all too cutely for the raven.

"You make me do the stupidest things Naruto…" Sasuke sighed. Naruto gasped and raised his glass.

"_You're so going to get it._" Naruto winked cheekily.

"_Not until you're sober._" Sasuke whispered back with a smirk before clinging his glass against Naruto's. "Cheers." They both said as they downed their pints.

Naruto had quickly demolished his while Sasuke struggled slightly, as he wasn't that good with his drink the alcohol buzzed to his head straight away. To the surprise and irritation of Sasuke, Naruto was already onto the next drink, ordering two shots for the pair.

Sasuke noticed the girls from earlier were approaching. "_Great…_" He muttered to himself, because of the annoying girls and also the disgusting looking shot he was just handed.

"Bottoms up Sasuke!" Naruto beamed before necking the colourless shot.

"Fuck…okay." Sasuke cautiously eyed the shot before quickly drinking. Naruto laughed loudly at Sasuke's reaction, he was not pleased with the taste at all.

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sasuke practically screeched, as he searched for a drink to wash down the horrific taste.

"Um…a bit of everything I think. Heh…" Naruto swayed slightly, the shot hit him hard, along with all the other alcohol he had consumed that night.

"Okay…I think you've had enough now Naruto." Sasuke clutched his temples, the shot had gone straight to his head.

"Kiba! We're going!" Naruto slurred.

Kiba ran over. "What hey? No! Going already? It's not even closing time!" Kiba protested.

"Naruto has drunk way too much. I'm taking him. I think you need to stop too Kiba." Sasuke suggested.

"No way man! I came here to forget about that fucking girl. I'm drinking until that happens!" Kiba growled angrily before storming off towards the bar.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto sort your friend out please."

"Huh? Oh Kiba is fine, don't worry. Come on let's go Sasukeee..._We can Finish what we started earlier._" Naruto whispered lowly. Sasuke shuddered slightly at the arousing thought before accepting the offer and leaving with Naruto. Kiba however watched the pair leave before sighing to himself as he ordered a few shots.

The group of girls who were stalking Sasuke, now focused their attention to the lonely Kiba. "Hey sexy, want to buy us a drink?" Again it was the red headed girl with the same forward approach. This time working as Kiba grinned deviously.

"Sure thing babe." Kiba said with a chuckle as he paid out for a couple of shots for the three girls. "Okay? Ready? Three! Two! One! Go!" Kiba counted down before downing the liquid with ease. The other girls struggled and coughed slightly, the main red head however shook her head and grabbed Kiba forcefully. "Woah! What?" Kiba began.

"_Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend…?_" The girl whispered as she was now embracing the boy.

Kiba blushed and gulped nervously. "Uh…no not really." Kiba said, still ashamed as he was thinking of Sakura.

"_Good enough for me._" The girl smirked sexually before pulling Kiba into a smooch. All the girls gasped and cheered.

Kiba however felt numb. What happened? What was he doing? Did he want this? All these questions buzzed around his head until he finally gave into the kiss, he did find this red head extremely attractive but he still felt guilty. Even though Sakura probably hated him now, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying her.

The kiss ended and the girl wiped her lip before asking another question. "_Fancy going someplace quiet?_" She winked suggestively as she stroked Kiba's cheek.

Kiba stuttered. "O…okay…" The girl pulled Kiba off the stool and led him to the back of the pub/club. Kiba looked around and noticed they were in a secluded off room. It was darkened, with dim red lights, there was a leather sofa at the far end of the room, which the girl pushed Kiba down onto. Kiba sat there and watched as the girl started to unzip the purple jacket she was wearing. Kiba gasped when the girl removed the jacket and was just wearing a very lacy red bra, which expressed her breasts a great deal. The boy almost drooled at the beautiful sight, feeling himself rise up, he touched his crotch gently. The girl chuckled as she looked down at the black skirt she was wearing. She then moved her hand down to unbuckle the buttons. Kiba blinked rapidly, he had never experienced anything like this with Sakura. _Why wasn't Sakura like this? Maybe she wanted me to…start?_ Kiba started to ponder but his thoughts halted as the skirt fell down and the girl was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She then walked over to Kiba and mounted him, pressing her breasts against his face. "Do you like?" She moaned slightly as Kiba mumbled a yes. "Good. Now…your turn." She smirked.

"Me?" Kiba said sheepishly.

"Yes you. Get undressed so the fun can really start." She laughed while moving down Kiba's body, kissing his cheek and neck.

"Oh…Okay…" Kiba nervously agreed as he started to pull off his shirt. When he was topless a thought suddenly surged into his head. It was when Shikamaru told him what Sakura wanted him to be like, followed by the argument with Sakura. With this in mind his body felt a rush of adrenaline and he grabbed the girl and pulled her into a firm kiss. "This is taking too long! Let's fucking go!" Kiba growled excitedly. The girl was shocked by this new attitude.

"Woah where did this come from?" She smirked.

"Shut up! Come on let's go!" Kiba insisted as he hastily removed his jeans which left him just in his boxers which expressed a large bulge.

The girl licked her lips in anticipation. She then got pulled down onto her knees by the boy. "Fucking hurry up! I need this so bad!" He practically yelled. The girl blushed slightly, she was now feeling very nervous, she had intentions of being the dominant but now they had both switched roles.

"Okay…" She mumbled as she pulled the boxers down, exposing Kiba's throbbing member. Kiba gasped loudly as he was grasped tightly by the girl and slowly licked.

"This…FUCK! Go! Not fast enough come on!" Kiba growled which each lick. He moaned loudly when the girl agreed and enveloped it whole and started sucking. "OHH YESS HARDER! HARDER! FUCK! SA…SA…SAKURA!" Kiba suddenly screamed out. He was close, but the girl suddenly stopped.

"Who the fuck is Sakura?" The girl asked, still holding Kiba.

"…No one! Don't fucking stop bitch!" Kiba growled in an almost animalistic tone.

The girl stood up and grabbed her clothes before quickly getting dressed. "You fucking creep. Don't call me a bitch!" The girl slapped him hard across the cheek before exiting the room.

Kiba stood there naked, still ready to explode. "Fuck…what am I doing?" Kiba shook out of a sort of daze he was in, not realizing where he was. "What's the hell is going on!" Kiba cursed as he nervously put his clothes back on.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had practically dragged Naruto all the way home, while Naruto mumbled affectionate words. "No way are we doing anything when you're like this Naruto." Sasuke sighed.<p>

"Awww man…I was looking…forward, to, fu…fu…fucking you." Naruto slurred.

"How romantic…" Sasuke smirked as he opened the door to the house. Minato just caught them as he was about to head off to bed.

"Evening boys…Sasuke how much has he had?" Minato asked quickly as he focused his attention on his blond son.

"Too much." Sasuke smiled faintly before carrying the boy in question upstairs to his room

"Never thought I'd raised an alcoholic…" Minato laughed lightly as he followed upstairs before proceeding to his room. "Goodnight guys." Minato said with a yawn.

"Goodnight!" Naruto boomed out, causing the other two to twitch at the sound.

"Ssh Naruto! Goodnight Minato." Sasuke nodded to the blond before taking Naruto to his bed.

Naruto seemed to perk up with renewed energy once he entered his room. He then smirked and with a slight gleam in his eye he grabbed Sasuke and embraced him in an awkward smooch. Sasuke pushed away firmly. "What the hell Naruto! I had to carry you when all this time you were fine?" Sasuke said with anger.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Thank you Sasuke, it was really nice. _I should…return the favour._" Naruto whispered sensually as he moved towards his bed.

Sasuke couldn't help but tense up at the thought. _I can't…he's still drunk. I want it to be perfect…I'm sorry Naruto_. Sasuke thought to himself. About to speak he was halted when Naruto started removing his top slowly, revealing the blonds toned chest.

"You're making me nervous Sasuke…" Naruto pouted cutely.

Out of pure will power alone, Sasuke shook his head out of the daze and spoke. "No, no…Not now Naruto. I'm sorry. Goodnight!" Sasuke rushed out of the room not letting Naruto get a word in. Naruto kept the same pout as he sat there half naked.

"Dammit. So close." The blond sighed before getting changed into his pyjamas and going to bed.

Sasuke was fighting back a bulge which wanted to burst free from his trousers. He cursed lightly as he entered his own room. "Dammit…Too close. I want to so badly…but I want it…to be perfect." Sasuke sighed as he slumped down onto his desk chair. Flipping open his laptop he decided to check his results online. He laughed at how he almost forgot that this day was about results. Quickly scanning down he checked his application to Hebi academy. With a proud grin he was happy to see that they had already accepted him. His mind however veered off to Naruto. _Hmm…I'd wish he'd get into Hebi too…I can't imagine university without him._ Sasuke thought to himself while tapping his finger on the desk. "I can only hope he does…" Sasuke mumbled. He then turned off his laptop and got ready for bed. Lying down under the covers he smiled contently at the comfortably soft bed. "_Hopefully…_" He whispered to himself before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Chapter two! Here we go again I suppose? I don't think this will manage 25 chapters like the former though! We shall see I guess? :P ANYWAY! Sorry for the long delay, been a busy bee but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really enjoyable to write. Hopefully my writing will pick up a bit as the story is delving into more interesting territory now. Also I'm sorry about the characters being very different to what they were in Calm Steps 1. But I feel like after all these years they've progressed slightly, more so than others. Don't fear though as most will revert back to them old selfs soon enough! (Mostly talking about Ino and Kiba here btw) ^^ But yeah hope you liked this chapter and hope you continue to read this story! Thank you for the reviews as well! Much appreciated! :D**


	3. Confused

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Confused**

The morning arrived, much to the irritation of Naruto, who had slept poorly last night because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed. An intense headache accompanied by the sickly feeling of a hangover had enveloped him. With a groan, he got up shakily to get washed and changed. Shuffling across the landing towards the bathroom he was thankful that Sasuke wasn't awake yet, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. The door to the bathroom was open and a bath had already been run luckily for Naruto, with a faint smile he closed the door behind him and got undressed quickly to enjoy the luxuriously hot bath. The bliss however was short lived as a loud knocking sounded at the door. "Hey! That was my bath!" Sasuke called from beyond the wooden door.

"Ugh…go away I need it first." Naruto moaned, rubbing his hand down his face, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Dammit Naruto! It's your own fault for drinking way too much, now hurry the hell up." Sasuke scoffed before proceeding back to his own room to wait.

Naruto exhaled loudly before closing his eyes and letting the heat soothe him. After about 5 minutes Naruto decided to move, he didn't want to be on the bad side of Sasuke right now, since they had just got it sorted. Rising up out of the bath he gradually dried himself with a large towel, not bothering with his hair and just letting it drip down his face. Pulling up his boxers along with his trousers he opened the door to an angry looking Sasuke. "Not now dude…" Naruto waved his hand before walking past the raven.

Still fuming Sasuke simply snarled at Naruto before he slammed the door to the bathroom. Naruto sighed. "Cheerful as ever."

"Isn't he just…" Minato smirked, seemingly to appear out of nowhere. "What's up Naruto, hungover?" His dad smiled.

"Yeah I know, I'm an idiot. I couldn't care right now." Naruto mumbled as he tried to walk past.

"So yeah Sasuke's got into Hebi. Have you checked yours yet?" Minato folded his arms.

"Why should I?" Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto…what's wrong? You can tell me." Minato placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just Sasuke."

"Again? What's he done now?" Minato sighed.

"Nothing. It's just me being stupid. I'm too possessive." Naruto looked down at his feet.

"Possessive? How?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to hold him back from Hebi."

"Why?"

"You know why. There's no way I was going to get into Hebi. I just feel like he's trying to get rid of me." Naruto said. Minato paused at the comment. "Yeah…that's what's wrong. Now can I get changed?" Naruto said as he walked back to his room.

"He's not going to give up on you, if that's what you're worried about." Minato said firmly, staring directly at his son.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto said woefully before closing the door behind him. Minato sighed to himself as he went downstairs to start breakfast. All the while the bathroom door was slightly ajar, with Sasuke peeking through the gap he heard everything.

"_Naruto…_" He whispered to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto was lying back on his bed, without a shirt on and his hair still soaking wet. "Ugh…Why do hangovers have to happen?" He grimaced, feeling his stomach twist and turn from last night's drink fest. His face suddenly went pale, he was about to be sick but all he had was a smallish bin. Turning it over, dropping all the bits of paper and rubbish on the floor he lurched in and threw up violently. Although feeling a lot better once he'd thrown up, he still wasn't in the mood to do anything to strenuous. Unfortunately his dad called up, announcing breakfast. He heard Sasuke reply with an 'okay.' Naruto groaned at the effort. It took him a while to move from the sick bucket but he finally managed to muster up the energy to walk downstairs, bucket in hand.<p>

"Ugh what's that smell?" Sasuke sniffed while sitting at the table eating toast.

"I was sick…move aside." Naruto grumbled placing the bin in the sink and blasting the hot water tap on it.

"Christ Naruto! Are you okay?" Minato worried.

"I'm a lot better now…where's the food." Naruto grinned slightly.

"Haha so concerned about food." Sasuke smirked. Naruto just dismissed the remark with a scoff.

Minato laughed as he washed the sick filled bin. "You're such a glutton Naruto." He chirped while Naruto devoured his breakfast. "So…you guys have a good time last night?" Minato suddenly asked

Sasuke looked up confused. "Umm if dragging a heavy drunken teenager back home is a good time, then yeah…brilliant." Sasuke harshly replied.

"It was good until Mr. Genius here showed up." Naruto sneered

"Yeah right, you're the one who wanted me there!" Sasuke shot back coolly. Minato just face palmed at how a simple question turned into a full out war between the pair.

"SHUT UP! You can't help but make me feel stupid can you?" Naruto replied which earned him a gasp from both Sasuke and Minato.

"Naruto! How can you say that?" Minato lectured with a frown.

Sasuke looked away from the blond with a twitch. _Does he really think that?_ Sasuke thought with distraught.

"Naruto…have you looked at your offers yet?" Sasuke mentioned, not intending to be spiteful.

"Why do you care?" Naruto snarled.

"Because I do! So go look Naruto!" Sasuke commanded.

"Ppsh…whatever." Naruto shook his head before getting up to go back to his room. Sasuke got up and followed.

Entering his room he suddenly stopped in his step. "Your room is that way."

"I know."

"Then what do you want?" Naruto mumbled.

"…To be here for you." Sasuke said sadly.

"What makes you think I want you here?" Naruto shot back harshly.

"Because…" Sasuke trembled.

"Because what?" Naruto spun round to look Sasuke in the eye.

"You love me." Sasuke finally said

"I don't see why though. You don't love me." Naruto kept his stare on Sasuke, making the raven nervous.

Sasuke was speechless. "This is hard for me Naruto."

"Hard for you? HOW? Three simple words!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Is that all you think of when you say it?" Sasuke suddenly said.

"What?"

"That's how it's hard. I don't want this to be fake, I don't want to be hurt, I've never felt this way before. If I just say I love you and not mean it…then…" Sasuke petered out.

"Okay. I'll make things easier." Naruto said. Sasuke was about to ask how until he was met by a fierce punch to the cheek.

Sasuke stumbled back out of the room. "What the hell?" Sasuke cursed.

"Do you love me now?" Naruto said, with a slight tear forming around his eyes.

"What the hell does this prove Naruto?" Sasuke yelled back, rubbing his cheek.

"Does it remind you of before?"

Sasuke gasped. "Before? What?"

"We fought…on darker terms…That time round. You expressed how you hated me. Is that still true? That's making it easier for you." Naruto summarized with a somber look on his face.

"I thought we were over that…?" Sasuke said, his heart wrenching at the thought.

"Over it? I'm sorry who was in the coma? Who the fuck couldn't stop thinking about the words you said?" Naruto was close to sobbing now. Clenching his fists he looked down, trying to hold back his emotions. Sasuke looked at him, edging closer.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke reached forward.

"Why is it so hard for you to feel the same way?" Naruto finally snapped. The tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Naruto you just don't understand…" Sasuke said softly.

Naruto looked up. "No…I don't. What is wrong with you?" Naruto said tearfully. Sasuke avoided Naruto's stare. "Well?"

"Maybe we should have split up ages ago…" Sasuke finally said.

"What?" Naruto breathed out.

"We cause each other so much pain."

"But it'd be more painful to be apart…" Naruto said looking down.

"I know. That's why this is difficult…" Sasuke sighed.

"What are we going to do then?" Naruto asked.

"That's why I wanted to see your offers." Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto to turn the boy's computer on.

"What difference will it make?" Naruto's eye twitched whilst he tried to wipe away the tears.

"Just what we said. If you get into Hebi we'll still be together…But if you don't…" Sasuke said sadly.

"What? That's hardly fair! You'll just drop me like last week's trash if I don't get into Hebi?" Naruto was practically screeching.

"I didn't say that. I don't think that. All of last night I was hoping you'd get into Hebi. But if you don't get in…it'll be painful for both of us." Sasuke finalized as he opened up the internet explorer for Naruto to look up the results.

Naruto looked at the raven woefully before shuffling over to his computer chair. With a sigh he opened his results. Looking sadly at the poor marks he gradually scrolled down to the offers. Sasuke watched intently. It didn't look good. Naruto read out aloud. "We're sorry to inform you but you have been declined to study history at Hebi Academy…Oh well Sasuke. Looks like I didn't…" Naruto paused as he heard Sasuke breath heavily. "Sasuke? Are you…?" Naruto paused again when Sasuke turned around to hide his tears, trying to be quiet as possible but it was however no use as Naruto knew he was sobbing. Naruto looked down at his feet.

"Why did you have to fuck about in school? If you just focused like I did…Naruto…I can't go to Hebi without you." Sasuke suddenly said which shocked the blond.

"What? You said yesterday you can't let your studies go to waste!" Naruto scoffed.

"Because I hoped you'd get in…" Sasuke began

"Oh shut up with that bullshit. You know what. Just get out of my room okay…" Naruto pointed towards the door.

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh before leaving. "I'm sorry Naruto…for everything." Sasuke remarked as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto collapsed down onto his bed. With a slight twitch he punched his pillow hard. He cursed silently, trying to hold back the anger. "Fucking…Fuck…Sasuke…Why…" he began to cry again and then finally sobbed intensely into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Later that day Sasuke was just lying on his bed, still upset that Naruto didn't get into Hebi. <em>What are we going to do now? I need to go to Hebi. But…I need Naruto. Fuck…<em>His mind boggled at all the things that had happened between him and Naruto. Sasuke sat up and reached for his drawer. He pulled out a folder with the word 'Pictures' on it. Opening it up the folder seemed to burst with an unending pile of photographs. Sasuke laughed at the quantity of pictures he had taken over the past three years, considering he hadn't even touched his camera for several months now. Most of the pictures he looked at were of him and Naruto having a great time. The more recent snapshots were blurred pictures of random house parties, holding beer cans and the like. Sasuke sighed at this. He much preferred it when Naruto was sober and going wild on his own steam, instead of being spurred on by the alcohol. This was one of the main reasons he had been so distant from Naruto lately. Sasuke finally went through the lot and arrived finally at the first pictures he had taken with Naruto at the Tea Country field trip. He smiled at the picture where Naruto kissed him on the cheek by surprise. "I guess I won't be having that Naruto back anytime soon…it's probably for the best." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he put the pictures away.

The door suddenly knocked. "Sasuke?" Minato called in.

Sasuke shuffled slightly to sit up. "Hey Minato what's up?"

"You okay?" Minato asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm alright. How are you?" Sasuke asked back.

"I'm fine." A pause. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Minato why'd you ask?" Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Well I heard shouting earlier, between you and Naruto…I've only just come up now to see if you two were okay. I'm going to check on Naruto now. So you're okay?" Minato asked again politely.

Sasuke looked down slightly ashamed. "I don't think Naruto's okay…he didn't get into Hebi. We fought." Sasuke muttered.

"I see…Can I get you anything? Drink? Something to eat?" Minato was being incredibly kind.

"No its okay Minato I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Sasuke smiled.

"No problem Sasuke. I'll go see if Naruto's okay." Minato nodded as he exited.

"Bye." Sasuke waved off as he got up to sit at his laptop.

Meanwhile Naruto was still lying face down on his bed when Minato knocked the door. "Go away." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"It's me." Minato called out.

Naruto sighed. "What do you want?"

"To see if you're okay." Minato said as he opened the door to step in.

"I'm fine." Naruto grumbled, still teary about earlier. He clearly hadn't moved since his argument.

"It doesn't look like you are. What's wrong?" Minato asked sitting down next to his son.

"I didn't get into Hebi."

"Is that it?" Minato asked, earning him a glare from Naruto.

"Sasuke got in…" Naruto sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Okay…I don't see the problem?" Minato said with a faint smile.

"The problem is that I won't see Sasuke ever again and I won't be able to be in university with him." Naruto spluttered, still very upset.

"Naruto…You're acting silly. You will see Sasuke, probably on a daily basis. Yes it's unfortunate you didn't get in, but you got to realize Sasuke won't dump you just because you're not in the same university. Besides Hebi academy isn't that far away. Maybe you'll arrange to see each other on the weekends or something?" Minato suggested.

Naruto looked up at his Dad. "Really?"

"Yes you little knucklehead." Minato laughed as he rubbed his hand on Naruto's head. "Sheesh such a drama queen Naruto." He teased.

"Shut up dad! I am not! Sasuke's the drama queen!" Naruto protested as he folded his arms.

"Right…he's not the one sulking on his bed all day. Go talk to him. He's worried about you." Minato got up to leave. "Dinner will be ready soon. See you later." Minato waved slightly as he exited.

"Alright. Thanks dad." Naruto smiled, wiping the still present tears away from his cheeks. Naruto then got up and sat at his computer. Shaking the mouse he was about shut it down but he noticed he had an email in his inbox. Cautiously opening it he was shocked to see it was from Hebi Academy. "What the…?"

* * *

><p>Kiba felt like was experiencing the worst hangover ever recorded as he hadn't moved the whole day. Waking up midday, he was happy to see a glass of water, painkillers and a hearty looking breakfast ready and waiting for him. But to his dismay the breakfast was very cold by now. "Oh well…better than nothing." He mumbled as he took the painkillers and water before wolfing down the breakfast.<p>

After he had finished he searched for his phone. Looking down it was nestled softly in one of his shoes. The other shoe however was half way across the room. Kiba could hardly remember last night. The last thing he remembered was being stark naked in the club, this thought made him blush intensely. "Ugh…what the hell happened to me. One minute I was fine, the next I was naked! Christ I gotta stop drinking…" He rubbed his head as he picked his phone up. "A message? 5 messages?" He raised an eyebrow at the popularity. The last one was from Naruto in all block capitals it read. 'I GOT INTO FUCKING HEBI! I DON'T KNOW HOW! OH BTW HOW R U? :D' Kiba gasped at the text. _He got in…then maybe I did?_ His mind buzzed but he continued to read the other 4 texts.

Again from Naruto. 'I didn't get in Sasuke is being a dick! We need to go drinking again I think! U hung over?' Kiba laughed at this one before reading the next.

The last 3 were received around midnight. Kiba sighed as he saw it was from Ino. _Ugh what does she want?_ It read. 'Hey Kiba, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was a bitch. Hope you don't hate me! Btw Sakura is really worried about you. Give her a call!' Kiba laughed with resentment. _Sorry? Yeah right, no doubt Shikamaru put her up to that. Whatever. _Kiba flicked onto the next text which was from the boy himself. 'Hey Kiba, sorry about Ino and what not, she's being quite obnoxious lately. Such a drag to be with her but she can be kind when she wants. Yeah Sakura is asking for you. Are you busy right now?' Kiba sighed, he must've been extremely drunk at that point to not realize he was being texted. Kiba's eyes widened when the last text was actually from Sakura. _Oh man…_Kiba grimaced as he pressed open. It simply said. 'Kiba we need to talk.' He stared at the words for a while, before pressing reply. He texted her back 'Can we meet up somewhere?' It took him even longer to press send.

Kiba waited a few minutes before he received the dreaded text back. 'Yeah. Konoha park? After lunch?'

Kiba laughed at the fact that he was only just having breakfast. 'Sounds good…text me when you're ready and I'll meet you there.'

As soon as he sent it, he got an answer which was a simple 'K.' with that he got up and had a shower. He stood in front of his wardrobe, with a towel wrapped around his waist he pondered the decision on what to wear.

**Chapter 3! Sorry for leaving it there but I think it's a good ending point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing, very much appreciated ^^ **


	4. Come On

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Come on**

Shikamaru was lying lazily upon a grassy hill top, watching the clouds float past. There were rare moments when the weather was this beautiful, also the fact Shikamaru was actually free of school now so he could enjoy it to its full extent. The sun warmed his tanned skin as he exhaled with utmost content, while the cool summer breeze accompanied the magnificent weather.

"Hey Shika…" Ino stood over her lazy boyfriend with a slight cheeky grin.

"Ugh…you're blocking the sun." Shikamaru replied with a grimace.

"Oi! Don't be cheeky!" Ino nudged him with her foot, before sitting down next to him.

Shikamaru simply smiled. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Ino began playing with the soft grass below her before finding herself picking apart several daisies that were scattered nearby.

"Ran off? I was going home?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, still lying down on his back, not making any effort to move.

Ino giggled. "I guess I missed you…"

"Heh…what do you want?" Shikamaru smirked.

"WHAT?" Ino defended with a comical gasp.

Shikamaru sat up suddenly. "Ino, I can read you like a book. You want something." Shikamaru grinned proudly as he turned his head towards the girl, knowing that his analysis was correct.

She blushed from the gaze. "Okay fine you caught me! I just wanted…a hug." Ino pouted.

"A hug? Okay." Shikamaru shrugged as he leaned over to his girlfriend to embrace her. He suddenly lost his breath when Ino slammed him back down onto his back and enveloped him in a passionate kiss. Shikamaru let himself ease into the kiss, lazily relaxing as Ino began to mount him. He was quick to harden as Ino began rubbing her loins against his, whilst tenderly kissing his neck and cheek. Shikamaru breathed out her name softly as she moved down the boy's chest. Shikamaru was enjoying this too much as he let his common sense slip slightly before it hit him like a flash when Ino began unzipping his jeans. "Ino…You do realize we're in public…at the park." Shikamaru was too lazy to sit up.

"Your point is?" Ino purred seductively.

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru simply muttered as he looked up and watched the same cloud drift pass as Ino continued. He exhaled heavily when he felt Ino quickly remove his boxers and began teasing his throbbing member with her lips. "What…brought this on all of a sudden?" Shikamaru panted as the girl started to suck him off.

The girl pulled off a little too sharply, causing Shikamaru to moan intensely. "Sorry!" She apologized patting her boyfriend on the chest. "I dunno…I just felt really bad about the way I've been acting lately. Thought I'd give you…" She moved up to Shikamaru to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "A present." She smiled happily before moving back down to finish her work.

"Right…I'm almost done by the way." Shikamaru said very nonchalantly. Ino almost choked at the laziness of her boyfriend, before moving off to look him in the eye.

"Subtle Shika…" She smirked before suddenly engulfing the boys member whole. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the surprise and released inside the girl's mouth with ecstasy, although, he was very surprised when the girl swallowed pretty much every last drop.

"Woah…guess that's proof." Shikamaru smiled.

Ino grinned before replying. "Of what?"

"That you love me…" Shikamaru coolly said as he pulled his jeans back on and sat up.

Ino stared blankly at his feet. She suddenly shook her head and beamed. "OF COURSE!" She moved up close to Shikamaru and hugged him. They both sat there enjoying the beautiful weather and the lovely park. The situation for Ino felt so romantic, whereas Shikamaru was just enjoying the serenity. However it was cut short when the pair both noticed a familiar face sitting by herself on a park bench further down the park. Before long another arrived on the scene and joined the pink haired girl. "What's happening here then?" Ino inquired.

"I guess they're going to sort things out." Shikamaru mumbled as he let his head hang back.

"We should investigate!" Ino grinned deviously.

"I think you've done enough Ino. Leave them be." Shikamaru firmly said looking at Ino directly in the eye.

"Alright Shika…boring." She muttered under her breath, Shikamaru dismissed it with a smirk and held the girl closer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile just a few metres away Sakura had been waiting for a good five minutes before Kiba turned up, she wasn't expecting punctuality from the boy so she didn't mind. At first they just sat there, keeping a large gap in between them on the bench, from any other perspective it would seem that they didn't even know each other. Until finally they both blurted out apologies. Kiba won the battle by stating his first. "Sakura I'm really sorry about the other day. I don't know what came over me. It was stupid and ignorant I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry. I guess…I'm just confused." Kiba said with an apologetic tone.<p>

Sakura sighed loudly. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You had every right to say what you said. I just didn't understand until now. I haven't realized how much of an IDIOT I've been! I really didn't mean to confuse you. Kiba…I…like you. I was just too scared to say it and I wasn't sure if I actually felt this way about you." Sakura looked down at her feet shyly.

Kiba just stared into space. He rubbed his hand on his chin before replying. "What? You like me? You haven't really expressed yourself!" Kiba raised his voice slightly.

"We do talk! Besides I didn't want to risk our relationship. I didn't think you would like me back." Sakura said shakily.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What! Of course I do!" Kiba went bright red from his loud comment. Sakura looked away with a blush too. "I mean…I do like you Sakura? I thought you knew? Wasn't it obvious?" Kiba trailed off

"Well…no. That's kinda why you yelled at me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Kiba stuttered at his stupidity. "Well I uhh…crap. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward pause. The only sound was the summer breeze and the muffled chatter of passer byers. With each passing moment, Kiba felt his cheeks flush hotter and hotter with embarrassment, until…

"It doesn't really matter now anyway…" Sakura finally spoke. Kiba simply looked up at the girl, who was just staring off into space. "I mean, I'm going to Hebi, you're going to Konoha University. It'd be better if we just…stop." Sakura found that incredibly difficult to say but she knew she had to.

Kiba twitched at the word. "Stop? What do you mean stop?" Kiba breathed out.

"Let's face it. There's no way we'll be together, I don't think we're meant to be. We're too…different." Sakura coldly said as she stood up to leave.

"But Sakura! Wait!" Kiba stood up also but Sakura turned sharply.

"Kiba." Sakura exhaled, looking quite tearful, she leaned in to give the boy a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye." The girl ended and walked away, leaving Kiba standing there alone.

Kiba clenched his fists before sitting back down on the bench. He lurched over and held his head in his hands, he wanted to cry but it wasn't happening. _Well done Kiba, you blew it._

* * *

><p>Sasuke decided to go for a walk when Minato left his room. He ended up strolling past Konoha park and was about to walk in but was met by Sakura who was looking down, seemingly very upset. "Hey Sakura." Sasuke said politely but was ignored as the girl rushed past sobbing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but he didn't chase after the girl, she clearly needed to be alone. He shrugged his shoulders before walking through the park. Sasuke was surprised again as he saw Kiba on a bench with his head in his hands. "Kiba? Are you okay?" Sasuke called out as he moved closer. Kiba didn't budge. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm guessing you and Sakura had an argument?" Sasuke mumbled.<p>

"No shit." Kiba growled

"Didn't go well I see." Sasuke lazily replied.

"Nope. Now I'll never see her again. Because I was so fucking stupid." Kiba sighed.

"Don't be even more stupid. You will see her again. It's not like she's half way round the world. Hebi and Konoha are quite close. I thought me and Naruto would have the same problem. But…I guess we'll find a way." Sasuke sighed as well.

Kiba sat up and turned his head. "Hasn't he told you?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba with a puzzled look. "Told me what?"

Kiba chuckled slightly. "Guess he doesn't want you to know yet."

Sasuke twitched with confusion. "What the hell are you on about Kiba?"

Kiba sat up. "Thanks Sasuke, you cheered me up. Sort of…" Kiba grinned before walking off.

Sasuke sat there in bewilderment. _What hasn't Naruto told me?_

* * *

><p>Naruto meanwhile was over the moon. The email from Hebi Academy had offered him a different course to study, thanks to his amazing results in P.E, he got given the chance to go to Hebi. "FUCK YES!" Naruto screamed with excitement.<p>

Minato called from downstairs. "LANGUAGE NARUTO!"

Naruto giggled. "DAD I GOT INTO HEBI!"

In a flash Minato appeared before his son. "How?" He asked with disbelief.

"Look!" Naruto jumped energetically as he showed his dad the email.

Minato mumbled the words while a smile formed on his lips. "Ha! Looks like all that stamina and extra energy paid off eh? Well done Naruto!" Minato said before hugging his son.

"Thanks Dad! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto said straight away.

"I think he went for a walk." Minato shrugged.

"Aw man! He'll be so excited! I got to text Kiba!" Naruto grinned happily as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Minato smiled proudly. "Do you want some lunch Naruto? How about some ramen eh?"

Naruto's grin seemed impossibly big at the thought of ramen. "YES! YOU ROCK DAD!"

"Haha, you deserve it Naruto!" Minato replied before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Naruto finished texting Kiba. He laughed at the fact that he had already sent Kiba a text saying that he didn't get in and now he was sending the complete opposite.

"Bad news Naruto! We're out of ramen!" Minato called up.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto rushed downstairs to look through the cupboards. "No way! We had at least two pots left I'm sure!" Naruto checked every nook and cranny.

"Naruto calm down, we can just go to Ichiraku's." Minato laughed heartily.

Naruto's face lit up again, the excitement was endless and sooner or later he would explode with it. "LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted before rushing out the door.

"Naruto sure has too much energy…" Minato rubbed his head with a chuckle.

The pair of them walked to the mini restaurant as it was only round the corner from their house. Naruto had already ordered 10 main courses before Minato even set foot in the place. "Come on chop chop! Mr Hebi Academy needs RAMEN!" Naruto gloated towards the shopkeeper.

"Naruto calm down! I'm not paying for all of this!" Minato lectured his son.

"Aww come on Dad! You said you'd buy me all the ramen in the world if I got into Hebi!" Naruto pouted.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Minato shouted.

"You totally did…" Naruto mumbled with a cheeky grin.

"Ugh, I'll pay for a few bowls. But that's it!" Minato gave in.

"YAY! Thank you!" Naruto clapped his hands together and hastily slurped away 3 bowls. Minato gasped with astonishment at his son's appetite. "AH! Okay dad, I'll pay the rest." Naruto smiled as he dug into another bowl.

"My son…such a glutton and yet you got into Hebi for your fitness. I wonder sometimes Naruto." Minato shook his head as he handed the money over to pay for the empty bowls.

After a while Naruto finished eating and just watched his dad eat. "What is it Naruto? This is my bowl you've had enough!" Minato defended his bowl.

"No, I'm full. I'm just happy." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh…that's good." Minato quickly finished his bowl. "Come on, let's go back." Minato suggested as he left.

"Okay dad. Thank you!" Naruto thanked the restaurant owner and walked back home with his dad.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Ino had watched Sakura and Kiba talk but didn't hear a word they said as they were too far away. Sakura finally walked off almost crying leaving Kiba sitting alone on the bench. "That doesn't look good…" Shikamaru mumbled.<p>

"Sakura…" Ino exhaled sadly.

"Hey look its Sasuke." Shikamaru said lazily as he noticed the raven haired boy walk up to Kiba and sit next to him. Ino looked up with curiosity. However Kiba got up suddenly and left Sasuke sitting alone on the bench. "Hey Ino, let's go ask Sasuke about the beach." Shikamaru got up and started to walk down the hill. Ino followed by quickly. The pair walked up to Sasuke and sat down either side of him. "Hey Sasuke what's up?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"Oh hey Shikamaru. Um I think Kiba and Sakura have broken up. Kiba seemed upset, but he mentioned something about Naruto and left. Has Naruto said anything to you guys?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

Shikamaru gave him a dull look. "Nope haven't heard from Naruto, we were hoping to find you guys together, because we're arranging this get together at a beach house. Wondering if you and Naruto wanted to join?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah that'd be brilliant! Although…I've never gone to the beach before…" Sasuke said sadly.

The pair looked at him oddly. "Man Sasuke you haven't done anything before have you?" Shikamaru laughed.

Sasuke just pouted. "Hey it's not my fault I'm so…reclusive."

"Hey you've changed a great deal from when I first met you mate. Should be happy!" Shikamaru nudged him playfully.

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke smiled faintly.

"Alright then. What are you doing for the rest of the day then Sasuke?" Shikamaru said as he got up.

"Oh. Nothing really, I just went for a walk because Naruto and I had an argument." Sasuke sighed.

Ino and Shikamaru gave each other a look. "About what?"

Sasuke stood up. "About him not getting into Hebi Academy."

"Oh…" Ino mumbled.

"Yeah. Exactly." Sasuke said as they all began walking out the park.

"Well Sasuke we're about to…" Shikamaru was cut short when Sasuke received a text message. "Who's that?"

Sasuke stared at the text. "Naruto. Sorry guys I got to go." Sasuke said in a flash and quickly rushed off in the other direction.

"Um…okay? Bye Sasuke." Shikamaru chuckled.

"What do you reckon is up?" Ino asked.

"From the looks of things, either Naruto is in trouble, or very….excited." Shikamaru analysed with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto and Minato got back home, Naruto had a sudden thought. "Hey dad I'm going to go see Sasuke."<p>

"Sasuke? Where is he?" Minato said as he sat down on a sofa.

"I dunno I'm going to meet up with him, let me just text him." Naruto said as he fumbled with the digits on his phone.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later then? Don't be too late. Also don't go beating each other up again…" Minato mumbled.

"I won't…_Quite the opposite._" Naruto said under his breath with a devious smile as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke approached the entrance of the large forest, confused with the brightness and the epic sight of magnificent trees. "Wow…when was the last time we were here?" He mumbled with astonishment. Sasuke looked directly into the deep woods and made his way through. After several minutes of trudging through broken branches and old fallen leaves he arrived in the middle, where the two rusted deck chairs still lay. The opening was slightly darker as it was summer and the trees were in full bloom, with the leaves shading the entire area except for the middle where the chairs stood.<p>

"BOO!" Naruto shouted from behind Sasuke playfully.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. "HOLY CRAP! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled with anger.

"Haha! Never gets old eh Sasuke?" Naruto grinned comically as skipped around the area with excitement.

Sasuke gave him a puzzled look. "What are you happy about?"

Naruto kept skipping gleefully "Oh nothing…just the fact that I umm…" Suddenly bounced in front of Sasuke. "I GOT INTO HEBI ACADEMY!"

Sasuke's face went through strange figures before finally setting on a doubtful one. "How?"

"Tch! Just like you to not believe me!" Naruto pouted.

"Hey! I do believe you, I just want to know how." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto to stop him from skipping around again.

"I guess they just recognized my spectacular talent!" Naruto shot Sasuke a prideful grin.

Sasuke groaned with irritation. "Shut up you idiot how?"

Naruto finally sighed. "Fine! It was for my excellent P.E. Results, you happy now?" Naruto pulled his arm away and went to sit down on one of the chairs with a bored expression, his fun cut short by Sasuke attitude.

Sasuke however changed his expression swiftly as he ran over and mounted the blond. Naruto gasped at the sudden closeness before looking up at Sasuke who had a blank stare on his face. "You're an idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up moron…" Naruto blushed.

"Now you'll be my idiot in University." Sasuke said finally as he edged closer and closer to the blond. Naruto just let his head rise up slightly until he met the other boy with a gentle tender kiss. Their bodies embraced each other as the kiss continued. Naruto began running his hand down Sasuke's chest towards his belt buckle. Sasuke mumbled awkwardly though and moved Naruto's hand away, before developing the kiss further, with more passion. However Naruto pulled away completely and looked up with puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing, come on." Sasuke pulled Naruto back up into the kiss.

Naruto wouldn't have it though, he was persistent. "Seriously. Do you want this?"

Sasuke got off. "I do…but you're going too fast for me. I think. We should wait until…"

Naruto exhaled. "How do you put up with me?"

"How do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking back at the sad looking Naruto.

"I mean how do you put up with my idiocy?" Naruto chuckled slightly.

Sasuke smiled. "Because that makes you, you. Don't ever change. That's why I've been so distant from you. You've been changing too much. Too busy focusing on getting drunk all the time that you become arrogant and obnoxious. I want that Naruto who's hyper without beer flowing through him." Sasuke summarised.

Naruto was speechless.

"I'm sorry. We should head back. It's getting late." Sasuke got up, although there was still a few hours of sunlight left, he just felt like he should leave.

"Why?" Naruto muttered.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you mention anything?"

"I don't know. Afraid?"

Naruto got up with laugh. "Afraid? Now who's the idiot?"

"Shut up. Let's go." Sasuke blushed.

"Wait…" Naruto ran up to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke breathed out.

"Hug?" Naruto looked up with a cute expression his face as he held his arms out. Sasuke couldn't resist and gave the boy a loving hug. Naruto whispered. "_I'm sorry for being different. I'll be alright for university I promise…_"

Sasuke smiled happily. "_I'm sorry too Naruto._"

The hug ended but Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hand and they walked out of the woods together.

Sasuke suddenly thought of the invitation he received from Shikamaru and Ino earlier. "Oh yeah Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed playfully.

Sasuke cracked a cute smile at this. "Shikamaru and Ino have arranged some sort of beach party, they invited us. You want to go?"

Naruto paused in his step and looked down. "Naruto?" Sasuke said softly.

Naruto finally jumped up ecstatically. "SWEET! THAT'LL BE AWESOME!" The blond couldn't contain his excitement over what Sasuke deemed a simple get together.

"Naruto calm down! Not so loud!" Sasuke tried to hush the boy.

"Alright alright Sasukeee! But it's going to amazing! _I can get to see you in beach trunks._" Naruto said under his breath.

"What was that Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto went red. "Nothing! I didn't say anything! Honest!" Naruto defended comically as he ran on ahead.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exhaled as he chased after his blond friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kiba had just got back home. He quickly rushed upstairs, not wanting to be bothered by his family right now. Closing his bedroom door behind him he flicked open his laptop to check his results again to see if he somehow made it into Hebi Academy like Naruto. Unfortunately it was official. There was no opportunity for him to get in. His results were average and the Academy was very high esteem. He would have to study at Konoha University with none of his friends. "Fuck" He breathed out as he looked through his emails, still with a glimmer of hope that he got in. "Fuck nothing. How the hell did Naruto get in? He's an idiot!" Kiba slammed his hand down on the desk. He was startled when a picture frame fell down next to him and cracked. "Dammit." He leant over to pick it up, looking upon the picture he sighed. It was of him and Sakura quite recently at a party. Sasuke had taken the picture but he could barely remember that night as he was very intoxicated. He did remember however it was the night that he expressed his love for the girl in the most embarrassing fashion. Kiba twitched at the thought. "Yeah right. I'm the fucking idiot. At least Naruto got in…and has a good relationship. That lucky son of a…" Kiba sounded incredibly spiteful and felt it as well. He couldn't believe Naruto's luck with all this whereas he gained the complete opposite. Where was his break? His chance with a perfect relationship and education?<p>

A buzzing sound rang on his phone. A text from a random number, Kiba read it with bewilderment. 'Hey Kiba, its Karin. Just giving u my number. I'd like to get to know u better. That other night was stupid, we were so drunk. Anyway give me a text sometime kay? :) Bye xxx'

Kiba coughed slightly. "Karin? Did she tell me her name that night? Fuck…Is this my break? I guess she was quite hot." Kiba smirked. He began texting the girl back. 'Hey Karin. Thanks for ur number. I'm really sorry about how I acted, I was drunk. :( I've never seen u around Konoha before? Did u go to our school? Are u going to uni?' Kiba sent it but instantly regretted it. He waited patiently until he finally got a text back.

'I moved here recently. Yeah I'm off to Hebi Academy to study chemistry. How about u? :)'

"FUCK! Who the hell isn't going to Hebi? COME ON!" Kiba growled angrily. He texted back pitifully. 'Konoha. :(' Kiba sighed.

He was surprised when the text came back straight away. 'That isn't so bad. We can still meet up. That is if u want? X'

Kiba couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow this is lucky…Things just got interesting." He gave the girl one final text. 'Definitely. We should meet up sometime. I guess I'll see u around? '

Kiba smiled when the text back came. 'I'd love to Kiba. Xxx'

* * *

><p>Sakura made it home; she practically sobbed all the way back. She was very upset about breaking it off with Kiba but she felt it was the best thing for them. She didn't realize how wrong she was when she got up to her bedroom and began crying deeply into her pillow. "What have I done? Well done Sakura, you totally blew it with the guy you love. The guy you've been crushing on for 3 years but didn't have the courage to say anything." She sobbed for a while, grabbing tissues to dry her tears pretty much every 5 minutes. "Well at least I've got Hebi to look forward to." She tried to reassure herself. She was about to ring Ino but realized the last time they spoke was filled with hate and spite. Sakura was startled when she heard the door knock. She shuffled downstairs lazily and opened the door to see her friend Ino standing there. "What?" Sakura said a little too harshly.<p>

"Sakura…I'm really sorry about the other day. I was being an utter bitch. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have been so cruel. I really didn't mean anything I said." Ino looked down ashamed of herself.

Sakura smiled. "Come here." Sakura said as she reached out to her friend for a hug. "I'm sorry too Ino. Things have gotten out of hand. I ended things with Kiba." Sakura sighed.

Ino pulled away sharply. "YOU WHAT? WHY?"

"It…was for the best." Sakura exhaled as she turned to walk back into the house.

"That's bullshit and you know it Sakura! You two were awesome for each other. Why would you do that?"

"What are you on about? You said so yourself how he didn't do anything to move our relationship forward."

"Yeah that's no reason to dump him! You persevere! Sakura I didn't have you down for the one to give up like this!" Ino said shaking her head.

"It's not as easy as it is with you and Shikamaru."

"Why not? You like Kiba, he likes you? What's the problem?" Ino chuckled.

Sakura cracked a little smile. "I guess. But it's over now. It's too late." Sakura sighed as she sat down on a chair.

"It's never too late for lovvveee!" Ino said comically.

"Ha! That's so cheesy Ino!" The pair of them laughed together.

"We're going out. Just me and you tonight. We both need it." Ino commanded as she grabbed Sakura by the wrist and lead her upstairs.

"Ino! Where? Why?" Sakura fumbled for words as she found herself in her bedroom getting clothes picked out for her by Ino.

"Ssh Sakura. Now we gotta look sexy." Ino grinned as she threw a dress at Sakura. "Put that on."

Sakura looked at the dress. It was a really elegant dark dress which she hadn't worn in several years. "Ino I doubt this will even fit me."

"Good! It'll express your breasts more." Ino said bluntly.

Sakura twitched at the almost rude remark. "By the sounds of it. You're trying to set me up with someone." Sakura said as she struggled into the tight fitting dress. Ino was right as her breasts were pressed against by the dress which showed off her cleavage a great deal.

"Me? No! But you might find someone attractive when we got out clubbing." Ino winked slyly.

"Ino…Why am I playing along with this?" Sakura sighed as she sat down while Ino started doing her hair neatly.

"Because you love me duh. Now hold still." Ino laughed playfully as she began straightening the girls hair.

After about 30 minutes Sakura was pretty much ready to go, with faintly applied eyeliner, mascara and a light pink lipstick she looked very attractive. Ino was wearing very casual attire however which Sakura took note of. "How come I'm all dressed up then and you're not?" Sakura pouted.

"Because I have a boyfriend." Ino said simply.

"I hate you sometimes…" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah me too. Now let's go!" Ino pushed the girl out of the room as they went downstairs to call for a taxi to take them to the nearest club.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was face down on his desk with his pc running quietly, about to go into standby but the boy suddenly flinched. Looking around, he quickly regained his bearings. <em>Ugh what a day. I'm so freaking tired. What time is…Half 8…really? I'm 19 for fuck's sake I shouldn't be tired at this time. <em>Shikamaru mumbled grumpily as he shook the mouse to retrieve the normal desktop screen he had of elegant clouds. Opening up the internet browser he checked his results and placements. Of course he made it in Hebi Academy with ease. With a sigh he moved his attention to the window. The night sky looked magnificent and he was fascinated by the full moon which was out tonight. He heard a car drift past, a taxi, with his girlfriend and a dolled up looking Sakura in the back seat. Shikamaru smirked at Ino's bossiness. This was obviously a plan to set Sakura up with someone tonight and Shikamaru knew Ino was purely the wingman as she wasn't dressed up at all. Shikamaru could sleep easy. Or so he thought. His phone suddenly rang with an unknown number. Picking it up, he droned a simple 'hello?'

"Hello is that Mr Nara?" A feminine voice called out, presumably some sort of secretary.

"Shikamaru Nara yeah." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Good Evening Mr Nara. We're calling on behalf of Hebi Academy. From the results you gained, it would seem that you far exceed the grades for the course you've decided to take. In that case we would like to offer you a higher degree of course in the field of Business Management." The woman quickly asked.

Shikamaru chuckled slightly. "So you're saying I'm too smart for the course I chose?"

"So to speak…yes." She simply said.

"Fair enough, but no thanks I'm alright with the course I chose." Shikamaru muttered with a complacent grin on his lips.

There was a pause. "Are you sure Mr Nara? You would be missing out on a higher qualification."

"Listen…I chose this course because I liked what it entailed. I looked it up and I found it interesting in what I'd like to do in the future. Now don't you see that this question was a bit of a…time waster?" Shikamaru said quite sharply.

"My apologies Mr Nara. The academy feels such talent shouldn't go to waste on such a minor course, but if that is how you truly feel we shall bother you no more." The woman said with an almost shaky tone.

Shikamaru smirked. "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Thank you for your time Mr Nara, hope to see you soon." The woman hung up after a gritty goodbye.

Shikamaru sat there in his desk chair with a victory smile on his face. "That felt good…" He said to himself before he decided to have an early rest.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Ino had ordered several various drinks for Sakura to consume, ranging from spirits to a simple cider. "If I didn't know any better, it seems like you're trying to get me drunk." Sakura scoffed with a rueful grin.<p>

"Don't be silly. These are for me!" Ino laughed as she swigged a shot glass. "But if you want them as well here you go! Cheers!" Ino handed Sakura one of the shots which contained a dark green liquid.

"Cheers." Sakura said unenthusiastically before necking the vile substance which earned her a fowl expression. "Ugh god what the hell was that?"

"Just some absinthe." Ino muttered as if it was nothing.

"WHAT? Ino…I don't want to be too drunk."

"You won't. _Just enough to forget Kiba._" Ino said to herself.

"What was that?" Sakura enquired.

"Nothing! Take this." Ino handed the girl another glass, this one not so disgusting, but still not too appetizing either. "To Hebi Academy!" Ino toasted.

"Heh…To Hebi Academy!" Sakura down the drink with her best friend happily.

The night carried on with random toasts and gestures. Ino started showing her tipsy side whereas Sakura was hardly fazed…yet. "Hey…Sakura. You know I love you right?" The blonde girl slurred slightly as she held onto the pink haired girl for support.

"Yes…" Sakura laughed lightly.

"Well…I think we should get tooooottaaallly drunk. Who needs Kiba eh? There's plenty of other guys out there for you." Ino swayed slightly. Her slim physique did not help her alcohol toleration in the slightest as she was almost on the floor at this point.

Sakura sighed. "Can we not mention him? Also I think you've had enough Ino."

Ino stood up straight and motioned her hand in a zip which closed her mouth. Sakura laughed at this. "I love you too Ino. Let's never fight again." Sakura smiled giddily as the alcohol finally went to her head. "Okay…let's have a few more." She giggled.

"That's more like it!" Ino grinned happily as she ran over to an empty space at the bar. "uhhh waiter! Us fine ladies require drink!" Ino asked in a posh tone.

The barman walked over to the two girls. He was a tall man with a completely pale complexion and a very blank expression. "What would the ladies desire?" He asked monotonously.

"You if you're offering." Sakura suddenly blurted out. Ino turned to her friend with a mock look of shock.

"Sakura! Calm down he's just a barman." Ino said, not realizing the harshness.

"But he is kind of cute. Even if he's a barman." Sakura slurred.

The man stood there with no change of expression, waiting for the girls to order. "Okay okay. Can we have four shots of absinthe my good sir!" Ino asked politely.

"Of course madam." The man crouched down for some shot glasses and placed them on the bar before turning around to grab two bottles of absinthe while expertly pouring both into the glasses. Sakura and Ino gasped at this before clapping excitedly.

"Come on Ino, you got to admit that was quite sexy." Sakura chirped.

"Yeah…I wish Shikamaru could do that." Ino pouted as she grabbed her shot glass. "Want to toast us this time Sakura?" Ino smiled.

"Uh sure. To…a fffffucking epic night!" Sakura almost spat before necking the two shots in one, whereas Ino struggled with the second. "Haha Ino you're not good at drinking are you?" Sakura said spitefully as she strutted off towards the dimly lit dance floor.

"Shut up! Hey wait up!" Ino stumbled slightly as she chased after her friend and then started dancing with the upbeat club music.

Sakura was dancing chaotically to the fast beat whereas Ino was swaying slightly. After a while the dance floor filled even more. Ino regained her composure as she noticed a boy eyeing them up. "Hey Sakura I think we've got a bite." Ino winked to Sakura who slowed down slightly to see who was looking at them. Sakura looked back at Ino with a comically open jaw.

"He's fucking hot!" Sakura said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you, the music is too loud." Ino smirked inwardly as she nodded towards the boy with a wink. The boy took that as a sign to come over.

"I said he's fucking hot…" Sakura said loudly as the boy approached. Ino giggled almost hysterically. "Hi…" Sakura said to the boy who was standing next to them now with a cheeky grin. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt along with some very clean and neat jeans. His hair was a dark shade of blue with bright teal highlights. He looked very handsome and had a perfect smile to boot.

"Hey girls, looks like you're having a wild night. What's the occasion?" The boy asked with a smirk.

Sakura was about to speak until Ino butted in. "My friend here just got dumped by some asshole, so we decided to get pissed!" Ino said bluntly. Sakura just face palmed at this.

"Sounds…interesting." The boy eyed up Sakura. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Suigetsu by the way." The boy introduced himself kindly.

"Hi…I'm Sakura." Sakura replied back nervously.

"Don't worry I don't bite." Suigetsu leaned in. "Unless you want me to." He smirked.

Sakura completely swooned to this. Ino grinned and clapped her hands together. "I'm going go pee." Ino said simply as she strode off gleefully…and very intoxicated.

Sakura took little to no notice at her friend's departure as she was too fascinated at the boy standing very close to her. At that point a different song played, a lot slower than the previous. Suigetsu placed a hand out coolly. "Care to dance my lady?" He said politely.

Sakura blushed. "Umm…okay." Grabbing his hand, Suigetsu pulled the girl close and they started to slowly shuffle to the music. After a while Sakura found herself being grinded against by the boy. Usually she would have gone berserk at the thought, but she was very drunk and she found Suigetsu extremely attractive. With this she let herself sway in time with Suigetsu, almost moaning with pleasure at each thrust the boy was teasing her with. The song ended and another upbeat song came on. Suigetsu looked around before meeting Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked up lovingly. Suigetsu placed a hand under the girls chin and lifted it before he leaned in to place gentle kisses upon the girl's neck. Sakura felt her whole body tingle at the touch, she couldn't handle the pressure that was building within her. Without warning she let out a moan of pleasure. Suigetsu smirked letting Sakura feel the teeth graze her skin slightly. "Bite me." Sakura said out of the blue.

Suigetsu grinned before agreeing as he bit down hard on the girls shoulder, causing her to moan out slightly louder. Suigetsu stopped and looked at the girl. "Maybe we should go someplace quieter?" The boy suggested. Sakura was way ahead of him and grabbed him by the wrist and lead him outside the club.

They went round the corner down an alley. Sakura pressed Suigetsu against the wall and planted a firm kiss on him. Suigetsu laughed as he gently pushed Sakura off. "Steady on. I'm just getting started."

"Come on I need this." Sakura almost pleaded.

Suigetsu paused. "Alright then. You asked for it." He grinned deviously as he threw Sakura down to the floor and pounced on her.

Sakura flinched at the impact of the hard floor but soon got her drive back as she pulled Suigetsu into a passionate lust filled kiss. She took no time in unbuckling the boys belt and pulled down his trousers. She was surprised to see he had no boxers on and was going commando. "Brave…I like that." Sakura grinned at the throbbing member in front of her.

"Come on then…I haven't got all night." Suigetsu growled sexually as he ripped at Sakura's dress, revealing her breasts.

She moaned intensely as she started feeling Suigetsu's hands roam her half naked body. Sakura yelped when Suigetsu quickly made his way down to her vagina and started fingering it with two fingers already. "Wow! You don't wait around!" Sakura panted, trying to keep up mentally with what was happening.

It was too fast, her eyes widened as his large shaft entered her tight entrance. "Oof…you're tight…Are you a virgin or something?" Suigetsu laughed as he eased his way in.

Sakura began to cry with the pain. "Yes." Sakura breathed out.

Suigetsu smirked. "Not for long." With that he thrust hard into her before quickly pulling back. He pulled her legs apart and wrapped them around his neck as he began thrusting faster and faster into her. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She was having sex for the first time. She always dreamed her first time to be passionate and meaningful. This was just a drunken mess around. _What am I doing? I want to make love…not this. But damn it feels good!_ Sakura's mind buzzed with all kinds of thoughts. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust, they were both close. With one final thrust he pulled out and began squeezing his member over Sakura's chest before cumming all over her breasts. Sakura came as well when the liquid touched her body. "Ahh…you were damn good girl. I guess I'll see you around." Suigetsu grinned, content with his work. He pulled up his jeans and walked off.

"Wait…what?" Sakura panted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ino left the toilet and began looking around the club for her friend. "Where the hell did that girl go?" She mumbled to herself. Walking through the crowds of drunken dancers she gasped when she felt her ass get pinched. Swinging round she saw a young boy her age with a cheeky grin on his face. Ino smirked before giving the boy a thunderous slap across the cheek. "You picked the wrong girl buddy…" She laughed as she stormed out of the club, leaving the boy on the floor clutching the bruise he gained, yet he kept the same devious smirk.<p>

Outside Ino pulled her phone out and scrolled down to Sakura's name and rang it. Her ears pricked up when she heard her friend's ringtone from around the corner. Following the sound she gasped when she saw Sakura and the state she was in. "What the fuck happened to you?" Ino said as she ran over to get Sakura up.

"Um…I think I just had sex?" Sakura looked down at herself.

"Oh…was it good?" Ino grinned.

"Shut up! Does it look like I had fucking fun? I need to get home now!" Sakura demanded with a scowl as she pulled her dress back on.

"Okay okay I'll call a taxi." Ino flicked her phone up again but was stopped when Sakura pointed out a nearby cab. "Ahh cool come on then." Ino said as she carried her friend to the car. After getting in, Ino told the directions and they were soon on their way. Sakura was feeling extremely light headed. "Don't worry Sakura we're almost home. Just keep it together." Ino whispered with a worried tone.

"Thanks…Ino." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"That girl better not be sick in here." The taxi driver said harshly.

"She won't be. Just keep driving." Ino shot back.

Before long they were outside Sakura's house. Ino paid the driver and pulled Sakura out. The taxi quickly drove off once they got out. "Come on Sakura. Can you walk?"

"Not really. I feel terrible." Sakura mumbled as Ino had her arm over her shoulder to carry. Getting to the door Sakura passed the key to Ino and they entered.

Sitting down in the kitchen, Ino poured herself and Sakura a glass of water. "Some night eh?" Ino chuckled slightly.

"Ugh…yeah. Great night…" Sakura said sarcastically while Ino just laughed at her friend. "Hey Ino. Do you mind if you stay round? My parents aren't here." Sakura asked kindly.

"Sure thing Sakura. I can't leave you like this. Come on let's get you up to bed." Ino smiled as put the glasses down and carried the pink haired girl up to her bedroom.

"Thanks Ino. You're the best." Sakura thanked her blonde friend as she lied down on her comfy bed.

"Yeah I know." Ino looked around for a place to sleep. She spotted a nice looking armchair in the corner which she could snuggle up in. "Can I have a pillow Sakura?" Ino asked walking over to her semi-conscious friend.

"Mrrr…" Sakura mumbled before tossing one of her pillows to the girl.

"Cheers…good night Sakura." Ino smiled before getting comfortable on her makeshift bed.

"Goodnight Ino." Sakura muttered almost incoherently while they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Chapter Four! A thousand times sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy! Literally coming back to this story once a week so I only managed to little parts at a time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made sure I could cram in as much as possible so you have a long chapter to read before the next one, which HOPEFULLY won't be too long a wait. Glad to see people enjoying this story like the previous and I hope you all continue to read and review for future chapters! Thank you and once again SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ^^ **


	5. Indecisive Problems

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

Indecisive Problems

Sasuke chased after the blond through the woods with irritation yet complete carefree excitement. Although he'd never admit it, he loved it when Naruto did this to him, even though it was extremely childish and annoying. Once they made it outside Naruto jumped around wildly in a victory celebration. "I WIN!" Naruto cheered as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke panted and looked at him oddly. "Win what?"

Naruto stopped and smirked. "I dunno…"

"Idiot. Come on." Sasuke laughed before walking home with the blond following closely behind.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke turned his head slightly he noticed Naruto nervously playing with his hands.

"Can we…hold hands?" Naruto mumbled quietly.

Sasuke gave a blank stare. "Do you have to ask?"

"YES!" Naruto chuckled happily as he firmly took Sasuke's hand in his.

Sasuke blushed at the simple gesture, holding Naruto's soft hand in his was strangely nerve wracking, considering they were way past the holding hands stage in their relationship.

After a while they both made it back home just as the sun was setting. Sasuke turned around to watch the beautiful crimson evening come to a close. The atmosphere was almost intoxicating. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. "What's up?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." Sasuke smiled.

"Nothing compared to you." Naruto said with a silly grin.

Sasuke turned around sharply. "You're so corny." Sasuke chuckled despite himself and embraced Naruto in a need filled smooch. Naruto's eyes widened when he was pressed hard against the door which was half open. Naruto wanted to go further with the kiss but he was scared of two things; 1. Upsetting Sasuke and 2. His dad was just on the other side of the door. Naruto gently pushed away, breaking the kiss and shook his head. "Not now Sasuke." Naruto regretted the words but he didn't want to risk anything.

Sasuke pouted. "Fine. Goodnight." Sasuke scoffed cheekily as he opened the door and rushed upstairs to his room.

"Ehh whaaat?" Naruto stood there confused by the whole occurrence.

"Evening Naruto. You two okay?" Minato asked, awaiting the usual teenage response.

"Yeah everything's good!" Naruto chirped happily as he gave his dad a hug before rushing upstairs after Sasuke.

"Oh…wait what?" Minato stood there dumbfounded, usually expecting Naruto to be upset about something or other. "Oh well I guess that's good." Minato smiled before heading into the living room to read a book.

* * *

><p>Ino woke up the next morning to the sound of Sakura snoring loudly. The blonde stared at her unconscious friend, noticing the slight drool dripping from the very drunk girl. "<em>Beautiful…<em>" Ino smirked as she stood up to go to the toilet. She washed her face with a splash of cold water and sighed. She wished she didn't drink so much last night as she felt a sharp pain shoot to her head. Looking through a cabinet, she tried to find some painkillers. Lucky for her she found them, with only two left she took them both with a swig of water. The medicine quickly soothed her headache as she shuffled back to Sakura's room. She felt slightly guilty as she looked at her friend who murmured, Ino really should have saved those painkillers for Sakura as she was in a far worse state than her. "Morning Sakura." Ino said waving slightly at the girl who was grumbling, eyes twitching at the light.

"I hate you Ino…" Sakura said grumpily.

"Yeah I know, take this." Ino handed the girl a glass of water.

"Any painkillers?" Sakura asked as she cautiously sipped the water.

"Umm…no." Ino fiddled with her thumbs.

"You took them? Ugh. Okay have to do this the old fashioned way." Sakura mumbled as she stood up carefully.

"Which is?" Ino replied worried.

"Throw up." Sakura simply said as she made her way to the toilet to do said thing.

"Brave…but okay, I'll make something for us to eat." Ino said as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

After a while Sakura made it downstairs after throwing up a great deal. She did feel a lot better though. Ino had rustled together some bacon sandwiches, slightly overcooked. "Nice…I'm starving." Sakura didn't take much notice of the darkened meat before wolfing it down.

Ino laughed at this as she too ate her sandwich. "Do you remember much?"

Sakura said something but it was muffled by the food.

"What?"

Sakura gulped. "I got fucked." She put it bluntly.

"Okay…"

"Guess I beat you."

"Lucky you…"

"Yeah it sucks…I didn't expect to lose it this early and this way…" Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll find someone nice in Uni. It's almost certain. That's what university is for!" Ino said with a smug grin.

Sakura looked up. "Funny, I thought university was for higher education…"

Ino looked at her blankly. They both burst into laughter. "But seriously don't worry about it Sakura."

"I guess…" Sakura said with a sad tone.

They finished eating and decided to wash up. "I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said as she trudged upstairs. Ino just nodded as she made herself comfortable on the sofa before flicking the television.

* * *

><p>Kiba woke up with a shot, with renewed energy he quickly had breakfast and rushed out the door, taking a walk. Pulling out his phone he scrolled down the contact list to Naruto and pressed the call button. After several rings it picked up.<p>

Naruto grumbled. "Hello?"

"HEY NARUTO! WATCHA DOING?" Kiba practically shouted.

A pause. Kiba heard shuffling. "Um nothing why?" Naruto said in a rushed nervous tone.

Kiba smirked. "Had fun with Sasuke I'm guessing?"

"WHAT? NO!" Naruto defended. "What do you want Kiba?" The blond quickly changed the subject.

Kiba laughed with delight. "Well whenever you're done screwing Sasuke, want to go for some ramen?"

There was no delay in the answer. "HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted. "I'll race you there!" Naruto said with excitement before hanging up. Kiba twitched. "Race me there? Well looks like I win." Kiba grinned as he saw the ramen restaurant up ahead. Kiba decided he'd give Naruto a chance and walked quite slow. "There's no way he'll beat me."

Kiba could have made it in five minutes if he wanted but he extended the walk to ten. As he strutted in he gasped at the sight. "Naruto?"

"Oh hey Kiba! Finally showed up huh?" Naruto had a huge complacent grin on his face, accompanied with five empty bowls of ramen next to him.

"How? But? What?" Kiba stuttered.

"You clearly don't know how much I love ramen and how much I love a challenge involving ramen!" Naruto folded his arms in victory.

"No kidding…" Kiba laughed lightly still amazed at the boy's energy. He pulled up a seat next to his blond friend. "No Sasuke?"

"Why would he be? I thought you just wanted to see me?" Naruto said with a confused look as he ordered another bowl.

"Won't he be jealous that I'm stealing you away from him?" Kiba smirked.

Naruto blushed. "Shut up. He didn't want me to go straight away. Clearly another one who doesn't know my love for ramen." Naruto said triumphantly.

Kiba shook his head. "Man Naruto, you're one crazy kid."

"I know." Naruto said as if it was a compliment.

"So yeah, I'm guessing you and Sasuke are all good again? And you told him about your miracle pass into Hebi…" Kiba said with a slight tone of resentment.

Naruto slurped up his bowl before answering. "Yeah. We had a really good night last night." Naruto stared into space, with a lazy smile on his face.

"Earth to Naruto." Kiba waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry." Naruto shook his head and looked at Kiba's ramen bowl. "You going to eat that?"

"Yes thank you! Believe it or not I like to savor my food." Kiba pulled his bowl away from the almost drooling blond.

"Aww man…" Naruto pouted.

"Anyway. I wanted to talk to you about something." Kiba said seriously.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Well…you know me and Sakura have kind of…broken off." Kiba said sadly.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Well I think I've already found someone else." Kiba said awkwardly.

"What? Really? Who?" Naruto asked, focusing all of his attention on Kiba now.

"A girl called Karin. I met her at that bar we went to the other night. When you ditched me…" Kiba said scornfully.

"Woah what? When did I ditch you?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh yeah…you were stupidly drunk. Sasuke took you home and left me on my own. But anyway, I got with this girl but I kind of…scared her off." Kiba said.

"What do you mean scared her off?" Naruto said.

"Umm screamed at her and called her a bitch…" Kiba said bluntly.

"Wow…So how does that mean you've got someone else now?" Naruto said confused.

"She texted me, saying she wants to start again." Kiba replied.

"Woah woah wait. How the hell did she get your number?" Naruto asked.

Kiba paused for a moment before his eyes widened. "I have no fucking idea…"

Naruto just laughed. "That can't be good Kiba…she's going to rape you or something…" Naruto said as he somehow managed to order himself another ramen bowl without Kiba noticing.

"_She almost did…_" Kiba muttered.

Naruto spat out the food violently. "WHAT?"

Kiba held his hands up. "Hey we were both drunk! She kind of led me to another room and things got…crazy."

Naruto couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Man I wish I was there to watch."

"What? To see me naked? Nice Naruto, should I tell Sasuke this?" Kiba smirked.

"You were naked?" Naruto ignored the snide remark.

"Well yeah. She gave me a blow job…well almost. Until I called her Sakura and called her a bitch." Kiba rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Wow…you have problems." Naruto said blankly.

"Says the guy who's always doing crazy and stupid things with Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Shut up. We're good now and that's all that matters." Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah whatever, but yeah what do you think I should do? Should I go meet her?" Kiba asked.

"Umm well for starters, who is she? Where did she come from? What is she doing? Is she going to University?" Naruto fired all these questions but Kiba was already pulling his phone out to show Naruto the texts he received yesterday. "Oh…unlucky about the university, but what about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What _about_ her?" Kiba said sharply.

"Well I thought you really liked her?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"What's the point? She doesn't think we have a future. So she just dropped me." Kiba gritted his teeth.

"She said that?" Naruto asked with disbelief. "That doesn't sound like Sakura."

"Well believe it, she said it and now it's over. She's going to Hebi I'm going to Konoha, its best if we don't see each other."

"But dude, aren't we going to that beach house next week?" Naruto asked. Kiba flinched at the words, he completely forgot about that.

"Well I obviously can't go if Sakura's there." Kiba said angrily.

"You can't let that stop you dude. It'll be awesome!" Naruto said happily

"Yeah, it will be for you, because you'll be fucking Sasuke's brains out, whereas I'll be on my own, awkwardly trying to talk with Sakura. Yeah no thanks." Kiba said coldly as he stormed out of the restaurant.

Naruto sat there silently stunned at his friends anger and rudeness.

Kiba clenched his fists tightly as he walked, rushing around the corner he accidently bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" Kiba said angrily.

"Sorry…Kiba?" The pink haired girl said.

Kiba stared at her, but quickly regained his anger. "Hmmph…" Kiba sneered before continuing his storm off.

"Kiba wait! Can we talk?" Sakura rushed after the boy.

"I think you've done enough talking. Leave me alone." Kiba muttered.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Sakura was almost tearful. Kiba stopped in his step, he hated it when Sakura was upset like this, so he decided to hear her out.

"What do you want?" Kiba said coldly.

Sakura looked at her feet. "I want to apologize…I shouldn't have said those things. I really like you Kiba, I want to be with you."

Kiba twitched, trying to comprehend what was said. "I think it's a little late for that don't you think?"

"I know, but…Kiba I miss you so much." Sakura was cut short.

"Save it. You didn't care when I was upset, why should I care now? Besides…I've already got a girlfriend now." Kiba proudly stated.

Sakura breathed out. "A…girl…friend?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Yep…So you're too late. You've had your chances…don't bother me!" Kiba said finally before walking off. Leaving Sakura speechless.

* * *

><p>Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door. "Yes?" Sasuke simply said as the door opened. Naruto walked in with a sly grin. "What are you so happy about?" Sasuke smirked.<p>

Naruto swung his arms playfully. "Oh…nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Can we?" Naruto asked, almost pleading like a begging dog. Sasuke shook his head slightly but noticed how Naruto turned his expression into an adorable pout, which Sasuke found impossible to resist.

"Hang on." Sasuke sighed as he stood up to close the door. Naruto shuddered at the door slamming, but quickly regained his composure.

Sasuke walked past the blond and sat down on his bed. Naruto stared at Sasuke with need filled eyes. Naruto jumped onto the bed and mounted the raven but was quickly stopped. "Wait." Sasuke blushed. "I'm still not sure about this." Sasuke said as he looked away.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on Sasuke's chin to pull it round to face him. Naruto whispered lowly. "_We don't have to do anything too hasty, I can wait Sasuke._"

Sasuke couldn't hold back the intense heat he felt in his cheeks, as he failed to look away and hide from Naruto's focused attention on him. "_I do love you Naruto._" Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto smiled at this, but still felt slightly disappointed in Sasuke's shyness. With this he moved off of Sasuke and placed a gentle kiss on the raven's forehead. "_I know_." Naruto whispered back. Naruto was about to leave for his room but was halted when Sasuke grabbed him by the arm. Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

Sasuke looked away, tightening his jaw reflexively, to hide how vulnerable and exposed he felt by Naruto's quizzical gaze. "Can you stay here tonight?"

Naruto gave a blank stare before realizing what was said. "Sleep with you?" Naruto said dumbly.

This made Sasuke dive under a nearby pillow to hide the incredibly embarrassing blush he had attained. Sasuke muffled under the pillow a simple 'yes.' Naruto finally smiled kindly as he followed the raven under the bed sheets. Sasuke, who was still hiding, suddenly flinched as he felt Naruto's warm embrace upon him.

"_Comfy?_" Naruto laughed lightly.

Sasuke gripped the pillow hard, still not letting his guard down. "_Move over._" Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"I hope you're not this grumpy in the morning." Naruto teased.

"…shut up." Sasuke yawned. Naruto was still close to Sasuke, he wanted to fully hold and embrace the boy but he respected Sasuke's space. Whereas Sasuke wasn't sure whether he wanted to stay like this or move into Naruto's arms. He still felt nervous around Naruto, even though they had been through so much.

Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke. "Goodnight Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the pillow he was tightly clutching. With an exhale he loosened his grip. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto quickly replied.

"Do you want to…cuddle?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Naruto couldn't hold his excitement and grinned brightly. "Of course I do!" Naruto said but still held back the hug until Sasuke let him.

Sasuke smiled and moved slightly towards Naruto. "Okay." Was all he said before Naruto grabbed him and embraced the boy in a loving cuddle. Sasuke felt his body tingle at the tender hug, this was different to the usual hugs they shared, this was gentle and extra special. He felt Naruto's hair rubbing softly against his back, it felt so strange yet amazing. "Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke finally said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Naruto nodded but he couldn't sleep. This was all too exciting for him. Their relationship was moving forward, steadily, but he was finally glad to have made progress. _Like you said, Calm Steps._ Naruto said in his mind as he looked at Sasuke's hair. He wanted to touch it but would that be pushing it? His teenage urges were screaming at him, telling him to completely take Sasuke right now. However, Naruto didn't want to ruin this progress, they were finally on the right path. Doing something drastic wouldn't be good at all. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The morning finally arrived after what was one of the best sleeps Sasuke had ever had. Naruto however didn't get much sleep, but he still enjoyed every minute he spent holding Sasuke. They both woke up to the sound of Naruto's phone ringing with an obnoxious ringtone blaring out. Naruto slowly removed his arms away, much to the disappointment of Sasuke, who had got comfortable with the blonds hands wrapped around him. Naruto picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" Naruto grumbled tiredly.

The answer was from an overexcited Kiba. "HEY NARUTO WATCHA DOING?" The brunette shouted from the other end.

Naruto moved his head away from the phone and from the loudness. He looked down at Sasuke who had replaced the embrace of Naruto with a nice pillow. Naruto smiled at the cuteness of Sasuke right now. Naruto looked at the phone and rushed his answer. "Um nothing why?"

Kiba said back cheekily. "Had fun with Sasuke I'm guessing?"

"WHAT? NO!" Naruto shot back defensively, feeling his cheeks heat up. "What do you want Kiba?" Naruto tried changing the subject.

Kiba laughed with delight. "Well whenever you're done screwing Sasuke, want to go for some ramen?"

Naruto's mind buzzed from the word ramen and he had no delay in his answer. "HELL YEAH! I'll race you there!" he said enthusiastically before hanging up. He bounced with energy and quickly got changed.

Sasuke sat up, still holding his pillow. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Naruto froze as he was about exit. "Ramen with Kiba!"

Sasuke pouted. "I was hoping you'd stay here for a bit…with me."

Naruto looked away avoiding the adorable pout that he could never resist. "But raaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmeeennnn!" Naruto whined like a child.

"Fine, go have fun." Sasuke smirked as he waved his hand. "But I think you might have some competition from this nice pillow here." Sasuke started to stroke the pillow lovingly.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You better not make out with that pillow Sasuke!"

"Oh don't worry, he's not as good as kisser as you are." Sasuke winked at Naruto before lying back down.

Naruto was kicking himself when he left Sasuke, the boy seemed like he was in such a happy mood, he hated himself for leaving Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru woke up in the usual way, late. Having a fully rested sleep he happily ate breakfast. The door knocked violently and his phone rang simultaneously. Shikamaru lazily picked up, while still chewing on some corn flakes. "Hello?" His voice muffled.<p>

"ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Ino practically screamed so loud he could hear her from outside.

"Sorry…" Shikamaru mumbled as he lazily shuffled over to the front door to answer. Ino stood there angrily holding a heavy looking bag. "Morning Ino." He waved over Ino's head at the blonde's dad who had dropped her off. The man just simply nodded with a little salute of the hand before driving off.

Ino stepped in and scoffed. "Morning? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ino raised her voice slightly with irritation.

Shikamaru shrugged as he swayed his head towards a nearby clock. He chuckled lightly when he realized it was coming up to 3pm. "Overslept I guess?"

Ino twitched. "You are unbelievable sometimes…" She made herself at home and just dropped the heavy bag onto a nearby couch, before sitting down next to it.

"What's with the bag?" Shikamaru said lethargically as he continued eating his measly breakfast.

"It's what I've packed so far for the beach house." Ino smiled as she unzipped the bag.

"So far…?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the fact that they weren't going until next week.

"Yes and I need your help picking out swimwear." Ino winked suggestively.

Shikamaru perked up at the thought. "Okay now I'm interested." He grinned smugly.

"Such a little perv." Ino smirked.

"Yeah but you love me, so…" Shikamaru walked over to inspect the bag.

Ino pulled out several multicoloured swimsuits, Shikamaru sighed at the amount she had. This was going to take a while. "Okay! What do you think?" Ino laid out all of the suits on the sofa.

Shikamaru scanned all the suits until he saw an ensemble which seemed interesting. "Ino…that's hardly a suit." Shikamaru smirked at the very revealing outfit.

"You like it, huh?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow as though she didn't realize what a suggestive swimsuit she'd bought.

Shikamaru eyes widened at the thought of Ino wearing the suit. "I don't hate it…"

"Okay I'm not taking this then." Ino teased.

"Aww man…" Shikamaru sighed as Ino flung away the seemingly empty attire.

"Just proves my point. Now seriously, I want something sexy, but not, at the same time." Ino said as she tapped her finger against her chin.

Shikamaru shook his head with bewilderment. "I get the feeling you're trying to impress someone else. You do realize we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Shikamaru folded his arms.

Ino turned her head slightly. "Of course silly! It's just I'm a girl and I need to look the part." Ino said which seemed like she didn't even pay attention to what Shikamaru was implying.

"Whatever. Which one do you like best out of these? Baring in mind I still really like that one…" Shikamaru eyed up the discarded suit.

"Focus Shika! Stop being a perv and help me pick out a nice looking one. Not one that leaves nothing to the imagination!" Ino nudged her boyfriend before looking down at the several outfits.

"Okay okay, sorry. That one looks quite sweet." Shikamaru pointed at a black tight fitting bikini ensemble.

Ino picked it up and scanned it. Shikamaru however noticed a different one, very similar but instead of black it was purple. It reminded him of the lacey lingerie Ino had worn the other day. "Scratch that! Definitely wear this one." Shikamaru picked up the purple outfit and shoved it in Ino's hands.

Ino grinned happily. "Good choice Shika. You're not so clueless after all."

Shikamaru grunted. "Shut up. Does that mean we're done?" Shikamaru hoped.

Ino simply shook her head. She rummaged through the bag. Shikamaru looked over her shoulder, curious as to what she was searching for. "I got you a present!" Ino smiled happily as she pulled out a pair of navy blue trunks with images of clouds dotted on it.

Shikamaru stared at it until his eyes drooped into a lazy stupor which he usually applied when he watched the clouds above drift past.

"Shika…Shika? Earth to Shikamaru?" Ino waved her hand in front of his face.

"I love you Ino." Shikamaru kept his same expression as he embraced Ino into an energetic hug. Ino squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Shikamaru! Put me down!" Ino laughed happily.

"If you insist!" Shikamaru smirked as he dropped the blonde down onto the pile of clothes as he then mounted her and began kissing her insatiably.

Ino moaned with pleasure, she loved it when Shikamaru was enthusiastic like this, which wasn't very often, but she knew Shikamaru would be giving it his all right now, so she let him work.

After several kisses the boy moved his way down her body, giving her gentle bites around the neck and then he grabbed her breasts firmly earning a loud moan from Ino. Shikamaru then used his other hand to pull down the skirt the blonde was wearing and started playing with her underwear. Ino gasped at the speed of the usually lazy boy as before long she felt him begin to kiss around her stomach. He then used his hand to reach inside the girls panties and thrust his two fingers inside of her, which caused the blonde to almost scream with pleasure. Shikamaru took this opportunity to go back up and kiss Ino while her mouth was still open, all the while still fingering her.

Ino's mind was in all places at once, with the pleasure from below and the kiss from above. Also the fact of how quick this was all happening boggled the girl's mind. Shikamaru pulled away and looked at his girlfriend. She whispered. "_I'm ready Shika._" Her expression was serious but lustful.

Shikamaru nodded slightly as he stood up to remove his pyjama bottoms . Ino replaced Shikamaru's hand with her own to keep the stimulation up for herself, while also stroking up the inside Shikamaru's leg for him to stay on the same level.

Shikamaru quickly pulled down the clothes and revealed his full erection. Ino moaned sexually at the sight as she removed her fingers and used them to beckon him in.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked home, still upset about the way Kiba shouted at him. He felt so helpless. He felt Kiba was making a poor decision in just completely forgetting about Sakura. <em>Man I got to do something. But what?<em> Naruto pondered decisions in his head. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the street and clapped his fists together. "I've got it! Shikamaru will know what to do! I wonder if that lazy ass is up. It's 3pm on a Saturday, I can't be interrupting anything important!" Naruto reasoned as he dialed the number.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru now fully naked, leaned in to place a passionate kiss on Ino's lips. "Are you sure you're ready?" Shikamaru asked kindly.<p>

Ino nodded, while biting her lip.

"_Okay._" Shikamaru breathed out as he looked down and carefully moved forward.

However just as the tip was touching, Shikamaru's phone rang loudly.

Distracted in this moment of intimacy, Shikamaru couldn't help but look over and notice it was Naruto ringing. His mind suggested it was something important and decided to answer it, leaving Ino moaning with distressed need. "I'm so sorry Ino, this could be important." Shikamaru apologized as he picked up the phone. "What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

"HEY SHIKA! What's up? Don't tell me you just got up?" Naruto asked with the regular obnoxious tone he held true to himself.

Shikamaru flinched at the simple and unimportant question. "No…actually, I was in the middle of something. So what do you want?" Shikamaru tried not to raise his voice but still had a sharp angry tone all the same.

"Nothing important of course, but this is!" Naruto bellowed.

Shikamaru twitched with utmost rage but let Naruto continue.

"Yeah it's about Kiba! Him and Sakura have broken up and Kiba was all really depressed about it but now he's found this…Karin girl? I dunno but it seemed really bad and crazy and like…dude! We've got to do something! Him and Sakura NEED to get together! They're like perfect. Kiba said that Sakura said they had no future or some shit, but that doesn't sound like Sakura don't you think? Anyway! I phoned up to see if you could help, cos I'm pretty stupid with this sort of stuff, and I guess you're like a freaking…genius! Your relationship with Ino is going so well, so you're like the master of this stuff! So yeah! What are we gonna dooooooooo?" Naruto vented in a rambling rampage. Even Shikamaru found it near impossible to take all of that in.

"Naruto, calm down. For starters, where is Kiba now?" Shikamaru said, slightly calmer now.

"Well I was having ramen with him earlier and he was happy about this new girl but I said 'what about Sakura?' and he just like flipped shit!" Naruto rushed his words.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "So you don't know. Okay, well I'll come meet you somewhere so we can discuss this, try to find Kiba so I can talk with him." Shikamaru suggested.

"I knew ringing you would be a brilliant idea! I'll ring you when I find him!" Naruto said happily before hanging up.

"Perfect…" Shikamaru mumbled as he threw the phone down and turned to face Ino who had got dressed and put away all the clothes. "I've got to go out…" He muttered with evident frustration. "More Kiba… Sakura… stuff…"

After disappointing both himself, and more importantly Ino, this much, Shikamaru could hardly bear to face her. He began to get dressed, muttering under his breath in anger. "_Fucking Naruto…_"

When he finally plucked up the courage to look her in the eye, he didn't see the anger he had expected to; merely sadness. She perked up under his gaze, giving a muted smile of understanding.

"It's okay, you should go." She wriggled on the comfy sofa, nestling deeper in the plushy fabric. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"It's probably for the best…" He started, earning him a look of confusion. "You know, no protection…"

She conceded the point. "Fair enough."

Finally ready, Shikamaru swept past Ino, planting a lingering kiss on his cheek as he did so. "Sorry…"

He reached the door seconds later, but before he could open it, he found himself whirled around with his back pressed to the frame. Ino locked him in a fiery kiss, and after their lips finally parted, looked up into his eyes and smirked.

"If you don't bring condoms to the beach house… I will crucify you…" Ino poked the boy's chest firmly, before continuing to control the situation by spinning him back around, opening the door and patting him playfully on the bum.

Shikamaru grinned slyly at this. "I'll make sure it's the first thing I pack." He winked at his girlfriend before he walked off. Ino closed the door behind her and got ready to make her way home.

**Chapter 5! Hoped you enjoyed this bad boy! Poor Ino and Shika! Will they ever get around to doing it? You'll just have to wait and see! ;) But yeah Naruto's an ass… Anyway! I hoped you liked reading this one, I loved writing it! Thanks for spending time on reading both stories, very much appreciated! ^^ **


	6. Forgive Me?

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Forgive Me?  
><strong>

After hanging up, Naruto started his search for Kiba. "I guess he would've gone home." Naruto mumbled to himself as he made his way to the brunette's house.

Unfortunately for Naruto, there was no answer at the Kiba household. "Ugh Kiba, where the hell are you?" Naruto growled while getting his phone out. He was about to ring the boy until he received a text. "Hmm? Sasuke?" Naruto blushed as he read the text.

'Where r u idiot? Can't believe I'd miss u so much. Come back soon?'

Naruto smiled happily. He was pleased that he was finally on the right course with Sasuke. Naruto only wished Kiba would be in the same situation as he was; In Hebi academy and with the person he loved. Naruto texted Sasuke back.

'Need to find Kiba, shit's got real with him and Sakura. I'll see you soon, try not to miss me too much? :P'

Naruto held his phone loosely, waiting for Sasuke's reply. Naruto stood there dumbly, Sasuke wasn't fast at texting. Naruto grunted as the phone buzzed with the text.

'Just hurry up. Idiot.' The text read.

Naruto growled at the simple text which wasted five minutes of his time standing stupidly outside Kiba's front door. With a sigh he rang the brunette. After a few rings it finally picked up but with no answer. "Kiba? Where are you?"

"School Fields." Kiba muttered.

"Okay! Wait there please!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep it down, I'm not deaf." Kiba said viciously.

"_Sorry, I'll come now, so is Shika._" Naruto whispered.

"Great." Kiba said as he hung up.

Naruto quickly rang his lazy friend. "SHIKAMARU HE'S AT THE SCHOOL FIELDS! GO! GO! GO!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru paused. "Naruto you seriously need to know when to shout. This isn't the time." He said in an irritated tone.

"Okay! _Sorry!_" Naruto apologized as he made his way to the school fields.

* * *

><p>Kiba sat miserably on wooden bench, within the school fields. It was getting late. The fields weren't exactly on school grounds so it didn't count as trespassing. After a while of sitting in the setting sun, he was met by Naruto and Shikamaru. "If you've come to have a crack at me, have at it." Kiba sighed woefully.<p>

Shikamaru slumped down lazily next to his friend. "That'd be too easy. Surprisingly I want to make the effort in making you feel better." Shikamaru smirked.

"I'm honored." Kiba mumbled.

"Why did you snap at me earlier Kiba? There was no need man." Naruto said sadly.

"Because I really don't want to think about Sakura, she's fucked me up." Kiba snarled.

Shikamaru shook his head. "How exactly has she done that?"

"Well to start she wants someone who will be a forceful twat, second she said we're too different and that we shouldn't be together and then lastly she said that she wants to be with me now. Now if that isn't fucked up, I dunno what is." Kiba exhaled as he looked down at his feet.

Naruto and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait when did she say she wants to be with you?" Naruto asked.

"When I stormed out of the ramen shop, I bumped into Sakura. She was all apologetic and shit." Kiba grumbled, still with his head down.

Naruto shook his head with bewilderment. "But I thought you wanted to be with her? Now she's asking to be with you, you said no? What the hell?" Naruto said angrily.

"It's not that simple."

"What isn't?"

Kiba sat up sharply. "Why? Why do I have to be with her Naruto? Just so it's all perfect for the fucking beach house? Well I'm sorry to fuck up your plans!" He said angrily.

Naruto was taken aback by the remark and was speechless. However Shikamaru spoke up. "You and Sakura don't have to be there you know. It could just be me Ino, Sasuke and Naruto. We're not forcing you to go. It would just be better for both you and Sakura to be there, with your friends to have fun, before we all go to Uni." Shikamaru summarized easily. Kiba turned his head to the lazy boy, who had his eyes closed the whole time. "Yes it's a problem that you and Sakura are going through, but I think you should talk to her, properly. Not when you're at each other's throats at least."

Kiba gritted his teeth before sighing in defeat. "I guess you're right."

"When am I not?" Shikamaru said proudly.

Naruto laughed at this and sat down next to Kiba. "Also, you and Sakura are so good together. Just putting it out there." Naruto twiddled his thumbs playfully.

Kiba shrugged. "Ehh, I suppose we are." Kiba then drooped his head. "I pretty much told Sakura to fuck off though. So I dunno where that leaves us."

"I'll speak to Ino about it dude. You can arrange to meet up with her or something." Shikamaru stood up. "Anyway, it's getting late. Do you guys wanna come round mine for a bit?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba nodded. "Naruto?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "Well I uhh…"

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru smirked.

"No! I mean…yes." Naruto laughed, with slight embarrassment.

"Alright no worries. I would say bro's before hoes…but it doesn't really apply here." Kiba grinned slyly.

Naruto went bright red. "Shut up Kiba! Go sort out things with Sakura! I'll see you guys!" Naruto waved goodbye before heading home.

Shikamaru and Kiba waved. "I dunno how Sasuke puts up with him." Shikamaru smirked.

Kiba walked along with Shikamaru back to the lazy boy's house. "I never really would have thought they'd turn out...you know?" Kiba said.

Shikamaru tilted his head to face Kiba. "What? Gay?"

Kiba simply nodded.

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Well I dunno…Naruto used to like Sakura, a lot. Then Sasuke turned up and he just completely changed you know?" Kiba shrugged.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Shikamaru asked, a little harshly.

Kiba coughed. "Not at all! I'm just saying. Besides…Sasuke didn't really have much choice. It was kind of forced on him. Do you think that's right?"

Shikamaru paused to think as they approached his house.

"Ah forget I mentioned it, come on." Kiba dismissed his claim and walked on towards the door.

Shikamaru opened the door to his house and let Kiba in. The sun had finally set and night drew in. Shikamaru put fast food in the microwave which was cooked in minutes.

"Lazy bastard." Kiba smirked.

"Ehh, you're lucky I'm even cooking for you." Shikamaru said with a slight chuckle as he handed Kiba the food.

"Yeah alright." Kiba mumbled as he bit down on the unhealthy meal.

They quickly finished the meals and Kiba flicked on the television while Shikamaru threw away the packaging of the food. Kiba scrolled through the channels aimlessly as Shikamaru slumped down next to him. "There's never anything on." Kiba growled.

"Well there is, you're just channel hopping every second." Shikamaru said as he grabbed the remote off the boy. Shikamaru stopped the T.V on a film channel. "There we go. Let's just watch this." Shikamaru suggested placing the remote down next to him. Kiba folded his arms and agreed.

After an hour the film ended, the pair making stupid jokes about the plot and the gory scenes that were in the 'scary' film they watched. "Well that killed time. How are you feeling now Kiba?" Shikamaru asked as he scratched his chin lazily.

Kiba stretched his arms. "Better I guess. Cheers Shikamaru."

"No worries. So what's the plan?" Shikamaru stood up with a yawn.

"Plan?" Kiba asked.

"For Sakura. When and how are you going to apologize?" Shikamaru said plainly.

Kiba blushed. "I have no idea."

Shikamaru sighed. "You're almost as useless as Naruto."

"Shut up." Kiba mumbled.

"Well like I said before, I'll talk to Ino about it, see what she says and I'll ring you I guess? Then you can arrange to meet Sakura." Shikamaru shrugged as he walked towards his door to let Kiba go home.

Kiba stood up with a grunt of agreement. "Okay, sounds good. I'll see you…tomorrow then?" Kiba shook hands with Shikamaru before leaving.

"Yeah man, I'll give you a ring tomorrow. Good luck mate." Shikamaru smiled at his friend before waving him off.

Shikamaru closed the door, exhaling heavily. "Ugh what a day. So close with Ino…geez. The weekend can't arrive quick enough." Shikamaru muttered to himself before deciding on going to bed early.

* * *

><p>Kiba walked back home, through the misty and gloomy looking streets, the lampposts buzzed with a dim yellow light. The energy was faltering and would turn off at any given moment from the looks of things. Kiba yawned loudly, a nearby owl hooted overhead. Kiba froze at the noise. "Christ…spooky." Kiba shook with childish terror before continuing. He suddenly heard footsteps on leaves nearby, but dismissed it whilst walking.<p>

"Kiba?" A girl's voice called out.

Kiba stopped in his steps and turned to face a red headed girl with brown glasses. "I thought it was you!" The girl suddenly lurched forward to hug the boy.

Kiba's cheeks flushed red at the random hug. "Umm…that's me?" Kiba said, slightly confused at who was hugging him.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already? It's me Karin." The girl chirped with a bubbly tone.

Kiba was suddenly hit with memories of that night. "Oh…fuck. Hey, Karin." His blush grew with intensity, remembering the stupidity and drunkenness.

"Don't worry about that." Karin smiled. "We were drunk, it's cool. Anyway, why are you walking all by yourself at this time?" Karin asked with slight sadness and puzzlement.

"Huh? Oh, I was round my mate's house. I could ask you the same question." Kiba grinned.

Karin blushed. "Yeah…funny story short, I'm lost." Kiba noticed the slight swaying in her step, she had been drinking, but not too much.

"Umm well it looks like you've come from Akatsuki's Hideout, we're kind of near Konoha park if that helps?" Kiba stuttered slightly as Karin was eyeing him up.

"Can you help me?" Karin pouted all too cutely for Kiba.

"I uh…well…yeah." Kiba mumbled nervously as Karin moved closer.

Karin was about to kiss him but Kiba moved his head so she just ended up kissing his cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're drunk. We've only just met. Besides…I'm…" Kiba sighed.

"I'm not DRUNK!" Karin scowled.

"There's my proof. Now come on where do you live?" Kiba exhaled with irritation.

"Ooo…taking me home so you can fuck me eh? Why not do me right here?" The girl started playing with her loose stringy top, revealing a bit of cleavage, which made Kiba tense up slightly.

Kiba bit his lip. "Karin please, not now. Come on let's get you home." Kiba turned around towards the town but was grabbed from behind and pulled onto a nearby bench. "Christ! What's the matter with-" He was cut short when the girl had pulled him into a passionate but desperate kiss. Karin tried to invade his mouth with her tongue but Kiba didn't allow it as he pushed the girl off. "Karin! Stop it! Seriously!" Kiba shook with anger.

"Come on…you know you want me." Karin placed her hand on Kiba's crotch, causing him to flinch.

Kiba shuddered with pleasure as the girl started stroking almost professionally. "Ugh god…don't fucking tempt me Karin."

Karin smirked as she continued, using her other hand to unbuckle the boy's jeans. Kiba couldn't move, he was frozen stiff from the pleasure he was receiving. Before long Karin had managed to completely pull down his jeans and boxers and started stroking it gently. "Ohhh wow….You're really good." Kiba exhaled deeply.

"You can't finish yet. I haven't even started." Karin grinned proudly before placing her mouth around the tip of Kiba's member.

Kiba gulped as the redhead slowly moved up and down him, increasing steadily with speed. Kiba's mind went blank, all he could think of was the pleasure. He hadn't released himself in a while, this was definitely needed. "Karin I…I…" Kiba's eyes widened. Karin pulled off and stroked him hard and fast before Kiba released onto the girl's face. Her face was practically covered with Kiba's white cum. Karin exhaled with pleasure as she wiped it off with her hand, Kiba panted heavily while she cleaned up.

"That was soo good Kiba, _maybe next time I'll be lucky to get pleasured by you._" Karin purred as she got up and pecked him on the cheek before walking off.

Kiba sat there half naked, alone. His mind was completely empty, no emotions or feeling was within him at that moment. He could have been in front of everyone in the world and he wouldn't have been embarrassed. The daze was broken when he heard the owl hoot again. "What the fuck?" Kiba said as he found himself standing in the street, fully clothed. "Was that…a dream?" Kiba said with wide eyes. He shook his head viciously before jogging home.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting at her desk, on her laptop, idly surfing the web. She was still upset about the things Kiba said to her. She randomly found herself searching beach houses which quickly reminded her of the get together next weekend. <em>I wonder if Kiba is still going. I really want to go. It'd be awkward if he's there, but at the same time I wouldn't want to go without him. What the hell do I do?<em> Sakura thought to herself while staring at the lovely picture of a calm serene beach, with spectacular looking houses. Caught off guard, her phone suddenly rang causing her to almost jump out of her skin. "Hello? Oh hey Ino." Sakura replied.

"_Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?_" Ino asked kindly.

"Not great. Kiba told me to leave him alone." Sakura sighed.

"_Oh…don't worry Sakura I'm sure he didn't mean it!_" Ino tried to make good of this situation.

"I know you're trying to help Ino but what's the point? I messed up and now I'm paying for it."

"_But Sakura…_" Ino said woefully.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, I need some sleep." Sakura said.

"_Okay, don't worry so much about it Sakura._" Ino replied.

"Thanks, goodnight." Sakura gave a hint of energy in the goodbye as the blonde replied in kind before hanging up. With that she placed her phone down and shut her laptop. Sakura then got out of her clothes and slipped on her red night gown. She smiled at the soft touch it placed on her skin, the silky smooth fabric gave her a sensual feel. Sakura looked at her bed and then glanced at her closed door. Her face was stricken with a sly grin as she quickly opened her laptop and unplugged it. She then brought it over to her bed and placed it gently down before she too sat down on the bed. With her legs crossed she put the laptop on her lap and started searching through photos she'd taken.

Most of them were blurry pictures of house parties the six of them shared. She gasped when she found an embarrassing one of her on the floor about to make out with a pillow. Sakura huffed, as she was starting to get quite anxious and pent up, until finally she arrived on a picture of Sasuke and Kiba posing, with Naruto looking quite jealous in the background. She chuckled quietly at Naruto before focusing on the two boys she had crushes on. Although it was impossible to be with Sasuke now, she still found him extremely attractive. Then there was Kiba, she found him more than psychically attractive which was why she was so upset, it could be argued that she loved him. But Sakura knew that couldn't be true as they were so young and she believed love was something extremely special and is only gained when you're with someone and committed to them fully. Sakura sighed at the thought but she had other things on her mind, which were a lot more sexual. Clearing her mind she tried to imagine a scene with the three of them. Sakura looked at the picture and bit her lip as she felt her body tense up and soothed with the soft night gown. Her nipples started to harden at the dirty thoughts she was imagining, she clutched them hard with one hand whereas the other started to move down her leg and underneath the gown. She touched herself gently at first before fully embracing the thought. Her rhythm started to pick up the pace as she plunged two fingers into her vagina and moved them rigorously around. Sakura bit down hard to stifle her moans but couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper. Suddenly as she imagined her fingers as someone's cock, Suigetsu, the boy from the other night invaded the fantasy and began to fuck her. Sakura moaned loudly at this as she thought of Kiba and Sasuke both playing with her breasts. The fantasy was extremely intense as she was quick to finish, she came all over her fingers. She fell back onto her bed, exhausted and panting heavily at the exercise. "Wow…I needed…that." She breathed out before falling asleep from the effort.

* * *

><p>The morning arrived and Sakura was woken up from the sunlight shining brightly through her window as she forgot to close the blinds. Sitting up she looked down at herself and gasped. "I didn't…clean up?" Sakura panicked, she looked up at the door. She was lucky that she locked her door last night. She then noticed her fingers were still dirty. "Fuck." Sakura muttered before getting up to wash up. She decided on a very hot shower to calm her down and clean her up as well. After finishing she wrapped a towel round herself and wandered back to her room. Sitting down she tried to turn on her laptop but it was obvious that it ran out of battery as she also forgot to turn that off. "This is going to be a terrible day." Sakura sighed.<p>

Her phone rang again, not as startling this time. "Hey Ino, let me just get changed." Sakura threw the phone down onto her bed and quickly picked out some casual clothes and hastily got into them. She picked up the phone again in a rushed tone she spoke. "Hey wassup!"

Ino laughed. "Calm down Sakura sheesh!"

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled, trying to readjust her clothes more comfortably.

"Anyway just spoke to Shikamaru. Apparently Kiba wants to apologize."

"WHAT? I mean…huh?" Sakura said sharply.

"Yeah in fact he should be ringing you now, just giving you the heads up!" Ino giggled.

"Wait huh? What how? What did you do?" Sakura scowled.

"Nothing! Blame Shikamaru! He spoke to Kiba last night and he said that he feels really bad and wants to get back with you." Ino chirped happily.

"But wait, Kiba has a girlfriend." Sakura said sadly.

"What? No he doesn't. What the hell are you on about Sakura?" Ino said with a confused tone.

"Kiba told me yesterday when he shouted at me. He said he already has a girlfriend and I should leave him alone."

Ino paused before answering. "Never mind that! Kiba wants to apologize! Don't screw it up! I'm leaving so he can actually ring you! Good luck!" Ino said in a blur.

"But Ino!" Sakura tried to stop the girl but it was too late, the blonde had already hung up. "Great…" Sakura said through gritted teeth. Sakura stared at her phone, waiting for the call.

After about five minutes of waiting Sakura gave up the staring contest she was having with her phone and decided to look through her wardrobe for more appropriate attire. As luck would have it, her mobile rang as soon as she left it. Picking it up, she took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Sakura." Kiba said nervously.

"Kiba." Sakura replied back.

"Can you answer your door please?" Kiba suddenly said.

"Hang on." Sakura nodded to herself as she hung up and made her way to the front door. She held the door handle shakily, not believing how nervous she was. With a sigh she gained the confidence to open it.

Kiba stood there juggling between his phone and a hefty looking box with holes in. Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "What's this?" Sakura asked.

Kiba blushed slightly. "I wanted to apologize, but I had no idea how to. So…here." Kiba said shyly, holding the box forward for Sakura to remove the lid.

Sakura reluctantly did so and was surprised at the sight. An adorable little white puppy sat in the box, pouting at the sudden brightness it had received. Sakura's face lit up with pure excitement and content as she picked up the dog. "Kiba! Who is this little guy?" Sakura chirped as she greeted the new pet with a smile, which it replied with a happy bark.

"His name is Akamaru, I picked him up today. Glad to see you like him." Kiba smiled faintly.

Sakura couldn't hold her emotions and glanced up at Kiba. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. I wanted to as well. We've both been quite…down lately. I'm really sorry about the things I've said Sakura. Can we still be…friends?" Kiba didn't have any other way to put it, he didn't want to push the boat out and suggest a relationship, so he left it at that. Sakura however, changed her expression.

"No…we can't." Sakura said quite harshly. Kiba looked away sadly. Sakura smirked as she moved closer and kissed Kiba on the cheek. "I want to be more than that." She smiled genuinely while Kiba stared at her blankly, shocked from the sudden kiss.

"What?" Kiba said dumbly, earning a cute giggle from Sakura and a playful bark from Akamaru.

"Umm…how do I say this? I want to be your girlfriend?" Sakura said with a slight blush.

Kiba however won the blushing contest as his cheeks went bright red. "Oh…okay…" Kiba smiled.

"Want to come in?" Sakura said more than asked as she turned around to enter her home with the new pet. Kiba followed on in and closed the door. Sakura set Akamaru down on the floor while sitting down next to him. Akamaru looked around cautiously, surveying the area before meeting eyes with Sakura and pouncing onto her lap. Sakura swooned at the adorableness of it all. Kiba couldn't help but grin happily at Sakura's simple pleasure from a pet.

"Have you never had a pet before or something?" Kiba asked.

Sakura looked up at Kiba. "Not really. I had a goldfish once, but they're boring…" She said with a shrug.

Kiba sat down next to Sakura and watched Akamaru fidget around in the girl's lap. Sakura smiled before turning to face Kiba. "I'm sorry too."

Kiba looked up at the girl. "It's okay. We'll be alright now." Kiba stared into her eyes lovingly. He was still very nervous in initiating the first move as Sakura had leant a bit, waiting for Kiba to do the final step. Akamaru looked up at the pair and growled lowly, this however didn't distract them as Kiba gulped before finally pressing his lips against Sakura's in tender and gentle kiss. The embrace was cute and sweet. Kiba felt his head feel light at the touch, he hadn't kissed Sakura since that night at his 3 years ago and that was nothing like this. That kiss was forced, a dare. Whereas this kiss, was special and wanted. Kiba lifted his hand up and placed it around Sakura's head, positioning himself more comfortably to further the kiss even more. Sakura was ecstatic, her nerves were screaming at her, this kiss was utter bliss. Never had she wanted something so much before. She had made her mind up, she loved Kiba and that was that. She never felt this way about anyone before, this was more than just a childhood crush, this was real. Before long they were fully embraced, wrapping each other's arms around themselves. Akamaru luckily jumped away without being caught in the middle, the puppy decided to go for a wander around the house while Kiba and Sakura enjoyed themselves. The pair felt like they were the only two people on the planet at this point and paid no attention to the surroundings. Kiba pulled away slightly so he could get a better position to kiss the girl with. Sakura however pulled Kiba back in, so much so that she fell back onto the floor, with Kiba falling on top of her. Kiba found himself hovering over the girl and staring down into her deep emerald eyes. He was mesmerized. Sakura smirked playfully before pulling the boy back in for more passionate kisses. Kiba began to move down from Sakura's face to her neck and began gently nibbling at her pulse. Sakura gasped lightly at the touch. She then started to remember her fantasy, although without Sasuke and Suigetsu. This however was so much better as Kiba started grasping her breasts.

Kiba pulled away and looked at the girl. "_Do you want to…_?" He asked in a slight whisper.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. She closed her eyes and let Kiba continue, letting her arms fall either side of her. Kiba worked his way down until he reached the jeans she had recently put on. Playing with the zip at first he continued to kiss around her belly, lifting up her shirt to place gentle kisses on her skin. Sakura moaned quietly at the pleasure. With a flash Sakura's jeans were round her ankles and Kiba had already started playing with her vagina through her underwear. Her eyes shot open with the ecstasy, her hips buckled and she raised herself up a little bit so Kiba could slide the panties off easily. Kiba smirked lightly at the clean shaved area. "Nice…" He muttered deviously as he started to play around down there with his tongue. Sakura's hands clenched, her feet curled, the pleasure was insatiable. Kiba traded his tongue with two of fingers and started to thrust in and out slowly. He glanced up at Sakura who was trying to stifle her moans. With a questioning look, he was happy to see Sakura oblige.

Kiba moved up so he was on his knees. Unbuckling his belt he pulled down his trousers along with his boxers revealing his fully erect member. Sakura purred sensually at this, still lazily lying back waiting for Kiba to enter. Kiba exhaled deeply before slowly and carefully edging towards the girls entrance. Sakura suddenly had a thought. "Do you have a condom?"

Kiba stared at her. "I think so." He frantically checked his wallet. Kiba's luck was at its peak as he pulled out 1 condom packet. He gasped happily at the find.

"Good." Sakura said with a sexual tone.

Kiba took no time in slipping the rubber on and continued his progression. Sakura bit her lip lightly before tensing up hard as Kiba entered her. Kiba eye's fluttered at the pleasure filled connection. He tried to stay focused and shook his head before looking down at his member, entering Sakura he pulled back and forth. Sakura moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Kiba with more confidence began to thrust harder and faster. Sakura was almost at breaking point and started squealing excitedly. "KIBA! FASTER!" Sakura practically screamed.

Kiba grabbed her by the thighs and did so. "Sakura!"

"Kiba!"

They both yelled each-others name's whilst both releasing in unison.

* * *

><p>Naruto had left Kiba and Shikamaru with a wave. The blond ran home, as if his life depended on it. It was getting late and he was praying that Sasuke was still awake. Opening the door he was met by his dad. "What time do you call this?" Minato stood there arms folded.<p>

Naruto looked at the clock. "I'd call it midnight. What would you call it?" Naruto said cheekily.

Minato twitched at the remark. "Don't be cheeky. Where have you been?"

"Dad. I'm 18 now remember." Naruto scoffed as he walked over to the kitchen to pour himself some milk.

"I know…but you should have called. Sasuke's been waiting up all night for you. I told him to go out but he said that you'd be back soon. That was about…4 hours ago? Get ready for a lecturing." Minato smirked, patting his son on the back, causing him to choke slightly on the milk he had been drinking. "Try to get some sleep, and don't be too loud." Minato said cryptically as he walked up the stairs.

Naruto stared emptily out of the window. _Don't be too loud? Does he mean…? That dirty bastard!_ Naruto shook his head before washing up his glass and making his way upstairs.

He stood outsides the raven's closed door. Naruto gave it a slight knock. "Sasuke? Are you still awake?" Naruto called out, but to no answer. With a sigh he walked towards his room. "Dammit." Naruto cursed to himself. Naruto opened his room and turned the light on. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke lying comfortably in his bed. The raven haired boy murmured and hid his head under the covers. Naruto smirked at this and turned the light off again. Taking off his shirt and jeans, he crept over to the bed and slipped in. Sasuke had been sleeping for at least an hour but the boy was quite a light sleeper, unlike Naruto. The blond moved in close to Sasuke and whispered. "_I'm home._"

"_Took your time…idiot._" Sasuke grumbled.

"Better late than never." Naruto smiled complacently as he stroked the other boy's hair gently.

"If you think I'm putting out, you've got another thing coming. I waited long enough." Sasuke said nastily.

"Aww come on! Kiba needed help!" Naruto sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sasuke said slightly selfishly.

"If I didn't know any better, Sasuke seems slightly jealous." Naruto chuckled slyly.

Sasuke shot up from his position and glared at the blond through the darkness. "I am not jealous!" Sasuke said a bit loudly.

Silence filled the air as Naruto listened out for his dad who was only next door. "_Would you keep it down?_" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke started to laugh. "Never thought I'd hear that from you." Sasuke sniggered.

"Shut up! Come here!" Naruto smirked as he pounced on the other boy. Sasuke yelped at the sudden action and felt himself get snuggled and tickled by the blond.

"Stop it! I'll scream!" Sasuke warned.

"Go for it. Kind of turns me on." Naruto said while continuing to tickle around Sasuke's sensitive spots.

"DAMMIT NARUTO STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled as he maneuvered himself so he was straddling the blond and had him pinned down on the bed. Sasuke panted tiredly while the blond just lay there laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You mounting me. Your move." Naruto dared.

Sasuke smirked slightly before dropping down and forcefully kissing the blond. The pair rolled around the bed, kissing more and more passionately while they both tried for dominancy. Sasuke managed to pin Naruto down on the corner of the bed and started to bite down hard on the blonds soft spot near his neck, causing Naruto to moan loudly. Sasuke continued the wild actions while Naruto spoke up.

"It's funny how you said you weren't going to put out." Naruto looked up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. Sasuke raised his head and nudged Naruto roughly. "Ow…"

Sasuke grunted before rolling off. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Aww what? Come on!" Naruto whined like a brattish child. Sasuke got up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "God dammit so close! The weekend can't arrive quick enough!" Naruto groaned as he prepared himself for bed.

**Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed this fun filled chapter! Everyone's happy now! Yay! Well except maybe Naruto…He'll get his soon! ;) As the madness of the beach house is soon upon us! I'm almost as excited as you guys. What? You're not excited? :( Well screw you guys! It'll be awesome just you watch! Oh I'm rambling…anyway thanks for reading everyone! You are the best! ^^ Please rate and review, all reviews are helpful no matter how hateful… :P **


	7. Drive

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Drive**

Ino was eating her lunch at home, deciding to spend some alone time today. Although that plan would have to be a different day thanks to the news from Sakura with whom she was talking to on the phone at that moment.

"I beat you…again." Sakura quickly corrected.

"You what?" Ino said slightly confused.

Sakura giggled almost too happily. "Me and Kiba…" Was all she said.

Ino filled her lungs with a loud gasp. "WHAT? REALLY?" She almost screeched.

"Yep!"

"Sakura stop being so evasive! Spill the beans!" Ino said with annoyed anticipation.

"Well Kiba came to my door…instead of just calling me. He apologized and he had the cutest puppy with him! It was a present for me, he's called Akamaru!" Sakura said happily, whilst swooning at the adorable puppy that was on her lap at the time.

"A puppy? Wow! Kiba went all out, I didn't expect that!" Ino said with shock.

"That's not the best part…" Sakura smirked.

"What happened? Wait, you beat me again? YOU DIDN'T?" Ino gasped incredulously.

"We did." Sakura giggled almost uncontrollably.

"Son of a bitch! You were meant to get back together not fuck!" Ino yelled stupidly. Sakura just laughed loudly.

"Jealous are we? Come on, we won't interrupt you and Shikamaru I promise! Although I can't say the same about Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura teased.

"God damn it…" Ino muttered.

"Anyway I got to get going, I'm seeing Kiba in a bit to walk Akamaru. Bye Ino!"

"Bye Sakura" Ino sighed as she put the phone down. Ino sat back down to finish her half eaten sandwich before going into her living room to watch a film.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were casually making sandwiches, in which Naruto stuffed his full of ramen noodles. "Naruto what's the point? You might as well just have ramen!" Sasuke face palmed.<p>

Naruto grinned childishly as he eyed up the messy creation before devouring it quite frighteningly. "The bread makes it even more delicious." Naruto burped.

"Gross…" Sasuke muttered as he nibbled away at his sandwich a lot more calmly.

"Sooooo what are we doing today?" Naruto asked, cleaning up his plate.

"Don't know…what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Want to catch a film?" Naruto asked simply.

"I guess. Anything good on?" Sasuke mumbled through the last bit of his sandwich.

"That new horror film looks quite groovy…" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke gave him a look. "Groovy…? Really Naruto?" Sasuke laughed.

"What? It is groovy!"

"Ugh whatever. Let's go." Sasuke sighed getting up to put on his shoes in which Naruto followed suit.

* * *

><p>The pair arrived at the large cinema building. Personally Sasuke had never been to a cinema before but he assumed it wouldn't be that much of an experience. They entered the place and they were both met by a strong smell of popcorn and other such snack foods. The dimly lit entrance was quite unnerving for Sasuke, whereas Naruto just walked on towards the ticket counter. Naruto asked coolly for the film tickets. "Enjoy the film boys, don't get too scared!" The woman at the desk gave them a slight chuckle.<p>

"Yeah right! It doesn't look scary at all!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke however was looking very nervous.

"I'm sure." The woman smirked as she waved them off.

Sasuke clung close to Naruto as they walked towards the darkened theatre room. Naruto smiled at the closeness as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and linked it with his. Sasuke blushed at the action but it wasn't like any of the cinema goers would see them as the room was pretty much pitch black. The only light came from the camera displaying the adverts and the actual big screen which illuminated the whole room. Naruto found some seats near the back for them. Sasuke was about to question the option but was quickly yanked down onto a chair with Naruto placing a firm kiss on the boys lips. Sasuke gently pushed him off with a grunt. "Your drive is always on isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke grinned.

Naruto nodded vigorously. He was about to continue but was stopped when a couple wanted to get past them to sit down. Naruto groaned as he stood up with Sasuke to let them past. Sasuke twitched when he heard the man of the couple mutter a spiteful comment aimed at them. The pair sat down and Sasuke just sighed sadly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and placed his hand on the other boys to comfort him. Sasuke pulled away slowly however. Naruto looked at the boy, completely puzzled at the attitude. Finally the adverts had ended and the film began.

Sasuke hadn't realized that film was based at a beach house. _How convenient_ Sasuke rolled his eyes. The typical group of stupidly overly attractive girls with large breasts and not much intelligence accompanied by several muscle bound men who had no morals or respect for their female counterparts. Naruto laughed loudly at the graphic gore scenes, while Sasuke was hiding behind his shirt. Naruto quickly noticed this and pulled the boy into a hug. "It's okay Sasuke, I'm here to protect you." Naruto whispered in a very patronising voice.

Sasuke scoffed, yet he didn't pull away, in fact he clutched onto Naruto tighter, causing the blond to smile inwardly. The film was down to its last two survivors; a boy and a girl. Naruto was already suggesting the ending. "One of them dies, trying to save the other. Cliché as fuck." Naruto mumbled with a chuckle. Sasuke looked up at the boy, who had a glazed look focused on the film. Naruto smirked as all fell into place within the film. "All has happened…as I have foretold!" Naruto said in a voice suggesting that he was some sort of prophet. Sasuke couldn't help but snigger at the boy's embarrassing monologue. The film ending with the credits rolling accompanied by some eerie music, the lights came to life but only with a dim illumination. Naruto got up with a yawn. "Well that was boring."

Sasuke shook a little bit before getting up. "Yeah…boring."

"Not enough gay sex for you was there?" A sneer came from the same couple who walked past earlier.

Sasuke looked away with a blush. Naruto just stared at them angrily. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, trying to calm him down. "Come on Naruto let's go."

"No. Not until this jackass apologizes." Naruto stood his ground. The girl of the couple looked slightly awkward as her boyfriend was being rude and spiteful towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Honey, let's just go come on." The girl said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be around some queer boys." The man smirked arrogantly as they walked around.

Naruto stood there fuming. Sasuke looked down at his feet with embarrassment. Naruto growled and stormed out, making Sasuke have to race to catch up. Outside the cinema, Naruto was stricken with a foul mood and wouldn't slow down. "Naruto! Can you stop?" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto turned around sharply and stared at Sasuke. "How can people be such fucking assholes?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Just ignore them. They're gone now." Sasuke said with a huff.

"But they still got away with saying that!"

"So what? What's wrong?"

"It's…embarrassing being branded." Naruto looked away with a snarl.

"Embarrassing? You sound like me now."

"Exactly! How the hell are you so calm about all this?" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.

"Because I'm not an idiot like you! They were just ignorant morons who like to brag, you shouldn't let it get to you so much!" Sasuke scoffed before walking back home.

Naruto exhaled with irritation. "Don't be mad at me Sasuke."

"I'm not, let's just forget it and get home. We need to pack for the beach house anyway." Sasuke said firmly, trying to change subject. Naruto gritted his teeth but agreed as he walked home silently with his friend.

* * *

><p>Kiba was sitting on a park bench, constantly staring at his watch. His ears pricked up at the sound of a dog barking happily. He turned and saw Sakura walking casually up to Kiba with a bright smile on her face, Akamaru on a leash running ahead towards Kiba.<p>

Kiba then stood up and gave them both a wave. "Hey Sakura!"

"Morning Kiba." Sakura laughed at the hyperactive Akamaru who was pulling her viciously, Sakura nearly fell over with the force. "Looks like Akamaru is happy to see you!" Sakura beamed, the dog begging for Kiba's attention.

Kiba chuckled as he bent down to pet the dog on the head. "Good boy." Kiba said in a silly tone.

The pair of them walked into the open fields of the park, Sakura knelt down and undid the leash on Akamaru's collar. The dog was quickly off and running round frantically, causing the pair to laugh at the adorable puppy. "So…" Kiba said awkwardly as they walked along.

"So?" Sakura replied.

"Yesterday was…interesting." Kiba mumbled.

Sakura blushed at the thought, her mind was still racing over the quickness of it all.

"Was it right?" Kiba suddenly asked.

Sakura paused, making Kiba uneasy. "It was…crazy." Sakura said not sure what to make of it.

"Where does that put us?" Each sentence Kiba said was very cryptic and confusing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like…do you want…to…maybe…be my…girl…friend?" Kiba asked nervously.

Sakura stopped in her step and looked at the boy. "Umm…okay!" Sakura finally smiled before embracing the boy in a firm hug. Kiba was caught off guard as the girl hugged him. His eyes widened at the touch. Kiba then relaxed and hugged the girl back. Meanwhile Akamaru had noticed the pair and came running towards them, barking loudly. Kiba moved away gently and smiled at the little puppy. "Hey Akamaru don't get jealous!" Kiba smirked, Sakura laughed at this as they both knelt down to tease and play with Akamaru. Kiba gave the girl a smirk.

"What?" Sakura asked but gasped when Kiba playfully pushed her over. "HEY!" Sakura shouted as she pushed him as well.

"Ow!"

"That didn't hurt, you cry baby!" Sakura teased.

"Come here!" Kiba growled as he moved towards the girl, making her fall onto her back on the soft grass below. Kiba hovered above her while Sakura looked up into his eyes. The moment was tense, only broken by the sound of Akamaru panting. Kiba blushed before he moved down and placed a kiss on her forehead, he was still very nervous at this type of thing, even though they had sex only the day before.

"I can't wait for the beach house." Sakura said with a cheeky smirk.

"Why's that?" Kiba asked, falling off and lying down next to her.

Sakura leaned towards his ear and whispered. "_It involves me, you, alone on the sand._"

Kiba's face went through a mix of emotions before settling on a content grin.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru spent his day sleeping, finally glad that he could have a day to himself. The lazy boy woke up mid-afternoon. His growling stomach was not letting him sleep anymore. With a long drawn out sigh he crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some food. The usual plain bowl of cereal was enough to suffice his hunger, along with some toast of course. Shuffling towards the living room he was annoyed at the fact that his dad was dosing on the sofa, completely taking up the space making Shikamaru unable to gain a seat to watch the television.<p>

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Too bad your father doesn't share the same…enthusiasm." Shikamaru's mum called from behind him.

"Ehh…I was hungry. Why isn't he sleeping in his bed?" Shikamaru mumbled, not really interested.

"He couldn't stop snoring…so I moved him." She smirked. Shikamaru gave her a glance, respecting the women's power, she was the master of the house, whether the men liked it or not. His mum's bossy attitude and firm manner kind of reminded him of Ino, which Shikamaru found quite disturbing and troublesome. Was the male side of the family always so lazy, letting themselves give in to a loud controlling woman? He expressed a faint smile at the thought before finishing off the remainder of his breakfast. "Can you put the washing out Shikamaru?" She asked, although the boy knew it wasn't a debateable question.

"Sure…" He said with a huff.

"Thank you."

After doing the chore he tried to escape to his room but was quickly halted. "So no Ino today?" His mum asked from the kitchen.

"Nope, we're both having a lazy day."

The woman let out a sarcastic laugh. "So a normal day for you?"

"Pretty much." Shikamaru said as he climbed the stairs.

"You never told me how everyone did with their results." The woman said, obviously not seeing Shikamaru's irritation of the conversation.

"Ino did brilliant, probably better than me. Kiba did alright, same as Naruto. Sasuke did excellent as well as Sakura. Can I go now?" Shikamaru said anxiously.

"So everyone will join you in Hebi? That's nice." She smiled happily.

"Yeah great, bye." Shikamaru dismissed as he raced up the stairs, closing the door behind himself.

Finally in his sanctuary, he flicked on the switch for his computer and waited for the machine to awaken, which was almost as lazy and worn out as its owner. With a content smile he sat down at the desk and started listening to some chilled out music.

* * *

><p>The week went by. Ino and Shikamaru spent most of it away from each other, saving themselves the trouble that they faced until they were at the beach house together. Kiba and Sakura met regularly for their walks with Akamaru. While Naruto and Sasuke spent most of the week finding things to pass the time. A long boring week was finally over when the weekend arrived. It was around 10am when Shikamaru was awoken abruptly from his blissful sleep by a loud knocking at the door. "Shikamaru its Ino!" His mum called from the downstairs. Shikamaru got up quickly and made his way down.<p>

With a yawn he waved at the girl. "Morning Ino. Why so early?"

Ino stood there with the huge bag she had before, along with a couple of large purple suitcases. She gritted her teeth but answered calmly as Shikamaru's mother was still within earshot. "Shikamaru…you do realize we're going to the beach house today?"

"Of course I do. You realize that we're only there for the weekend right? Why so many bags?" Shikamaru laughed faintly at the sight.

Ino shook her head. "I need it! Where's your suitcase? Please tell me you've packed…"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hang on." He said quickly before rushing back upstairs.

Ino stood in the living room, twitching angrily at the boy's unpreparedness. Tapping her foot anxiously she left off a grunt of irritation. Finally Shikamaru returned, holding a medium sized rucksack. Ino glared at him. "Is…that…IT?" She growled.

"Uhh yeah?" Shikamaru shrugged. He walked over to Ino's bags and started ferrying them towards the car that he'd be borrowing from his parents for the weekend. The simple car could fit the six of them only just, with luggage in the boot. Shikamaru strained when he tried to force the many suitcases of Ino's into the back. "Ino…do you think, maybe you could lose a bag…or two?" Shikamaru suggested, groaning with the effort.

"Not really…" Ino shook her head.

Shikamaru gave her a look of disbelief. "We won't be able to fit the others stuff in here. Try to pack the essentials and no a hair dryer is not an essential." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino simply pouted as she opened one of the suitcases, revealing a large assortment of girlish junk, which to Ino was absolutely necessary. Shikamaru finally took charge for once and started to pull out things she didn't need before finally agreeing that the whole suitcase wasn't even needed.

After a while of packing the car they finally finished. Ino got in the passenger seat while Shikamaru took the wheel. His mum stood at the door and waved them off with a genuine smile. "Have fun guys! I'll see you on Monday Shikamaru!"

"Bye Mrs Nara!" Ino politely said, while Shikamaru just gave the woman a slight nod before pulling out of the drive.

Out of the six Shikamaru was the first one to gain his driver's license, although he wasn't really fussed on driving as he found it all too troublesome. However he was the only one who could get a car to drive them, the rest's cars were either too small or not available. So Shikamaru was left with carpool duty. The pair pulled up at Sakura's house first. Shikamaru too lazy to get out just pressed down on the car horn, Ino jumped at the noise and gave the boy a hard punch in the arm. After a minute or two Sakura finally emerged, with slightly less bags than Ino, but still nonetheless over excessive, she gave the pair of them a smile in greeting. "Hey guys! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Ino cheered as she helped Sakura pack the bags into the boot, Shikamaru all the while just slumped tiredly over the wheel. He was not prepared for this early rise at all.

"So I've heard you've had a busy week with Kiba?" Ino teased.

"Shut up! It's not like that…" Sakura went bright red.

"Oh okay…but it will be after this weekend." Ino grinned deviously.

"INO! Stop being so pervy! What about you and Shikamaru? You finally gonna do it?" Sakura retorted.

Ino sighed. "I can only hope. You better not interrupt when we get down to it!"

"I promise. As long as you don't interrupt me!" Sakura laughed. The pair of them laughed together in happy discussion, Shikamaru was slightly dozing, waiting for the girls to get in the car.

Ino shook the boy awake. "Come on Shika! Let's move!" Ino punched a fist in the air with vigour. Shikamaru on the other hand lacked the motivation but still complied as they drove off.

Kiba was sitting on his suitcase outside the house. Waiting with anticipation, until the car finally pulled up. "Heh, Kiba's organised!" Ino commented. "Unlike SOMEONE I know!" Ino shot her remark at Shikamaru, who to be honest, couldn't have cared less.

Sakura smiled nicely when Kiba walked up to the car. "Hey Kiba!"

"Morning guys, hey Sakura. Looks like we're in the back then?" Kiba grinned playfully, quickly throwing his suitcase into the boot and getting in the car. Sakura moved up letting the boy sit next to her. Much to the surprise of Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's cheek before putting his seat belt on. "Come on let's go!" Kiba hurried, excitement present in his system.

Ino gave Sakura a wink before looking forward onto the road. Shikamaru turned the car around and drove towards Sasuke and Naruto's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Naruto's household, chaos and panic ensued. Sasuke was standing by the door looking at his watch nervously. "Naruto hurry! They'll be here soon!"<p>

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BEACH SHORTS!" Naruto shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke tried to replicate the volume of Naruto but failed.

Minato entered the room holding a bright orange pair of swim trunks. "Are these them?" He said with a smirk.

Naruto turned to face his dad. "Ehh…not really, but they'll do! Thanks dad!" Naruto snatched the trunks off Minato before bunging them messily inside a bursting suitcase. Sasuke was very neat and organised with his packing, only with one suitcase and a rucksack while Naruto was trying to stuff everything but the kitchen sink into one medium sized bag. Sasuke watched on in humour but flinched when he heard a car horn sound from outside.

"They're here, are you ready yet Naruto?" Sasuke opened the door waving at the car.

"Um…um…um!" Naruto nibbled his thumb, mentally ticking off a checklist of things. "OKAY WE'RE GOOD! BYE DAD! WE'LL SEE YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!"

"Alright guys, have fun. But not too much…" Minato said firmly, waving them off.

Sasuke walked over calmly to the car while Naruto struggled with the heavy equipment he had gathered. "Hey Sasuke, Naruto. You guys ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"It looks like it. Naruto?" Sasuke noticed Naruto staring blankly at the boot. He finally got hit with inspiration.

"WAIT! 2 SECONDS!" Naruto rushed back inside.

Sasuke watched the boy with a confused expression, the others followed suit. Naruto came back out and rushed towards the car. "Okay ready!" He grinned as he got into the car before Sasuke. Sasuke then got in; thankful he had the window seat.

"Can you guys move up a little?" Sasuke asked politely.

Sakura budged up really close to Kiba, they were practically squashed against each other. "That's the most we can do Sasuke, get in!" Sakura laughed faintly whilst blushing at the personal space she was invading.

Sasuke closed the door after himself. "Okay I'm in." He exhaled, trying to calm himself from the closed space. He wasn't claustrophobic, it's just he wasn't a huge fan of very tight spaces.

"Okay guys let's roll! Hope you all went to the toilet cos this is gonna be a long trip." Shikamaru said as he began the journey.

"With your lazy driving it'll be lucky if we get there today!" Ino jibed.

"Hey I can drive alright, leave me alone. We should get there just after lunch. We'll stop for a lunch break at some service station that sound cool for everyone?" The boy asked as he drove out of the town. Everyone nodded in agreement and they were on their way.

Sasuke looked at everyone else and made sure they were in their own conversations before he said anything to Naruto. He was already blushing at the thought as he whispered. "_Hey, Naruto? What did you forget?_"

Naruto slapped his hand on his pocket lightly and gave the boy a smirk. "_You know…_" Naruto rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

Sasuke just froze at the words. "O…okay…" He stuttered nervously before getting enveloped with a blush. Naruto furthered this when he moved in close to Sasuke's ear. "_It's going to be fun._" Naruto whispered sensually, Sasuke not really sure whether he meant the beach house or something else. Just to top off Sasuke's embarrassment the blond gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, which caught the attention of Shikamaru who had been looking in the rear view mirror at that precise moment. Shikamaru played it off with a smile as he focused back on the long motorway.

* * *

><p>The sun was blaring through, not a cloud in the sky. It was a magnificent day, the heat however was quite uncomfortable in the car, as before long Kiba and Naruto started moaning like little children. "Are we there yet Shikamaru?" Naruto yelled, causing the driver to twitch.<p>

"Does it look like we're there yet?"

"No…" Naruto pouted.

"Exactly! So ssh!" Shikamaru growled. Ino looked at the boy with a cheeky smile.

"Someone's in a baaad mood…" Ino teased.

"I'm not! It's just too damn hot." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Get the windows open then?" Sakura suggested.

"Wastes petrol." Shikamaru muttered.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Don't tell me you believe that Shikamaru?" Kiba laughed.

"It's kinda hard not to believe when it's true." Shikamaru shot back in the same irritated tone.

"Whatever man. I'd rather waste petrol than melt though!" Kiba said with a sigh as he wiped his brow of sweat.

Shikamaru exhaled calmly. "Fine…but you guys are paying for petrol…" Everyone laughed at the boy's grumpy attitude, knowing he wasn't a morning person.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of conversation about the weather and the ever increasing heat, the topic changed quickly when Naruto spoke up. "Shikamaru, when's the next stop?"<p>

"Why?"

"I need to pee…" Naruto twiddled his thumbs shyly. Shikamaru exhaled a long drawn out sigh. "Unless you want me pissing in here?"

"GOD NO!" Kiba yelled, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Alright alright! Next stop is coming up, can you hold it for a few miles Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, speeding up slightly.

"You WILL hold it Naruto." Sakura practically demanded, she being the unlucky one who was sitting next to the blond.

"Yes mam." Naruto sniggered.

Ino smiled when they saw the service station, she actually needed to go to the toilet also, but just didn't want to say anything. Pulling up into an empty space Naruto practically ran out of the car while it was still in motion. "NARUTO!" Shikamaru shouted but was left with only replies of how much the boy needed to go. "Right we might as well get something to eat here. We're almost there now, just a little behind the actual service station I was planning to stop at. So, everybody out!" Shikamaru took charge, making Ino giggle lightly.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto run like a wild animal towards the entrance. The others all followed together, at a more leisurely pace. "Hope there's a Burger King…" Kiba grunted, already licking his lips at the thought.

"Someone sounds hungry." Sakura jibed, giving Kiba a little poke on the arm.

Kiba glanced at the girl with a shy innocent smile. "A little bit."

"I'm quite hungry to be honest." Sasuke spoke up, not really looking at anyone.

They all walked into the place, it was quite deceiving of the size as from the outside it seemed like a very small shop but once they got inside it was like another planet. Gasps of excitement were heard from the group as their faces lit up at the quite interesting service station. A few fast food restaurants were dotted around, including a Burger King, much to Kiba's delight. There was also a general shop with basic goods which Shikamaru decided to look in. Ino excused herself to go to the toilet, Kiba and Sakura went to Burger King while Sasuke joined Shikamaru in the general shop.

Sasuke's attention was drawn to some cool looking sunglasses, Shikamaru followed closely behind. Sasuke picked a pair up and put them on. "I've never worn sunglasses before." Sasuke checked himself out in the small mirror next to the glasses rack. "Don't say 'oh you've missed out' I know alright!" Sasuke smirked.

Shikamaru just laughed. "You have though." The boy said as he placed a very fitting pair of glasses on looking very casual he smiled at the reflection of himself.

"Those look awesome! You should get them Shikamaru." Sasuke gave him a thumb up.

"I guess. What about you?" Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke's glasses.

"Oh? I don't think they suit me." Sasuke mumbled.

"I dunno, they look pretty cool to me dude." Shikamaru grinned as he went off to pay for his sunglasses.

Sasuke looked at himself blankly. _I wonder if Naruto will like them._ He pondered. Shikamaru came back and laughed. "Dude just buy them!" Shikamaru hurried.

"Fine!" Sasuke scoffed as he walked up and paid for the quite cheap pair of sunglasses. Shikamaru walked out with Sasuke, both sporting their new shades. They noticed Naruto leaving the toilet with a content smile. "Hey Naruto, you good now?" Sasuke waved.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "S…ss…Sasuke? Shikamaru? HOLY FUCKING BALLS! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE COOL SHADES?" Naruto exclaimed.

The pair laughed as they pointed back at the general store. With a flash Naruto rushed past them and tried on various different glasses before finally picking a pair similar to Sasuke's. "Hey we're like the three…umm…cool dudes…with shades!" Naruto bubbled with childish excitement. The others however just sighed at the blonde boy's silliness.

"Come on let's go grab a bite." Shikamaru suggested, in which Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Burger King Sakura and Kiba had ordered their food and sat down. Sakura's meal paled in comparison to the mountain of food Kiba had bought for himself. "Jeez Kiba, when you're hungry…you really are hungry." Sakura laughed worriedly. Kiba mumbled as he started to wolf down his food while Sakura steadily ate her food.<p>

"I'd wish Shikamaru would hurry up with his driving." Kiba said suddenly.

"Why?"

"I really want to get to that beach house. _Get away…_" Kiba said with an almost distant tone.

Sakura looked at the boy funnily as she took a bite out of a chip. Ino finally came back out of the toilet and approached their table. "Hey guys. Thanks Sakura." Ino said as she grabbed a few chips from the girl's plate.

"Oi! Take Kiba's food he's got more than enough." Sakura laughed.

"No way! This is mine!" Kiba growled.

"Greedy." Sakura teased.

"You'll see how greedy I can be…" Kiba shot back, not caring what Ino thought. Sakura stared blankly at Kiba, before acknowledging what was said.

"KIBA! You cheeky!" Sakura giggled with a slight blush. Ino just couldn't get over this new confident Kiba. _Is this a good thing? Or are they just going to end up like before? I really hope not. _Ino pondered as she watched the two tease each other.

"Hey guys are you almost done? I want to get going soon." Shikamaru asked looking at his watch as he approached with Naruto and Sasuke who had all got a simple sandwich from a shop.

"Same here man!" Kiba shot up, still munching several chips, trying to rush his food he ending up coughing embarrassingly. Everyone laughed loudly at his misfortune before they all started to leave. Kiba trailed behind, placing his tray and Sakura's in a bin. He looked up across the place and his attention was caught. A girl with red hair and glasses was walking towards him, but not looking at him. "Karin…? Crap!" Kiba out of impulse ducked down behind the bin. He sat there for a minute before realizing he was the attention of everyone around. With a nervous smile he ran towards the exit. However he bumped right into the girl he was trying to avoid.

"Hey watch it Mister!" Karin shouted before looking at Kiba directly in the eye. "Kiba? Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked with a positive smile.

Kiba went red. "Umm…nothing. I'm just going." Kiba tried to walk past but the girl just jumped in front of him.

"Nothing eh? You're in a service station miles from Konoha. Doesn't seem like nothing!" Karin grinned.

"Yeah…okay, I'm on holiday. Now excuse me please." Kiba insisted but the girl wasn't so easy to let him pass.

"Ooo? On holiday hmm? Where? Can I join? I want to have some fun!" The girl asked her excitement knowing no bounds.

"Karin, go away." Kiba said calmly.

"Go away? You're no fun." Karin pouted. Kiba thinking he was in the clear, made a jog towards the exit. Without warning he found himself pinned to the wall, embraced by a firm kiss from the girl.

Kiba pulled away. "Karin! What…what the fuck?"

"Come on, you want me. It's so obvious, I can tell by the look you're giving me." Karin purred as she let her hands roam around the boy's body. Kiba tensed up from the soft touch, feeling himself harden as the girl started to stroke his member through the jeans.

"Woah…Karin! What?"

"You like that?" Karin giggled. _How is this happening? We're in public? Why hasn't anyone stopped us? Where's Sakura and the others? What the hell is going on?_ Kiba's mind raced, closing his eyes he felt a heat build-up within him. Feeling a kiss peck him on the cheek the girl whispered. "_Is this what you want?_"

Kiba shot his eyes open and shouted. "NO!" He was shocked to see that no one was there. He was standing by the exit with everyone staring at him. People made remarks about him, a few sniggers and gasps resonated out. Kiba then realized that he was fully erect and his bulge was quite prominently in view. With a huge blush he moved his hands to hide the embarrassment. "Oh god!" He cursed before leaving the place.

"There you are! Come on we're ready to go!" Sakura said as she grabbed the boy by the wrist. Kiba kept one hand covering his crotch, not wanting anyone, especially Sakura to see him like this. His mind went into overdrive on what had happened. Sitting down in the seat Sakura gave him a worried look. "_Hey are you okay?_" She asked kindly as the car set off again.

"Huh what? Oh…umm yeah…fine." Kiba dismissed anxiously, before staring out the window. The motion of the car made him drift into a deep sleep, letting the thoughts of earlier constantly get thrown into question.

* * *

><p>"So do you reckon it'll be worth the drive?" Ino asked<p>

"Why are you asking this now?" Shikamaru replied.

"I dunno, I just hope the place is…nice. Not some dump." Ino huffed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry. We're almost there now, another few miles." Shikamaru glanced in the mirror. He noticed Kiba resting on the window, with Sakura resting on the brunette's shoulder, while Sasuke was staring blankly out of the window and Naruto was playing with his fingers. Shikamaru smirked at the fact everyone was now so tired whereas he was pretty much wide awake now considering the morning was over. Even Ino showed signs of tiredness, expressing a quiet yawn.

After several hours of relentless driving Shikamaru was pleased to see a sign for a beach. Taking a turn at the right place his expression went from happy to pure bliss as he drove over the hill. The sun was just starting to set and the view was simply extraordinary. The ocean glistened brightly as the sun reflected its light on the deep sea, while a few clouds flew aimlessly overhead. The bright golden sand sparkled from the minerals that lay there. A perfect scene. Shikamaru smiled at the beauty of it. Finally pulling up in the drive, he was happy to see the beach house was quite finely built. He turned to Ino who was fast asleep. "Great." He muttered as he got out of the car. Everyone had fallen asleep, even Naruto and Sasuke. With a grunt he opened the boot and started moving the equipment towards the front door. The house was a standalone wooden cabin resting on a stone foundation. He looked around, surveying the area. The beach was about a five minute walk away from the house. There was a pub on top of the hill that they passed. He checked his pockets for the key. With a brief panic he found it in his back pocket. Shikamaru opened the door and started hauling the luggage into the main hall. Taking longer and longer glances around the house as he did so, impressed with the craftsmanship of the cabin. He returned to the car for the last bag. Sasuke twitched his eyes before finally opening them statically. Opening the door he rushed out and gasped at the house.

"This is amazing!" Sasuke cheered.

"At least someone's awake. Jeez…" Shikamaru smirked.

"That trip was tiring. For all of us I guess." Sasuke chuckled as he helped with the last bag and entered the house with Shikamaru. "Wow…this, is going to be epic." Sasuke grinned as he sat down on a nearby sofa. The room was well lit from the outside light, the windows were quite large and revealing, along with the large wooden door with a glass pane within it. Shikamaru joined him on the sofa with a loud exhale as he slumped down onto the comfortable leather.

"That trip was longer than I expected. Glad we're finally here though. Even if everyone's still sleeping." Shikamaru sighed contently.

"Indeed. Should we wake them?" Sasuke suggested, already getting up.

"I suppose…" Shikamaru muttered, getting up as well to walk outside again.

Sasuke nudged Naruto awake. "Naruto we're here!"

Naruto shook his head. "Ugh so tired. Wait…we're here?" Naruto got out. His face lit up. "WOAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Naruto shouted, doing the job for Shikamaru in waking the others up. Ino grumbled as she stepped out, following the same suit as Kiba and Sakura with gasps and cheers of happiness.

Shikamaru jumped as he felt Ino hug him tightly. "Thanks for driving us Shikamaru! You're the best!" She said a little too adorably for the boy.

"No problem…" He smiled, hugging the girl back.

Naruto pulled a mischievous grin. "Shotgun the double bed!" He shouted before running into the house.

"Wait what? There's only one double bed?" Ino shouted in disbelief. Grabbing Shikamaru by the wrist she pulled the boy towards the house, in chase of Naruto.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered.

Kiba and Sakura were too busy taken up by the spectacular view of the beach they had. "It's beautiful…" Sakura almost cried.

"Yeah…you are." Kiba said.

Sakura looked at the boy, smiled and leaned in just stopping before the boy's lips. "You're so cheesy." Sakura teased.

Kiba kept his confidence however. "You know you love it." Kiba replied with a smirk, leaning the rest of the way and kissing the girl tenderly.

Sasuke followed the rest inside and started unpacking his bag of the stuff that wasn't for his room, such as food and drink. Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino were running around the house crazily, in pursuit of the double bedded room. Naruto yelled. "HA! IT'S MINE!" Ino and Shikamaru rushed towards the boy who had jumped onto the double bed.

"Naruto! This is our room! Shikaaaa tell him!" Ino pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed and walked up to Naruto. "Hey bro…give us this room. We sort of need it…" Shikamaru whispered.

"Hmm…what's in it for me?" Naruto smirked.

"Tch! You damn idiot…alright fine. Here's 20 quid." Shikamaru handed Naruto the money.

Naruto eyes flashed slightly. "Make it 30 and we got a deal."

Shikamaru twitched but he wasn't prepared to lose out on the double bed. "Okay here take it. Now get out." Shikamaru growled.

"Thanks Shikamaru! You two have fun now!" Naruto laughed as he exited, flicking the money in his hands.

"That damn moron. What does Sasuke see in him?" Shikamaru gritted his teeth. Ino came up behind the boy and put her arms around his waist.

"When are we going to…?" Ino asked shyly.

"Not yet…Just wait a bit longer Ino…" Shikamaru said almost sadly.

"Fine…" Ino pouted as she walked past to get her things.

Shikamaru looked around the room, it was quite nice. _Maybe 30 quid was lucky. This room is perfect. _Shikamaru grinned as he scanned the room.

"LET'S ALL GO TO THE BEACH!" Shikamaru flinched from the loud shout come from Naruto in the living room.

"Ugh…Let the madness begin." Shikamaru said with a content smile as he went to join his friends.

**Chapter 7, DRIVE! Okay so the next few chapters will play out like Field Trip Madness in Calm Steps 1! Hope you're ready for…BEACH HOUSE MAYHEM! Oh yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter btw! It's a little late, many apologies! Please rate and review my story/stories. Changing Hearts and Calm Steps I'm going to alternate so if you get the chance read that as well, save you waiting on a single story! Anyway hope you liked and I hope you continue to read this crazy story! Thanks guys! :D **


	8. Beach House Mayhem 1

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Beach House Mayhem 1.**

The sun was shining brightly down onto the beach's water, making it sparkle beautifully. The sand glistened in the warm heat which gave a very pleasant feeling all around.

The group made their way down to the beach, after getting changed promptly into appropriate attire. Naruto however had been waiting by the beachside, not bothering to change. "Naruto! Aren't you going to change?" Kiba shouted as he moved towards the blond. Naruto stared at Kiba, laughing at the boys tight fitting trunks.

"A little small aren't they Kiba? Maybe that says a lot about you. If you know what I mean." Naruto sniggered earning him a scowl from Kiba who held back his fists in front of Sakura.

Naruto looked past Kiba and noticed Sakura was wearing a very attractive red bikini which made her breasts the prominent feature. Naruto let off a wolf whistle. "Looking good Sakura!" Naruto grinned stupidly.

"HEY!" Kiba chased Naruto trying to hit him.

"Jealous much, Kiba?" Naruto laughed as he easily avoided the other boy's dash.

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Stop fucking about guys!"

"Sorry Sakura." They both apologized like little children being told off by their lecturing mother.

Shikamaru and Ino followed behind at leisurely pace, holding hands. Shikamaru was wearing the cloud shorts that Ino had bought for him, along with a simple plain shirt, unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. Whereas Ino was wearing one of the many outfits she had picked out when she was with Shikamaru that one day. She was also holding 2 deck chairs. Ino glared directly at Sakura and pouted at the fact that her attire was a lot more revealing than hers. "_Dammit Sakura…_" Ino gritted her teeth.

Shikamaru smirked. "What? Scared I might fall for Sakura?" The boy teased.

"Shut up!" Ino snapped.

"Jeez, Ino chill out. It's the holiday, don't be so moody!" Shikamaru smiled as the pair approached the rest.

After they all joined at the edge of the beach Naruto started looking round anxiously. "Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto pouted.

"He needed to go to the toilet first." Shikamaru simply said.

"Why do that when you can go in the…"

"Naruto! Eww! What the hell?" Sakura grimaced at the thought.

"Not cool dude." Shikamaru shook his head.

Kiba chuckled slightly, subtly giving Naruto a high five.

"Right are we just gonna stand about or we actually going in?" Shikamaru grinned with energy as he dashed towards the sea. Kiba gasped as he followed suit. Naruto stood there watching.

"Maybe I should've changed…" Naruto said.

"Duh we're at a beach Naruto." Sakura laughed.

"Good thing I already changed!" Naruto shouted as he removed his shirt and shorts with all the speed of a seasoned stripper, revealing a pair of bright orange swimming trunks before he too ran into the water.

Ino and Sakura stood their jaw dropped trying to comprehend what just happened. "Hey guys." Sasuke called from behind. The girls turned around to face and gave the boy a blank look.

"Sasuke…?"

"What?" Sasuke replied as he walked up to them.

"Have you been to a beach before?" Sakura asked.

"No…why?"

"Oh…never mind." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke was pretty much wearing all of his clothes apart from his shorts which were now swimming trunks. The three of them made a spot where they could set up chairs and towels to sit down on. Sasuke helped set up the chairs while Sakura placed down the towels she had been carrying, Ino meanwhile was just staring at Shikamaru who was getting soaking. It was the first time in a while since she saw her boyfriend let his hair down naturally. Also the fact that he was completely energetic spurred her interest.

After a while Naruto had noticed Sasuke had arrived and quickly rushed up to him. "Sasuke! Why are you fully clothed?" Naruto said panting from the manic jumping about in the water he had just done.

"Um…" Sasuke mumbled looking at his shirt.

"It's a beach! You're meant to be naked!" Naruto practically shouted in the boy's face.

"Not quite." Ino smirked. Sasuke just blushed at the comment.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you in the water!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him to the sea.

"Wait what? Naruto! Stop! I'll get soaking!" Sasuke objected.

"That's the idea!" Naruto laughed as he pulled harder. Sasuke was practically sliding through the sand trying to resist.

"Let go!"

"Okay!" Naruto obliged, causing Sasuke to fall flat on his back onto the soft sand.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sasuke growled.

"You're coming in the water even if I have to drag you in!" Naruto smirked as he grabbed the boy by the feet.

"Okay wait! Let me take my shoes off first!" Sasuke blushed as he untied his laces.

"Alright hurry up!" Naruto nodded as he rushed back out to Kiba and Shikamaru who were just lazily floating in the water now. "Come on guys! Where's the energy gone?" Naruto folded his arms.

"Meh, can't be assed. It's too hot." Shikamaru mumbled as he floated with his eyes closed.

"I agree…" Kiba said as he relaxed also.

"You guys are so lazy!" Naruto said.

"Says the guy who fell asleep in the car." Shikamaru smirked.

"Shut up! Lazy ass…" Naruto remarked as he tried to float as well.

Sasuke placed his shoes next to the girls and turned towards the sea. "Aren't you taking your top off?" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke went bright red. "Wha? Why?" He mumbled.

"Cos it'll get soaked!" Ino stood up and walked up to the boy.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping. Now come on!" Ino giggled as she helped Sasuke take his shirt off.

"Ino! Don't!" Sasuke pushed her away. His face was bright red with embarrassment, he wasn't one for showing his skin.

"Fine! Don't cry to me when your shirt gets wet and you freeze." Sakura snorted as she sat down on one of the deck chairs with Ino. Sasuke rushed off in the direction of the other boys but quickly halted at the foot of the water. He flinched when the water splashed over his toes; it was quite cold, despite the warm weather.

Naruto noticed the boy and decided to sneak up on him. He dived under the water and moved to the side, out of Sasuke's vision. Naruto then popped up and sneaked around behind Sasuke, who had still kept his attention on contemplating the temperature. "BOO!" The blond did his usual scare tactic which always seemed to scare the skin off of Sasuke. Sasuke shrieked and fell into the water, completely drenching himself.

"NARUTO! HOW DID YOU?" Sasuke spluttered, shaking his hair from the wet. Naruto just laughed hysterically in reply. "N…Nnnaruto! You idiot…" Sasuke stuttered from the cold as it quickly enveloped his body.

Naruto jumped down next to him, causing the water to splash up over himself. "Come on Sasuke it isn't _that _cold!" Naruto grinned as he knelt over the boy. Sasuke took this opportunity for revenge as he grabbed the blond by the shoulders and pulled him down into the shallow water, making him fully embrace the cold water. Naruto gasped as he came up. "YIKES! THAT'S COLD!" Naruto yelled as he shook comically to warm himself, much to the amusement of everyone.

"I told you Naruto…jeez." Sasuke mumbled as he tried to get up and walk back onto the sand.

"Where…do you think…you're going?" Naruto shuddered as he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist.

"I'm freezing. And so are you. We should go back…" Sasuke replied.

"Don't…be…boring, let's warm up!" Naruto grinned as he jumped up and pulled Sasuke further out into the sea. Sasuke didn't really agree to the idea but he had no choice in the matter as Naruto was slightly stronger than him. He decided to give in and walked with Naruto instead of being pulled against his own will. Kiba and Shikamaru were still idly floating around, noticing Naruto and Sasuke walk past them.

"Woah don't go too far…there could be sharks or…giant octopuses…" Kiba warned with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't grasp the sarcasm and practically froze in his step. "Sharks?"

Naruto sighed. "He's just joking, there's no sharks here…come on let's swim." Naruto let himself float before he started swimming further out. Sasuke cautiously followed.

Naruto finally stopped swimming when he was just out of his depth. Sasuke reached him and was starting to get really nervous. The blond noticed the boy's concern and swam towards him. "It's okay Sasuke. I've got you." He smiled kindly before grabbing the boy by the hand, allowing them to float calmly together.

"Thanks. It's pretty deep out here…Can we go back?" Sasuke glanced back at the shore.

"We're fine." Naruto muttered, keeping his focus on Sasuke. Sasuke turned to face the blond.

"Naru…?" Sasuke began but was interrupted as the blond kissed him. Sasuke eased off. "So you wanted privacy…" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded excitedly. "Naruto…no. We're not doing it out here…"

Naruto looked at him blankly before bursting out into uncontrolled laughter. "Sasuke! You're such a perv!" Naruto declared.

"Me? You were thinking it!" Sasuke defended as he splashed the blond teasingly.

"Jeez! I don't want to risk drowning! Besides its cold and nasty out here…_I'd rather do it on the beach…_" Naruto said with a wink as he started to swim back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stopped the blond and swam up next to him.

"Yes?"

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek before whispering. "_Race you back._" With that Sasuke shot off towards shore, leaving the other boy speechless and struggling to keep up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ino and Sakura were enjoying the afternoon sun. They had both sat down on the two deckchairs they brought and were enjoying each other's company. Discussing the past week's events and what plans they had in store for this weekend. "So Ino…finally going to do it?" Sakura asked bluntly.<p>

Caught off guard Ino coughed. "Sakura! Is that all you ever think about?"

"No…but I tell you…you're missing out!" Sakura laughed.

"Jeez! When did you become such a pervert?" Ino scoffed.

"What can I say? Kiba's good." She let a content grin form across her expression, furthering Ino's suggestion of her being a pervert.

"I really, don't want to know." Ino sighed.

"But seriously, you and Shikamaru need to…soon. Or you'll both end up…" Sakura stopped herself as she noticed Ino looking sad. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll be alright." Ino muttered. "Anyway, changing the subject. What's the plan for later? AND DON'T say sex." Ino smirked.

Sakura laughed with her friend. "I dunno, I was thinking staying out on the beach until night time then make like a campfire?"

Ino blinked at the thought. "What made you come up with that?"

"I dunno, I really liked that time round Kiba's all those years back, where we messed around with truth or dare. It was fun." Sakura smiled.

Ino smiled as well, remembering the time. "Yeah thanks to us you hugged and kissed Kiba! You're welcome." Ino said with pride.

"Shut up." Sakura giggled nudging her friend playfully on the arm.

"But yeah I guess we could do that, but for now…let's just enjoy this weather while we can." Ino suggested as she eased back into her chair lazily.

"Yeah good idea." Sakura followed suit.

* * *

><p>"So Kiba, Ino's been telling me you've been getting in good with Sakura now." Shikamaru asked nonchalantly as he floated along.<p>

Kiba lost his balance and started to sink as he was unprepared for the sudden comment. "What? What do you mean?" He replied nervously as he regained his composure.

"You tell me…" Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright alright. Me and Sakura have had like…the best week. Ever."

Shikamaru let the boy continue.

"Like man. When I apologized with that puppy, it's like everything melted away and she was completely forgiving and all that."

"Woah…that can't be good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems she only did that when you presented the dog. Maybe she just likes the dog."

"Shut up!"

"Heh, don't worry man I'm only messing. I'm sure she likes you too…"

"I'll have you know we've done it 3 times this week." Kiba said bluntly.

This time it was Shikamaru who was caught off guard as he practically flailed around in the water. "What? How!"

"Well when a boy and girl like each other very much…" Kiba said in a patronising tone.

"Shut up…don't take the piss." Shikamaru laughed.

"Heh, well I dunno we first did it when I apologized, which led into a hug, which led into kissing and…well the rest is…you know." Kiba grinned happily.

"Wow man…didn't realize you had it in you." Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, neither did I."

"I wish I was that lucky." Shikamaru sighed.

"Huh? You mean you guys haven't done it yet? How long have you been going out for?" Kiba was astonished.

"Exactly. It's annoying me. Something always comes up. Last time, it was you." Shikamaru said coldly.

"Oh man…I'm sorry dude."

"It's cool…" Shikamaru paused. "But if anyone distracts us tonight. There's going to be hell to pay." Shikamaru said in a very evil tone, which shook Kiba to the core.

"Okay mate. I'll make sure no one fucks with you." Kiba laughed faintly.

"Good lad…" Shikamaru grinned. The pair looked over to see Sasuke speed past them towards shore, with Naruto trailing behind. "Racing?"

"No doubt."

"Sasuke winning."

"Of course."

"Heh…Any idea the plan for later?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Not a clue. I'm sure the girls have come up with something."

"Yeah I guess, let's just enjoy this weather."

"Let's."

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached the shore line and stood up, raising his hands up in victory. Naruto finally caught up and as soon as he could, he lunged straight for Sasuke. "Damn you Sasuke!" The boy yelled as the pair rolled around on the sand. The aftermath was Naruto mounted on Sasuke, pinning the other boy down.<p>

"You always hate it when I win don't you?" Sasuke grinned, but stuttered slightly from the closeness of Naruto.

"Shut up. You cheated…" Naruto smirked as he leaned in close to kiss the boy on the forehead. He then slid off and let himself lie down next to Sasuke. "_That was fun._" Naruto exhaled quietly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke smiled, gazing up at the clouds. The sun quickly warmed their damp clothes and they found themselves relaxing on the soft sand. Naruto started chuckling. "What's funny?" Sasuke asked.

"That cloud." Naruto pointed up towards the sky. "Looks like a bowl of ramen."

Sasuke squinted his eyes at said cloud. "It just looks like a cloud to me…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You have no imagination! Look! See the noodles?" Naruto pointed again.

"Nope, it's just a cloud."

"No! Look! Right there! The little squiggles?" Naruto said, his tone getting anxious.

"I really can't see it Naruto. Maybe you're just hungry and you're seeing things…" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gasped. "Shut up! There's definitely a ramen bowl there. You're just blind." Naruto pouted.

"Okay then. This cloud over here, looks like…" Sasuke began.

"Another ramen bowl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? No! It looks like a spaceship!" Sasuke corrected.

"Eh? No way. It's a ramen bowl."

"You're obviously mad with hunger, because it looks nothing like a ramen bowl." Sasuke laughed.

"I am not hungry!" Naruto replied, but his stomach rumbled loudly as soon as he said so.

Sasuke turned his head and gave the boy a look.

"Alright! I might be a little hungry…" Naruto said, scratching his head nervously.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked?

Naruto lifted his arm in front of his face and checked his imaginary watch. "Half past invisible…" Naruto said coolly.

"Oh…wait what? Naruto! You idiot…" With that Sasuke stood up to check with the others.

Naruto sat up. "What's the rush?"

"I'm sorta hungry too…I want to know what's for dinner." Sasuke replied.

"Ugh…alright." Naruto groaned as he stood up, he had been enjoying the relaxation.

Sasuke jogged up to the girls. "Hey Sasuke. Cold?" Sakura smirked.

"I know. You told me so. Anyway, any idea what time is it?" Sasuke pouted, shivering with the wet shirt he had on.

"Uhh yeah it's…6:30." Ino said, looking at her watch.

"Are we going to have dinner soon? Naruto and I are starving." Sasuke clutched his stomach as it growled.

"I guess we could." Sakura said whilst getting up.

"Aww but I was just starting to relax." Ino mumbled.

"Come on Ino we've been sitting here all day! You're acting like Shikamaru!" She giggled.

"Woah okay! I'm up!" Ino jumped up with energy. "I'm not lazy like that guy!" She laughed.

Naruto walked up to the others with a grim look. "Ugh…so…hungry…where's the food?" Naruto grumbled.

"We'll have dinner now calm down." Sakura said with an irritated tone.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! We're going for dinner!" Ino shouted down to the boys.

Shikamaru waved a lazy hand to his girlfriend. Kiba started to move. "Yes, I'm starving. Come on dude let's go."

"Starving? You only had lunch two hours ago! And it wasn't a salad…" Shikamaru said with disbelief.

"What can I say, I have big appetite!"

"Yeah and a big gut." Shikamaru murmured.

"Shut it lazy bones, let's go."

"Fine. I guess I could go for something to eat." Shikamaru sighed as he started to swim back with Kiba.

* * *

><p>The group all entered the house, the boys all dripping wet while the girls were nice and dry. "Oi! Stay out there boys! You're soaking the house up!" Ino commanded.<p>

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted comically, causing everyone to laugh, except Ino of course.

Ino and Sakura came back with several towels for the boys to dry themselves with.

Naruto ruffled his messy hair with the towel, before drying himself. Shikamaru slowly rubbed the soft towel around his body, taking time to get dry, whereas Kiba spent no time in vigorously drying his arms and legs along with his hair. He resembled a dog as he shook his hair for the last time, causing Naruto to burst out laughing. "What's so funny Naruto?" Kiba growled.

"You're so much like a dog it's actually hilarious!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Shut up you moron!" Kiba snapped back, but the insult didn't phase Naruto in the slightest.

Sasuke however was just standing there, not sure what to do as he was completely soaking from head to toe in his clothes. He was too embarrassed to strip off there. Sasuke was kicking himself now for not taking Sakura's and Naruto's advice on being half naked for the sea. He desperately tried to dry the shirt but to no avail. "Looks like you're going to have to take that off Sasuke." Naruto said in a childish tone.

Sasuke went bright red. "Shut up!" Kiba and Shikamaru had finished drying themselves and stepped into the house and went into their rooms to get changed, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing at the doorstep, shuddering with the cold.

"Here, let me help." Naruto stepped closer to the boy.

Sasuke gasped at the warmth Naruto was giving off. It was soothing. The blonds touch made his skin tingle. Naruto started at the bottom and slowly pulled it up. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly stopped Naruto. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked, looking directly at Sasuke.

"N…Nothing. I just…I can do this myself." Sasuke turned away, hoping Naruto would go inside.

"Okay…Whatever." Naruto opened the door and walked in, leaving Sasuke standing outside in the growing darkness.

Sasuke shuddered again with the cold; he didn't realize how much heat Naruto was giving him. "Tch, dammit." Sasuke's cheeks flushed red. He gradually pulled his shirt off, wincing with the droplets of water that were freezing his body. His pale body looked very cold now and he shuddered almost uncontrollably. He twitched. _Wait, I still have to go in now…Sasuke you're an idiot._ He cursed to himself. With a deep exhale he rushed inside and straight to his room, avoiding the eyes of the girls and Naruto who had been lounging on the couch.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, his heart beating wildly from the run and the embarrassment. He quickly looked through his suitcase for a t-shirt to wear. Sasuke found a nice navy blue t-shirt with a red and white pattern on the back. Flinging it on quickly he started to calm down although he was still really cold. He tried looking for a jumper but realized he didn't pack one as he thought it'd be nice and hot at the beach house. "Dammit! So cold!" He shivered. Sasuke looked at his single bed that he had in the room. His was nice and tidy while Naruto's was a mess, as usual. He ducked under his bed covers and tried to warm up. The bed was extremely comfortable, much to his surprise and he found himself dozing off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Wake up! Dinner's ready!" Naruto bellowed from the other end of the room.<p>

"Uhh what?" Sasuke mumbled but found himself being dragged out of the bed by the ankles.

"Come on! I'm hungry, you're hungry, LET'S EAT!" Naruto laughed.

"Alright Naruto! Calm down! Jeez!" Sasuke stood up and followed the boy out to the kitchen.

Kiba was sitting at the table, practically drooling at the mouth. Shikamaru placed the large box down and opened it, revealing a very large pizza.

"Pizza?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hell yeah! It's not like any of us can cook!" Kiba laughed.

"Especially not you Kiba." Naruto teased.

Kiba dismissed it however as he took the first slice of pizza and devoured it. "Hey save some for me!" Naruto lunged towards the table and began taking slices.

"Woah! Guys calm down! It's not a race!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down to eat as well.

Shikamaru wasn't too fussed as he causally went to get a plate before placing two slices of pizza on it and walking over to the couch to eat. Sasuke did the same but sat next to Naruto instead. Naruto and Kiba were extraordinarily aggressive when it came to eating, especially a delicious pizza such as this. Sakura and Ino shook their heads in dismay at the silly sight. "So guys what's the plan after this?" Kiba asked, with a mouthful of pizza.

"Sleep?" Shikamaru muttered from the sofa.

"I was thinking campfire by the beach?" Sakura mumbled shyly.

Kiba blinked before agreeing with a nod. "That sounds good!"

"Yeah that'd be cool." Naruto grinned.

"Sure." Sasuke agreed.

"If I get to lie down sure…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Alright then let's go!" Ino got up and practically zipped outside.

"We're still eating here!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm full…" Sasuke and Shikamaru both muttered.

"More for us then Naruto!" Kiba smirked.

"You mean more for me!" Naruto laughed, as he quickly dived for the remaining pizza slices.

Kiba gasped and competed with the blond for the last slice. "Jeez guys, you act like cavemen!" Sakura lectured.

Sasuke laughed at the remark. "We'll go set up, while you two devour the pizza box together…" Shikamaru said as he got up from his comfortable position and went outside to set up the campfire with Ino. Sasuke followed behind along with Sakura, leaving Kiba and Naruto still fighting over the last scraps.

Outside, Ino was picking a place to set up. It was getting quite dark now and it was getting a lot colder. Ino was hurrying Shikamaru as she wanted to get the fire going as quick as possible. Sasuke watched as Shikamaru placed some stones around in a circle before lighting a match to place amongst the firewood. The wood quickly ignited and let off a nice warm heat, along with a bright light that illuminated the beach. Sasuke smiled at the sight and sat down next to the fire, warming himself up. The light brightened his features. Ino couldn't help but swoon at how cute the boy looked in that light. Shikamaru poked the fire gently with a nearby stick before sitting down himself. He looked up at Ino and held out his arms. Ino gave a kind smile as she sat down next to him and hugged him. "Thanks Shika. It looks amazing." She said happily.

"Yeah…it sure is." Shikamaru said whilst embracing the girl in his arms into a nice cuddle. Sasuke looked up at the pair, before looking back into the fire. He hugged his knees together, trying to get warmer.

Finally the other three came out. They all gasped at the beautiful scene. The night sky was drawing in, the moonlight shone its light upon the sea causing it to sparkle and the campfire gave a feeling of serenity and safeness along with its pleasant warmth. "Wow! That's so awesome…" Kiba grinned excitedly as he held Sakura by the hand and lead her down to the campfire to get a good spot to sit. Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting alone in between the other two pairs. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto was staring at him, causing him to blush and turn away back towards the fire. Naruto gave a flicker of a smile as he approached the boy calmly and sat down next to him.

"_You look lonely_." Naruto whispered.

"_Huh? Oh…sorry_" Sasuke looked down, using his finger to draw in the sand.

"_What for?_" Naruto watched the boy doodle.

"_Earlier…_" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto paused before smiling as he looked into the fire. "_It's okay._"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was about to speak again but was interrupted as the others started to talk. "Alright guys. I think we should play a game we haven't played in a while." Sakura giggled, earning her a confused look from everyone. "Truth or dare." She said with a sly grin.

Kiba laughed along with Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke however looked away awkwardly, remembering how the last game they played turned out, with them shouting at each other and getting upset about their feelings.

"This time we won't be drinking." Kiba said.

"Don't know about you guys. But I am." Shikamaru coolly said, somehow creating a can of lager out of nowhere.

"What the…? Shikamaru! You've got beer?" Kiba shouted.

"Of course. Anyone want one?" Shikamaru opened up a backpack and started handing out drinks.

"Shika…you're such an alcoholic!" Ino slapped him on the arm.

"Ehh…I like to drink. Now let's get started." Shikamaru hurried.

"But there's no bottle?" Sasuke said.

"We'll just go around. It's easier and fairer that way." Sakura suggested.

Everyone agreed and they began, whilst starting their drinks as well. "Okay Sakura you can go first as you wanted to play." Ino said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine…truth." Sakura sighed.

Everyone paused to think. "Have you and Kiba done it?" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura gasped and went bright red along with Kiba. "I…I…umm…maybe…" Sakura mumbled, earning a whoop and gasps from the others. "Okay! Shikamaru your go!"

Shikamaru took a swig before answering. "Dare."

Ino giggled. "I dare you to jump in the sea!"

Shikamaru stared at the girl. "Are you serious?"

"Yup!" Ino chirped giddily.

"Ugh…what a drag." The boy sighed as he stood up and took off his shirt before running towards the sea. Ino laughed loudly as the boy splashed into the cold water. The boy came jogging back, practically shivering before sitting down next to Ino again. "Your…turn…Ino…" He stuttered.

"Well played Shikamaru, never seen you move so quick." Kiba smirked.

"Yeah yeah shut up give me a towel…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Alright…dare." Ino said.

Without a second thought Shikamaru spoke. "Do what I did. Go."

Ino pouted. "You're so boring Shika…" She said whilst getting up and doing the same. She screeched after hitting the water, causing the whole group to laugh heartily.

"It's…not…funny!" The girl shivered. "It's ffffrreeezing!"

"Come under here then Ino." Shikamaru said coolly, wrapping both of them in the warm dry towel. They snuggled together cutely, trying to warm up.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto had been quite distant from the game and was staring at the fire most of the time. "Huh? Oh…I dunno dare I guess. I'm not jumping in the water." He quickly said.

"Alright alright." Kiba grinned. "I dare you…to…hmm. Hang on. Put this on!"

"What?"

"The dare is to put this on, and you have to guess whose face you are touching. If you get it wrong you have to do a forfeit." Kiba laughed.

"Which is?" Naruto already regretted asking as the other boy's grin went scary.

"Eat…sand…" Kiba bluntly said. Everyone burst into laughter from the boy's monotone request.

"Okay then give it here." Naruto smirked as he placed the blindfold on.

"Right you can only touch their face. No boob touch." Kiba said with an immature chuckle. "Ready? Go."

Naruto reached his hands out and started to touch Sasuke's face. Sasuke's couldn't help but giggle slightly as the boy squeezed his nose. "So what happens if I get it right?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. It's a dare." Kiba said.

"…Well…this face is very smooth. Nose is quite pointy." Naruto narrated his touches. Everyone else sniggered at the awkward scenario.

"Hmm…is this…S…Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Aww man! Correct." Kiba pouted, he obviously really wanted to see Naruto consume sand.

Naruto lifted his blindfold up and stared at Sasuke in the eye. "You hurt my nose." Sasuke said whilst holding it.

"Sorry…Had to see if I was touching that perfect nose of yours. I'm glad I was." Naruto said sensually, causing Sasuke's heart to flutter. "Your turn by the way…" Naruto smiled.

"Oh…umm, dare?" Sasuke replied.

"Dare you to eat sand!" Kiba blurted out.

"I am not eating sand…" Sasuke firmly declared.

"Aww…okay." Kiba replied sadly.

"I dare you to…" Naruto paused before whispering in the boys ear. "_Say yes to me later._"

Sasuke looked at him oddly. "What?"

"I dare you to put sand in your pants!" Naruto shouted, completely throwing off Sasuke.

"What the…?"

"Yeah! Go on! Either that or you eat it!" Kiba egged on.

"What's with you and eating sand tonight?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Nothing…just think it'd be hilarious to watch." Kiba shrugged.

Sasuke exhaled loudly as he grasped a handful of sand and put it down his pants, making him shudder comically. The sensation was not very enjoyable to say the least. Naruto however found this too funny and was rolling around, clutching his sides in laughter.

"Kiba. Your turn." Sasuke said uneasy, the sand moving around his 'area'.

"Okay. Truth. I'm not eating sand…" Kiba had a smug grin, thinking he was a genius for not picking dare.

"Coward." Shikamaru smirked. Kiba simply shrugged, waiting for his question.

Naruto was suddenly hit with a thought. Without thinking about it sensibly he blurted out. "Who's Karin?"

Sakura twitched at the name, and with it stared directly at the boy in question. "…Dare." Kiba blushed from the glaring daggers.

"No no. You picked truth. Who's…Karin?" Sakura demanded an answer.

"Some girl…I met, in a club. Sakura your turn." Kiba looked away nervously. Sakura fumed. "I dunno why you're angry, I've nothing to do with this girl now!"

"Oh really?" A voice called from the darkness.

Everyone looked towards the sound, a girl along with a boy appeared. Sakura went bright red as she recognized the boy. It was Suigetsu. The boy glanced at Sakura and shot her a cheeky wink.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm Karin. This is Suigetsu. Nice little party you got here. Is that beer? Chuck me one!" The girl practically snatched a can from Shikamaru before downing most of it.

Suigetsu sat down next to Sakura. "Hey babe, I haven't seen you in a while. You didn't like catch anything did you?" Suigetsu asked coolly, causing the girl to cough violently.

"WHAT? NO!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were completely clueless to what was happening and who these people were. Kiba couldn't believe this was happening and neither could Sakura, this was a nightmare.

"Truth or dare eh? Alright dare me!" Karin smirked.

"I dare you to snog that guy." Suigetsu laughed as he pointed at Kiba.

"Gladly." Karin pushed Sakura aside and placed a passionate kiss upon Kiba's lips. Sakura just watched on in distress as Kiba was being kissed.

_What the fuck! _Kiba's mind screamed at him. His eyes shot open. He was shocked to see Sakura staring at him oddly. Looking around Kiba blinked his eyes. _Another dream? What the hell is going on?_ Kiba twitched as the scene was back to normal.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? What?" Kiba replied, eyes wide.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura chirped.

Kiba's heart was beating fast. What was going on? What were these random dreams about, and what did they mean? "Uh…I…got to go." Kiba stood up, holding his head in pain and walking away.

"What? Kiba?" Sakura asked worriedly as she followed after him.

"What's up with Kiba?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "He saw something, or he thought of something bad."

"Really? What do you think it was?" Ino asked.

"No idea. He's been doing it a lot lately, something's definitely wrong with him at the moment." Shikamaru analysed.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with concern. "So I guess that means Truth or dare is over?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, pretty much. Let's just enjoy the fire." Ino suggested.

* * *

><p>"Kiba wait up! What's wrong?" Sakura chased after the boy. Kiba finally stopped in his tracks, quite a distance away from the others.<p>

"I'm sorry. A lot's been on my mind." Kiba sighed, as he slumped down onto the sand.

Sakura joined him, trying to reach out but was denied as Kiba moved away from her touch. "Tell me what's wrong." Sakura said softly.

"I don't know." Kiba kept his stare to the sand below.

"Kiba I want to help. Just let me." Sakura pleaded, trying again to reach out. This time Kiba allowed the girl to place her hand on his shoulder.

Kiba exhaled. "Sakura. I…like you. A lot." Sakura's expression fell from hearing these words.

"I like you too Kiba." She smiled faintly.

"When we…broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I did stupid things. There's this girl…who I met at a club. Karin…"

"Was this your…girlfriend?" Sakura asked, remembering what Kiba said to her.

"I guess it was. But she wasn't. I was just being spiteful of you. I wanted to get back and it was stupid and I'm really sorry." Kiba felt his eyes swell up, he was embarrassed to be this emotional around Sakura.

"But you don't see this girl now…do you?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"No. Well…I." Kiba tried to place his words properly. "It's confusing. I see her, but it's like a dream, yet it feels so real sometimes. That's why I went blank just then. Naruto…asked me a truth question, asking who she was. Then she appeared." Kiba twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"And you thought it was real?" Sakura confirmed.

"Yeah. It's been happening a lot lately. I don't know what to do. It's driving me mad. I just want her to go away." Kiba held his head in his hands.

Sakura looked at Kiba sadly. She wanted to be there for him, she just wanted to hold him. Sakura moved closer to the boy and hugged him. Kiba hugged back, Sakura nestled her head on the boy's shoulder. "_Don't worry about it, I'm here for you._" Sakura whispered gently.

Kiba smiled and hugged her tighter. "_I'm sorry for being weak._"

"_You're not weak Kiba. You're very brave to tell me this._" Sakura reassured.

Kiba was silent and instead just kept the firm hug going. Sakura took this as positively and smiled happily.

After a while they finally broke the hug and Sakura looked the boy in the eye. "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Sakura. You're amazing." Kiba smiled faintly. Sakura placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

"I know." She smirked cheekily.

Kiba found his confidence again and grinned slyly.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked with a slight giggle.

"You know what you said the other day? I've been thinking about it. And since we're…you know. On the sand…" Kiba rolled his eyes in a fake innocent way.

Sakura gasped and looked away with a blush. "Kiba! The others are only over there." She said glancing back towards the light coming from the campfire.

Kiba pushed the girl onto her back and mounted her, causing her to squeal with excitement. She looked up into his eyes before nodding. Kiba leaned down and started kissing her passionately. He moved away from her lips and across her face, from her cheek and then down to her neck. The girl just let him dominate while she just laid there on the soft sand, arms spread out, allowing Kiba to control the situation. She moaned with pleasure when Kiba bit down on her sensitive spots around her shoulders. Her skin tingled with the touch as the boy began removing her top as well as his own. Her bra was a loose red piece, which was quickly discarded by the boy, revealing her breasts. She always blushed when Kiba saw her breasts as she was quite annoyed that they weren't big like Ino's in which she had always compared herself to. "I love you." Kiba suddenly said, breaking Sakura's daze. The girl looked up at the boy and kissed him. Kiba pulled away and began playing with the girl's shorts belt string. Sakura smirked at the tender yet cheeky moment. Kiba removed the clothes slowly, along with her underwear. She gasped when Kiba was very quick in placing two of his fingers into her, while he kissed around her belly button.

"Kiba." She breathed out with ecstasy.

The boy simply grinned in return as he spent no time in undressing his clothes and revealing his hard member, ready for the girl. "Condom?" She asked.

"Of course." Kiba smiled as he put it on.

"Good. I'm…ready." She exhaled, looking Kiba directly in the eye whilst biting her lip.

Kiba eased in gently, he already felt like a professional as it slid in perfectly, causing Sakura to yelp with extreme pleasure. Sakura gripped the sand tightly as the boy began to thrust in and out. "This was…a good idea." Kiba panted.

"I…know…I…love you Kiba." Sakura gasped, getting caught up with the excitement she reached up and grabbed on to Kiba, clawing her nails across his back.

This just made Kiba a lot more excited, which lead to him thrusting harder and faster. Sakura couldn't help but scream with the motion. "OH GOD KIBA!"

"SAKURA!" Kiba yelled as he released, after which he collapsed on top of the girl softly. Their breaths and heartbeats now intertwined.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other pairs had been enjoying the peaceful and quiet evening, with only the sound of the crackling fire making noise. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting there anxiously. "Man I'm tired." Shikamaru yawned.<p>

"It's only 10." Ino said giving the boy a look.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. Ino gasped. "Oh yeah…I'm tired as well. I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun." Ino chirped quickly as she grabbed Shikamaru by the hand and practically dragged him along the sand towards the house.

"You too!" Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah don't be too loud." Naruto smirked.

Ino shot him a mean scowl, which only furthered the blond boy's fun.

This left Naruto and Sasuke by the fire, with Sasuke lying on his back staring up at the stars. Naruto was sat up and he brought his attention away from the fleeing couple and onto Sasuke. "So…" Naruto mumbled awkwardly.

"So?" Sasuke replied.

"What you wanna do?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Dunno…These stars are cool." Sasuke pointed up towards the night sky.

Naruto followed the direction and smiled at the beautiful sight before lying down next to the other boy. With his head resting on his folded back hands, he enjoyed this calm moment with Sasuke. "What do you see?"

"No ramen bowls. Sorry." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Damn."

"What do you see?" Sasuke tilted his head towards the blond.

Naruto noticed and turned his head as well. "Something better than ramen." Naruto smiled as he leaned in. Sasuke smiled back as he closed the distance between them and engaged in a gentle kiss with the boy. Naruto moved back, not furthering the kiss any more than a peck. Sasuke felt somewhat sad and confused. This was one of the first times Naruto didn't go full throttle.

"Naruto?" Sasuke breathed out.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to wait." Naruto sighed as he turned on his back again.

Sasuke stared at him. "Naruto. I…" Sasuke began, but shied away.

Naruto sat up and hugged his knees. "I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry but…I really…want you." Naruto mumbled into his legs.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment. "_Naruto._" He whispered.

The blond stood up now and walked towards the sea. Sasuke watched him in a daze before chasing after. "Naruto? Wait." Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

Naruto flinched. He really wanted to just completely take Sasuke right there and then. But something stopped him as he met Sasuke's innocent eyes. "What's the big deal about it all? Huh? Just because Kiba and Sakura are doing it doesn't mean we have to!" Sasuke said angrily.

"But…"

"No! You don't understand how hard this is Naruto. I don't want to just rush into having sex and getting it over with. I want it to mean something; I've never felt this way before. I love you Naruto, that's why I want to make this special." Sasuke spilled out with emotion, his eyes slightly swelling up with tears.

Naruto looked at him sadly. "Sasuke…I'm sorry. I love you too. I just think…we're ready. I'm ready, I want to express how much I love you." Naruto was cut short.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Simple question."

"Because I…" Naruto paused, looking away with a blush.

"Can't answer?" Sasuke asked, losing his temper. He began to storm off.

"I love the way you laugh. I love the way you talk. I love the way you look when you're shy or embarrassed. I love how happy you are when we're together. It makes me happy. I love how you insult me and call me an idiot. I love how much we've grown together. I love every little thing about you, from the little smiles you do to the hugs you give me." Naruto blurted out. "Sasuke, why can't you understand how much you mean to me?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke turned around, his mouth open in shock. He shook his head and scowled at the boy as he marched up to him. He punched Naruto in the cheek, causing the boy to stagger a bit. Sasuke felt his tears roll down his face. "You're such an idiot." Sasuke shuddered before hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto felt warm, his face twitching slightly from the punch but he let the tenderness of the hug heal him. They both stood there hugging, with the light of the campfire only just making them visible.

"Hey guys we're…oh, sorry are we interrupting?" Kiba apologized as he walked up towards the pair with Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly broke the hug and looked away awkwardly, causing Sakura to giggle slightly at the cute scene. "Uh no…what's up guys?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Not much. We just…talked." Sakura blushed, with Kiba smirking next to her as the bold held her close.

"Cool." Sasuke sighed.

"Where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"In the house. I wouldn't interrupt them if I was you." Naruto laughed.

"Oh. Are they finally going to bump uglies?" Kiba grinned childishly.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, catching the attention of Sakura. "_Hey Kiba I think these two need some alone time._" Sakura whispered into Kiba's ear.

"Yeah, cool. We're going for a walk, we'll catch you guys later." Kiba waved goodbye to the pair before walking off with the girl along the shore.

Naruto watched them leave before turning back to Sasuke who had been staring at the sea. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Just. Shy. As always." Sasuke let out a faint laugh.

Naruto did the same as he moved behind the boy, giving him a gentle hug while resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder. Sasuke exhaled happily by the touch. "_Hey Naruto?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_How long do you reckon Shikamaru and Ino will be?_" Sasuke whispered.

"_I dunno, quite a while I imagine. Why?_" Naruto replied, holding Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke pulled away and turned around, looking Naruto directly in the eye. "I think…I want to…But we take things, slow. Okay?" Sasuke spoke nervously. Naruto smiled and nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Ino had dragged Shikamaru from the campfire, all the way to the bedroom. She was definitely motivated at the prospect, which made Shikamaru smirk. The boy stood at the foot of the bed while Ino locked the door to their room. "So here we are." He was cut short as Ino pounced on the boy, taking him onto the bed as she enveloped him in a passionate and need filled kiss. Shikamaru let the girl lie on top of him, allowing her to give firm smooches as he pulled her hair back behind her. Ino spared no time in stripping as she flung her loose top off and began undoing her bra, but was struggling with it. Shikamaru sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing his head into her breasts and snuggling them. Ino gasped with laughter at the boy's gusto. He then kissed around her neck which made her bite her lip to stifle an ever pressing moan. Moving his hands around the back, he unclipped her bra which fell lightly onto the bed. Shikamaru grinned suggestively at the large breasts.<p>

"Do you like?" Ino purred.

"A lot…" Shikamaru panted, out of breath from the heated foreplay.

"Good." Ino giggled before pushing the boy back and undoing the lace from his casual shorts he had on, which were still slightly damp from jumping into the sea. Ino pulled them down revealing his semi-erect member much to her surprise. "No boxers? I like that." Ino smirked as she began to work his shaft quickly. Shikamaru moaned at the touch. Ino stopped and pulled her underwear off, leaving her completely naked for Shikamaru. "Enough fucking about I think. Let's get fucking!" Ino demanded as she moved towards the boy.

Quickly putting on his condom, Shikamaru pulled her close and eased her onto his cock, Ino squealing as he did so. They both gasped as they realized they had finally got this far and they were having sex. Ino couldn't hold her excitement as she began thrusting up and down on the boy's member. "Oh my god that feels…so…GOOD!" Ino screamed. "Harder Shika! Faster! Fucking Ahh!" Ino moaned loudly, commanding the boy.

Shikamaru's mind suddenly twitched identifying where he was. "You know what?" Shikamaru stopped and pushed the girl down onto the floor by the bed. The girl gasped at the frantic action before she knew it, Shikamaru was on top of her. "I'm not letting you boss me around here! It's my turn Ino!" Shikamaru demanded.

Ino bit her lip sexually. This aggressive Shikamaru had been a major turn on. Shikamaru thrust himself inside her again, completely dominating the situation now. Ino held onto the boy tightly, trying not to be too loud but it was futile, the pleasure was too intense and she screamed the boy's name in ecstasy. Shikamaru couldn't believe how good this felt, they had been waiting a long time and he could safely say it was worth it. "Shika! I can't! It's too! MY GOD! YOU'RE SO GOOD! FUCK! SHIKA I'M GOING TO! I'M GOING TO!" Ino moaned loudly, close to climaxing. Shikamaru was breathless but he continued thrusting until he came with Ino at the same time.

The moment was special and arousing, Shikamaru was spent and he just collapsed on top of the girl below. Ino held the boy close. She felt tears flow from her eyes, mostly from the intense pleasure but also the fact they had finally done it.

**There's beach house mayhem 1! Two more to go! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've no excuse. Well hope you all continue reading! Thanks again guys and gals! ^^**


	9. Beach House Mayhem 2

**Calm Steps Part 2**

**Set 3 years after Calm Steps. The gang all get prepared for the future. What will happen? Have they matured in anyway? Who's different? Who's the same? **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**So I've decided to continue this story as a full thing instead of it continuing on as Calm Steps chapters. Thanks for reading it everyone, much appreciated! :D**

**Beach House Mayhem 2.**

The bright full moon shone down on the sea, glistening from the many stars that were glimmering ever so slightly up above. The crashing of waves and the faint blow of the sea breeze echoed throughout the beach, only accompanied by the soft footsteps upon sand belonging to a loving couple.

Kiba and Sakura had a pleasantly long walk along the entire beach, under the beautiful moonlit sky. Hand in hand, perfectly in touch with each other now and content with their own feelings for each other. "I'm so glad we're together now." Kiba suddenly said, a slight nervous undertone in his voice.

Sakura didn't pause or flinch, much to the surprise of Kiba. "Me too." The girl smiled as she placed a nice kiss on his cheek.

Kiba smiled a very bright smile at the blissful and relaxing nature of this simple walk. He felt extreme happiness for once. All of the past troubles he had, all the awkward situations and embarrassing moments he had with Sakura, had been washed away like a calming wave.

"Do you want to head back? Hopefully Ino has finished with Shikamaru." Sakura said with a teasing demeanour. Kiba chuckled and simply nodded before directing their path towards the beach house, still moving on a leisurely pace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the campfire, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting there enjoying the peaceful quiet and each other's company. Naruto twiddled his thumbs. "So…do you wanna go back now?" The blond asked anxiously.<p>

Sasuke exhaled slowly, seemingly calming himself down. He was extremely nervous. "O-okay." Sasuke nodded before standing up

Naruto smiled faintly as he stood up as well. Sasuke began walking side by side with Naruto towards the beach house. Naruto noticed the awkward air between them so he decided to ease this by reaching out a caring hand. Sasuke glanced down before accepting it. Naruto's hand was warm and comforting for Sasuke, he sighed a little exhale of relief as he let the kind gesture envelop him.

The walk was calm and peaceful. The evening was quiet and relaxing, the subtle crashing of the waves was very serene. Sasuke was very relaxed now, and the uneasy thoughts were slowly melting away with the gentle walk. Naruto noticed this and smiled a bit brighter knowing that Sasuke was okay now. They arrived at the front door of the beach house, Naruto released his grip on Sasuke and opened the door quietly. "I really hope they're done." Naruto laughed slightly. Sasuke simply smirked at the comment as they both walked into the main living room. Naruto halted and stood there like a statue, trying to listen for any incriminating sounds coming from the house. There was silence. Naruto grinned. "I guess they're done. Come on Sasuke." Naruto said enthusiastically as he practically skipped to their bedroom. Sasuke followed behind calmly.

Naruto energetically opened the door and held it for Sasuke to step in, before closing it gently. Sasuke twitched slightly at the sound the door made as it shut which caused a very awkward silence within the room. Naruto walked past Sasuke and sat down, he removed his sandals before lying back on his messy bed. Sasuke stared at the blond not sure what to do and just ended up standing there nervously. Naruto sat up sharply and locked eyes with Sasuke. The moment was gone briefly as Naruto broke the silence typically. "So…what do you wanna do?" Naruto rolled his eyes childishly. Sasuke knew exactly what he was implying, but was he ready? Was Naruto even ready? These thoughts buzzed around Sasuke's mind, causing him to lose focus and not realise Naruto had stood up and walked right in front of him. "Sasuke?" Naruto said under his breath as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was trying his best to avoid the eye contact but it was no use, Naruto was right in front of him and to be honest, was looking quite adorable to Sasuke right now. Naruto slowly raised his hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek. It felt cold from the outside; Naruto's warm hands however, soothed Sasuke slightly. The boy however tensed from the touch, he was incredibly nervous for no apparent reason, it was just a simple touch, Naruto was his boyfriend and they would typically share intimate moments. Maybe the thought of sex in the back of his mind was nagging at him, like a huge pressure weight was placed upon his shoulders right now and it wouldn't ease up. Sasuke tried to look away but Naruto quickly turned his head to face him again. "Sasuke, relax." Naruto whispered softly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed as he pulled Naruto's hand away.

"Don't be sorry. I know how much this means to you...means to us." Naruto replied in a kind and calm voice. Sasuke loved this gentle side to Naruto; it gave him an unexplainable happiness.

"Naruto, I just…want this to be right, I…love you, so much." Sasuke said with emotion.

"I love you too Sasuke. We can be as slow and as careful as you want." Naruto reassured. "Is that alright Sasuke?" Naruto said without once losing eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and embraced the blond in a firm hug. "_Okay_." Sasuke whispered back. His hands roamed the blond boy's back, embracing Naruto fully. Naruto murmured with a hint of joy as Sasuke began to kiss around Naruto's neck. The movements were slow and paced, nothing was rushed and yet it was all the more exciting and sensual for both of them. Sasuke continued to place soft gentle pecks upon the neck of Naruto. Naruto simply let Sasuke work, his arms just wrapped around Sasuke to keep him in close. Sasuke felt confident now to move a little further as he stopped kissing to unbutton Naruto's shirt, very slowly. It was safe to say that Naruto was more than aroused as Sasuke did this. Naruto's shirt fell to the ground after Sasuke had finished with the buttons; exposing Naruto's tanned physique. Sasuke simply stared at first, which made Naruto feel a little uneasy. "Sasuke, you're staring." Naruto said with a slight blush, oddly feeling like the scales had turned as he was now the shy timid boy in this relationship.

"I can't help it." Sasuke smirked as he moved closer to continue his relentless kissing assault. Naruto moaned slightly from how seductive Sasuke was being right now. Sasuke edged Naruto back a bit until the blond's legs felt the soft fabric of the very appealing single bed of Sasuke's. Smart, neat, tidy and presentable, all of these qualities were about to be disturbed as Naruto fell back gently onto the bed, with Sasuke closely following and mounting on top of the blond. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke hover over him teasingly. Naruto felt his whole body tighten; he just wanted to completely take Sasuke right there, to embrace him fully and to express the full extent of his love for him. However, that feeling of respect for Sasuke's own feelings held him back, he wanted Sasuke to feel as comfortable as possible and if that meant for Naruto to hold back, so be it.

"I can't believe we're about to do this." Naruto suddenly said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, still mounted above Naruto.

"I mean, we've been through so much. I'm just happy we can finally share this moment together." Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke smiled before reaching down to kiss him on the lips softly. "Let's make it last then." Sasuke whispered provocatively.

Naruto shivered slightly at these words, the ever growing arousal was reaching levels he had never experienced prior to this moment. This night, this experience was inexpressible, Naruto felt like he was going to faint from the excitement. Naruto still caught in this blissful daze didn't realise Sasuke was already teasing the hem of his beach shorts. "_Sasuke, this is…too much…_" Naruto panted with slight worry.

"Relax Naruto." Sasuke stroked the boy's arm to reassure him as he gazed back up into his eyes. Naruto had somewhat relaxed into the soothing touch, but it was quickly returned into the fiery excitement that was overwhelming Naruto as Sasuke continued to play with the boys shorts, until they were wrapped around Naruto's ankles. He was still shocked with the fact Sasuke was extremely shy about the whole idea, but now, Sasuke was dominating the scene. Sasuke smirked slightly at the very prominent bulge in Naruto's boxers. "Wow, Naruto. Are you about to burst?" Sasuke teased as he rolled his hand down Naruto's inner thigh with an almost torturously slow pace.

Naruto gulped. "Maybe…Taking it slow is just making me even more…" Naruto petered out with a whimper as Sasuke went back up to Naruto's eye level.

"Aroused?" Sasuke finished. Naruto simply nodded in reply. "Well, maybe you should take over Mr. Naruto." Sasuke winked as he kissed the boy on the cheek and stood up. Naruto gazed up at the boy before sitting up with a groan. Sasuke folded his arms with a sly smile.

"Don't tempt me Sasuke…" Naruto warned with a slight growl.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Sasuke replied, the sarcasm practically emanating from his body.

Naruto simply smirked at Sasuke's challenge. With renewed energy and confidence Naruto leapt from the bed and picked up Sasuke, who just yelped with the action. Naruto held the boy up for a while before gently placing him back down onto the bed which he followed up with passionate loving kisses upon Sasuke's neck and chest. The moment was very heated; Sasuke blushed intensely from Naruto's touch. Naruto noticed this and grinned, the balance was right now, Sasuke returned to the shy one. Naruto took a simple pleasure out of this power over Sasuke. The blond began to move his hands down to the bottom of Sasuke's navy blue shirt, slowly pulling it up the boy's stomach. However, Naruto stopped just short of the neck. Sasuke exhaled shakily. "What are you…?" Sasuke was cut short as Naruto began to run his tongue around Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a shriek of surprise. Naruto flinched slightly at the noise and looked up.

"Too much?" Naruto asked with a passive look on his face.

Sasuke breathed heavily and met his gaze with a distraught stare. "Ya think?"

Naruto laughed. "Sorry Sasuke, I can't help it you know." Naruto teased before continuing on with pleasing the boy before him.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Sakura had made their walk as long as possible and had only made it back to the house now. Kiba opened the door and walked in. Kiba yawned and made his way over the sofa before lying down on his face. "Man I'm tired." He mumbled. Sakura smiled as she too walked over to the sofa. She stood next to the boy for a moment before sitting on his back. Kiba grunted at the weight. "Oi." Kiba responded in a half-hearted demeanour.<p>

"Can I join you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, stop crushing my spine first. You're heavy." Kiba moaned. This earned him a flick in the ear from the girl. Kiba barely reacted as if he had mentally prepared for the incoming pain. Sakura stood up and Kiba slowly turned around like a slow sluggish sloth. Kiba opened his eyes lazily and held out his hands beckoning the girl to join him. Sakura scoffed before smiling and sitting down with the boy on the sofa. She lay on top of Kiba with a satisfied sigh, easing herself in his loving arms.

They both enjoyed the moment for a brief period as the silence was disrupted by a loud shriek. Kiba's eyes shot open as he recognised the voice. "Was that…?" Sakura began.

"Sasuke. Yes." Kiba's face was in sheer shock. He never thought Sasuke would make such a noise. Of course he was used to the idea that Naruto and Sasuke got up to such things, but he never thought he'd be around to actually hear it.

Sakura blushed bright red but giggled all the same. Kiba looked up at her with puzzlement. "Aww come on Kiba, its cute don't you think?" Sakura was about to burst with curiosity and excitement from Sasuke's shriek of pleasure.

"Cute? More like odd, weird and strange mixed into one bowl of terrifying soup." Kiba quickly responded in a witty manner. Sakura couldn't help but laugh loudly at Kiba's remark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ino and Shikamaru were still in each other's arms after their first time. Shikamaru had moved around to Ino's side to make it more comfortable for the blonde girl so the she wouldn't be crushed by the exhausted boy. They gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you so much Ino." Shikamaru suddenly said with a smile.<p>

Ino smiled back at the boy. "I love you too Shikamaru." She almost whispered, her voice was a little hoarse.

They lied there, in silence, enjoying each other's company. Ino was about to speak but was interrupted by a loud shriek which came from the room adjacent to theirs belonging to Naruto and Sasuke. The couple's expression went through a variety of emotions. They both knew it was Sasuke but they were so shocked to hear the boy scream like that, that they almost didn't believe it. Ino began to laugh quietly. Shikamaru joined her, however his laugh was a bit awkward as the noise was all too strange to him. "So they're finally doing it?" Shikamaru asked, to ease the tension in the air.

"I guess so." Ino quickly replied with a grin.

"Why is this so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not. It's just, adorable." Ino said with a bright smile.

"Right…" Shikamaru sarcastically jibed.

"Oh shush, you wouldn't understand." Ino poked him in on the nose.

"Clearly, and to be honest, I don't think I would want to." Shikamaru chuckled as replied to the poke with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Shit" Sasuke muttered, suddenly hit with a moment of clarity. "Do you think the guys heard me?" Sasuke asked in a panicked tone.<p>

Naruto paused. "Sasuke just relax."

"No no no no no." Sasuke repeated all too quickly. He went bright red with embarrassment. "Man this is bad, this is so bad." Sasuke worried as he got up from the position, accidently pushing Naruto aside.

Naruto sighed before looking at Sasuke angrily. He then grabbed the boy by the wrist and stared into his eyes. "Why is this so bad huh? Who cares if they heard us?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"I just…it's…embarrassing." Sasuke looked away shyly.

"Who cares?" Naruto persisted.

Sasuke paused before looking back into the boys eyes. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled. Sasuke bit his own lip before embracing Naruto in a firm kiss. Naruto was slightly shocked at first but he regained composure quickly and hastily furthered the kiss and pushed Sasuke back up against the bed rest. Sasuke kept repeating the boy's name quietly as they kissed, this only spurred Naruto's passion and drove him to anxiously remove the boys shirt. Naruto waited for a moment, to take in the sight of Sasuke half-naked. Sasuke was breathing heavily, his torso moved up and down at a fast pace. Naruto was captivated by the simple movement. "Naruto…" Sasuke breathed out again, with love and need. Sasuke's eyes flickered over Naruto causing the blond to snap out of his gaze. Naruto nodded as he moved in towards Sasuke and began to kiss around the boy's neck clavicle. Sasuke bit his lip again, this time stifling the moans of pleasure that might escape his mouth. Naruto continued at a faster pace, but still nothing too forward or threatening. He moved down to the boys nipples, simply teasing them by grazing the flesh with his teeth. Sasuke was finding it extremely difficult to keep the sound from escaping but he struggled on. The final straw would be broke though as Naruto moved right down towards Sasuke's belly button and licked around it tentatively. Sasuke let out a little yelp of ecstasy from the all too pleasure filled touch.

Naruto smirked. "Don't be shy Sasuke. Let it all out if you need to." Naruto said kindly.

Sasuke whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Naruto said as he started to pull at Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke pushed himself up a bit so Naruto could get a bit more leverage in removing the shorts. All that was left between them were two pairs of boxers. Naruto chuckled at the thought before playing with the hem of Sasuke's boxers.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Well, I win in getting you naked first." Naruto teased.

"In that competition, I'd happily accept defeat." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto laughed with him as he went up to kiss him on the lips. They kissed passionately for a while, not rushing the naked stage as they both knew that once one of them was naked, they wouldn't stop. They wanted to be as safe and sure as possible and they decided the best way for that to be achieved, would be to take it as slow as possible.

A struggle for dominance began as Sasuke wanted the upper hand on Naruto now as he began pushing the boy back down on the bed with soft gentle kisses. However, Naruto wasn't having any of it as he pushed the boy back with his hand and pressed him hard against the bed rest. Both hands were pushing on Sasuke's shoulders now and had the boy pinned. Naruto breathed out compliments along with Sasuke's name several times between the loving kisses he placed around the boy, his favourite spot being Sasuke's neck as it seemed to arouse the boy the most. At a slow and calm pace, Naruto began moving his attention down Sasuke's chest, kissing it softly and gently as he moved each inch. Sasuke's hands tightened with the pleasure, his feet curled slightly just to savour every satisfying sensation he was currently experiencing from Naruto's sensual touch.

After a tormenting pace of pleasure filled kisses, Naruto was at Sasuke's waist. The blond began pulling at the hem as he did before. Sasuke again blushed brightly but did not interject Naruto's actions as he let him pull the shorts down, exposing his quite impressive length. Naruto blinked at the sight before grinning back up at Sasuke. "Someone is fit to bursting." The blond teased.

"Shut up and do it…" Sasuke growled with an animalistic need.

Naruto flinched at the comment, but kept his cool all the same as he obliged the boy's command by slowly licking at the tip of the present member. Sasuke bit his lip hard, stifling a moan that was about to erupt from his soul. Naruto continued but relished the thought of having such power over Sasuke. The blond continued to lick the boy's member, slowly, up and down the shaft. Sasuke exhaled to calm himself, if only by a little, to stop this pleasure from igniting a volcano of excitement within him.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. "Come on." Naruto simply said as he stood up, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke panted with flustered cheeks. "W-What?" Naruto scoffed as he pointed towards his own boxers. Sasuke looked down and noticed the boy's bulge was practically gone. "Oh. Oops…Am I not arousing enough?" Sasuke grinned. Naruto was about to make a witty remark but found himself gasping as his boxers fell quickly to the ground. Sasuke was on the boy in seconds and had him rising once again as he began stroking the soft member into life. Naruto grunted as Sasuke now began to lick at the head of Naruto's penis. The blond growled excitedly from the simple but very arousing touch of Sasuke.

Naruto was now fully erect. "Okay Sasuke, let's get serious now." The blond panted. However, Sasuke insisted on enveloping Naruto's member in his mouth now, completely catching the blond by surprise. "Oof! Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto almost pleaded but enjoyed the pleasure way too much to mean it. Sasuke gained leverage by placing his hands around Naruto's waist and forced himself back and forth to maximise the momentum. "Sasuke, please, stop, before I-" Naruto panted between short breaths to calm himself down. However Sasuke finally slowed down before halting completely and looking up at Naruto.

"Alright then. I think you're ready." Sasuke said oddly.

"Ready?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, we're both pretty much ready to do this now, aren't we?" Sasuke said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Okay. H-how do you want to do this?" Naruto was once again nervous, added to the fact that the both of them were naked, he felt this was a huge step for both of them.

"I dunno." Sasuke shrugged before looking up at Naruto. He held out a hand. Naruto smiled as he grasped it and sat down next to Sasuke. They stared at each other for a moment. They both felt nervous and they both knew that the other was nervous as well.

"I love you so much Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

They both leaned in and started kissing each other softly. The feeling was strange and different as they have never kissed fully naked like this. Sasuke felt somewhat embarrassed, more so than Naruto anyway as he was quite shy with his own body, however, he seemed to accept it in front of Naruto as he respected him as a friend and as a lover. The pair let themselves down on the bed together as they continued the kissing. None of them wanted to claim dominance as they were enjoying the balanced out love that they were sharing. Naruto began moving down to Sasuke's neck to kiss as he enjoyed it as much as Sasuke did. Sasuke simply relaxed into the tender touches of Naruto and exhaled happily. After a while Naruto began to slow down and moved back. "Can we start?" Naruto said eagerly.

"You really want to do this?" Sasuke worried.

"Only if you do?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke bit his lip and shyly looked away. "I'm really nervous."

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke, it'll be okay. I'm nervous too you know." Naruto smiled lightly, which in turn made Sasuke smile.

"Okay. Let's do this." Sasuke practically whispered. Naruto sat up and gently mounted Sasuke and began to kiss him again with a grin. Sasuke simply melted into the loving kiss and let Naruto take control.

Naruto reached over to a nearby desk draw to pull out a pack of condoms. He sat up above Sasuke and began fiddling with the packet. Sasuke began stroking softly Naruto's member to keep him satisfied. Naruto moaned slightly from the teasing contact from Sasuke. Opening the packet, he quickly discarded it and seemed to professionally put on the condom. Sasuke shot him a frown. "Have you been practicing?"

Naruto froze and looked at the boy. "No…" He said in a guilty tone. Sasuke simply smirked as Naruto moved off. "So umm…are you ready?" Naruto said awkwardly, not completely sure what he was doing now.

"I think so." Sasuke looked down at himself thinking about what it will feel like. Naruto took the initiative and moved Sasuke's legs apart, giving him access. The blond decided to press his member against Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke yelped quietly at the touch.

"It's pretty tight. How do we do this?" Naruto said to himself more than he did to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head to compose himself. "I dunno, start small?" Sasuke said as he held up a finger.

Naruto let out a faint laugh at the action. Sasuke, however, kept a serious face. "Really? Okay…" Naruto said with a sigh as he extended his middle finger and pushed it inside. Sasuke's eyes widened from the incredible sensation, he didn't know whether to feel disgusted or aroused, but whatever he felt, it was a completely new experience. As Naruto eased in slowly he pulled it back a little bit. This seemed to satisfy Sasuke as he relaxed a little although he still kept an uneasy look about him. A light bulb seemed to flick on inside Naruto's head as he now understood what he was doing. "Oh that makes sense now. So if I do this…" Naruto began as he pulled out and put in another finger. "Ahh cool." Naruto said in a laidback manner; however Sasuke was brimming with strange and foreign sensations which made him almost scream out, the complete opposite of laidback.

"I'm sure, this is, a great, learning experience for you, but jeez Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down Sasuke, I'm just amazed." Naruto chuckled.

"Great…now hurry up and fuck me!" Sasuke surprised even himself at how horny he had become.

"Wow, romantic." Naruto said as he pulled both fingers out.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Sasuke went bright red.

Naruto laughed as he went over to kiss Sasuke to calm the boy down. "I'm only teasing. But I ask for the last time now. Are you ready?" Naruto said in a serious tone. Sasuke nodded with a cute pout. "Good." Naruto grinned as he tried again with his member, pushing it slowly inside of Sasuke, this time with more success. Whatever feeling Sasuke had with the fingers, this had tripled the experience and he screamed loudly. "OH MY GOD!"

"Sssh! Sasuke, not too loud!" Naruto flinched from the loud scream. Naruto looked down and eased inside a little more to get a good leverage. Sasuke's face displayed an array of emotions from the sensation; it ended on a look of need and lust as the feeling finally turned into pleasure through the pain of first entrance. Naruto now satisfied with the position, began to thrust back and forth gently. For him the pleasure was overwhelming, he was finally making love with Sasuke. He didn't want to rush as he was almost ready to explode, however Sasuke seemed quite impatient and wanted Naruto to completely take him now. "Calm down Sasuke, I don't want to finish yet." Naruto said between slowed breaths as he continued his slow pace.

"Naruto! This is torture! I just want you now!" Sasuke didn't beat around the bush, he was ready to explode and he wanted to do it in a fevered pitch.

Naruto exhaled loudly. "Fine." Naruto began to thrust a bit faster causing Sasuke's eyes to widen and his cheek fluster red. Sasuke felt himself go hot and his muscles ached slightly from the pounding pressure. Naruto picked up the pace even more and started moaning from the extreme ecstasy before looking up at the ceiling, his eye's fluttered as he continued the haste. Sasuke began to scream louder and louder, demanding Naruto to go faster and harder, a few more would get him. Naruto obliged and kept going at an even faster tempo, the pace was incredibly fast and they would both go off any moment. "Oh my god Sasuke! I think I'm gonna…Oh god!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke practically yelled at the top of his lungs as he came all over his chest.

Naruto pounded a few more times before cumming inside of Sasuke. He let out a long drawn out growl as he did so. Sasuke was breathing heavy now and just watched Naruto pull out and collapse next to him. "That, was, worth, the, wait." Sasuke huffed. Naruto had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, it was." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smiled a big smile from all the energy he could muster and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before he too collapsed from effort.

* * *

><p>"Okay. That was, weird to listen to." Both Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison as they sat on the sofa in the living room.<p>

Shikamaru had got dressed and decided to get himself a glass of water only bothering to put on his boxers. He had walked into the living room while Kiba and Sakura were lying there, he gave them a nice hello before joining them as he sat on a nearby sofa. As soon as he sat down the noise and commotion from Naruto and Sasuke was pretty much echoing throughout the house.

Sakura sat up and laughed. "That was adorable."

Shikamaru glanced at her and smirked. "I see you're the same as Ino and find it 'cute'." Shikamaru said in a cool tone.

"It is!" Sakura insisted but nothing she could say would make him or Kiba believe that.

After a while Ino joined them in the living room with the biggest grin on her face and darted straight for Sakura before squealing with the pink haired girl. "Oh my god that was so CUUUUTEEE!" Ino giggled with her friend.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru face palmed as the girls continued to swoon over the disturbing noises that they had just been listening to. "Who do you think was on top?" Sakura asked quite bluntly.

"Oh probably Naruto, Sasuke is too shy to be dominating in that department." Ino replied with bubbled excitement.

"Girls! Can we not talk about this! It's making me quite uncomfortable to be fair." Kiba said in an angry tone.

Both girls gave him a blank stare. "Oh come on, don't be such a homophobe."

Kiba went bright red. "I'm not!"

"First stage is denial, tut tut Kiba." Ino smirked.

"Ino, don't be rude, I agree with Kiba, it is quite strange that you two seem to be obsessing over this, besides, you should respect them not talk behind their backs." Shikamaru quickly replied with a stern and serious manner.

Ino pouted and looked down. "Yeah you're right, I'm being stupid. Sorry Shikamaru."

"Sorry guys." Sakura said in a sad tone.

This left the atmosphere empty and awkwardly silent.

"So…What's the plan for tomorrow guys?" Kiba saved the day.

"Uhh I dunno. Pub?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Everyone agreed before getting up and deciding to call it a night.

The day's events were very hectic and crazy, and it'll be a night everyone will remember forever.

**OH MAH GAWD! First off I'd like to say my usual sincerest and humblest of apologies for being a lazy bum and not uploading for ages. ESPECIALLY THIS! It's been exactly one year today since I last updated this. MAD! Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a lot longer than I thought it would, coupled with the fact I have barely found time to just sit down and do it. Thankfully the past week I've been focused and started working on it so here it is! Bear in mind, the sex scene between Naruto and Sasuke was very difficult for me to write for a number of reasons, one I'm not gay so I have no idea how it works, two I barely know how sex works, (OH NO DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?) Lol and thirdly I wanted this to be as special as possible not just a slap dash lemon sex fest. I wanted it to have emotion and energy without ending it abruptly, not sure if I even achieved that, but still! I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't hate me too much for making you wait! :D Oh dear I'm blabbering on, so what I want to say is THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I'LL TRY TO WORK AS HARD AS POSSIBLE FOR THIS STORY AND NOT GET SO LAZY SO YOU DON'T HATE ME! THANKS AGAIN! Oh and constructive critiscim on anything in this chapter please, I am learning constantly on how to write properly so I can best entertain you lot! Thank you!**


End file.
